alone in the darkness
by nerd witch
Summary: Vol. 1 – I’ll be waiting for you, my knight, my Yoh, even if it takes me a hundred years of waiting Anna said. She met him several years ago in a party,the party that she would never forget. But after that, her knight got an amnesia and remembers nothing!
1. Alone

_**Alone in the Darkness**_

**Alone**

Chapter I

By nerdwitch

It was a no extraordinary day for Anna. Lying to her bed, she's looking at the peacefulness of the outside world through her window. Her maid must've opened the windows while she was asleep. The blue sky makes her relax and the morning wind blankets her fragile body.

"I'm surely missing all these things when I'm gone..." she whispered.

She heard some chirpings of the robins in her windowpane.

" I wish that my next life would be like you, my friend...no cold walls and floors will lock me...no ailment will stop me from living...I'll be like you...flying in the sea of sky...enjoying the freedom you're having..." she murmured in her bed watching the robins as they kept on chirping and wiggling their small body.

Her self-thinking was interrupted by the knocks on the door. She positioned herself to sit.

"Come in" she said.

"Good morning, my lady." Jeanne greeted as she popped her head from the door and walked straight at the left side of Anna's bed carrying a tray of food.

Lady Anna raised an eyebrow, "Jeanne, how many times have I already told you to stop calling me like that? You are my friend and friends don't call each other in that sort of way."

Jeanne smiled and bowed, placing down the tray on Anna's lap. "It's been 16 times now, my lady. And as long as I remained as your personal assistant I am willing to call you in that way, Lady Anna. Otherwise, if you make yourself stronger and perhaps try to go out of this mansion, you won't hear anything that you don't like to hear."

Lady Anna looked at the windowpane with a face of sadness...

"Before that happened, I'll be gone for sure. I can no longer hear you calling me ' Anna ', Jeanne" Anna told her.

"But my lady, things gonna be alright for sure. Just look at the positive side of life. Surely, the light of hope will give you the strength and courage to face all these trials that just comes along your way." Jeanne stated.

With a heart that's full of hopelessness, Lady Anna answered, " I can no longer see the light, Jeanne...no longer...the walls hide it from me...the cold wind blankets me with doubts and fear... There's no more left for me...no more..."

Anna looked down, staring at the food that she doesn't feel like to eat. She feels helpless...she feels that she's all alone in her battle in life...she neglected that she was born on this world...she feels that no one cares for her...no one...

"And who said that's no more left to you?"

Lady Anna and Jeanne looked at the door and saw Eliza; Lady Anna's personal nurse was standing there...smiling...

Eliza continued herself, "Lady Anna, the world is round, you might be experiencing several heartaches and pains right now but don't forget that the world will go on turning..." She came near to Anna's right side bed. "This time may not be yours but sooner or later your time to enjoy life will come unexpectedly, without any banner, without any wakeup calls...so please, Lady Anna...don't give up that easily."

"Eliza..." Anna whispered.

"Miss Eliza, thank goodness you came!!" Jeanne ran towards Eliza's side.

"Jeanne, Kino said that she needs you in the door entrance." nurse Eliza told Jeanne.

"Ok..," Jeanne said," Lady Anna please eat your breakfast. Just ring the bell if you need something."

Lady Anna just nodded her head and Jeanne left the room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kino was giving instructions to the other maids as Jeanne entered the scene.

"Madame, Miss Eliza said that you need me here" Jeanne said politely.

Kino finished first her instruction before facing Jeanne. After the maids were gone, Kino looked at Jeanne from head to toe, "The young master will arrive an hour before now. I want to make sure that everything will be alright...you need to be here before he arrived."

_"Young master? And who may that be?"_ asked the puzzled Jeanne to herself. _"I never heard of anyone paid a visit to Lady Anna since I started working here."_

"Madame is she a relative to Lady Anna?" she asked curiously to Kino.

"He is Lady Anna's cousin. I don't want you to linger around while he is here. Do you get what I mean, Jeanne?" Kino stated

"Yes...I understand Madame"

"You're a good girl, Jeanne. It's just that I don't want anyone here get involved with the family." Kino explained.

Jeanne nodded, "I know Madame Kino. Maids and other servants are not allowed to have any affairs with the family and their relatives. That's a rule."

Satisfied already from what Jeanne said, Kino passed through to Jeanne.

"Madame, what do you want me to call to young master?" Jeanne asked immediately before Kino takes a further step.

Madame Kino stopped and halfway faced Jeanne, "You'll call him 'Master Lyserg'."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

In the meantime, Eliza was checking Lady Anna's temperature and blood pressure.

"So how come you didn't even touched your breakfast, Lady Anna?" Nurse Eliza asked.

Lady Anna lowered her head. "I don't feel like eating. I'm not hungry." She pushed the tray aside.

Eliza took away the tray in her lap. She started questioning her about what she feels. "Have you felt any dizziness these past few days?" She finds a chair and scrabble her notes.

Anna laid her back on the bed. She thinks for awhile..."perhaps in the morning."

"And?"

"Only in the morning."

"Are there any pains or something you feel?"

"My back aches."

Nurse Eliza continued questioning until she finished. "That's all I need to ask." as she arranged all her things. She smiled at her, which she was given a smirk in return. "I'll be seeing you later, Lady Anna."

Anna faced the left side of the bed in which the window can be seen. Still, the blue sky was still there, the morning wind was now a soft air; the robins were gone..._"how can I be one with nature? Is death the easiest way to be united with them?"_ she asked herself and then she remembered something. She turned to look back to Eliza who was already to go. "Where's Faust?"

Eliza turned her head to her, "He's on his way here. Your housekeeper just has to tell him something...is there anything you want?"

Anna shunted her head and turns her back on Eliza. The nurse shrugged herself and head out the door.

_So Faust will be here any minute now..._

_He'll be telling me that any day now...no...only hours..._

_I'll be leaving...I'll be dead..._

_I'll be leaving this dreadful place...!_

Anna chuckled a little...

_I'll be meeting my mother..._

_My mother that I've never seen before..._

She held a tight grip on her blanket...her mother that she never seen before...not even on an old picture will do...she was been in the care of her old nanny since she was born...no motherly care that she experience except for the love of her nanny...her father was working in and out of the country...no fatherly affection was felt by her...all was take charge by her loving nanny...

But things are meant to last.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**FLASHBACK…**_

It was a rainy evening when she kept on looking inside the house for her nanny. She wanted her to read a fairytale for her. She kept on looking in every room...in every corner...but no nanny came. She called her name inside and out, but no response was heard. She asked every servant, every maid...but all she received was a sad look on their faces not even a bit of their voice was let out...Until she end up to ask her housekeeper about her nanny.

"Where's my nana?"

"Young lady, you need to rest now."

"I said...WHERE IS MY NANA!!" she yelled impatiently at Kino.

"Young lady…your nanny...no, _it's not a good thing to tell to a child_. Young lady, sleeping time has already arrived. Go to your room now or I'll tell it to your father that – "

"I don't care whether you tell this entire damn thing to my father or not!!! All I need to know is where is my nana!!!"

"Young lady, calm down. Ok, if that's what you need to behave yourself. Follow me."

Kino had no other choice but to show Anna her nanny so that she won't show her bad temper. They arrived in a room where there were still other maids and servants who were all weeping and comforting each other. She didn't care what the reason of their sorrow is. She followed the trail of her housekeeper in a small bedroom. In the bed was her nanny...she ran towards her thinking that she was just sleeping...

"Hey!! Wake up nana!! You haven't read me a story. Wake up!!" Anna moved the body of her nanny. She didn't receive any response from her. But she still continued to wake her up. "You mustn't sleep before me...hey wake up! Nana!!" she stomped her feet.

"Young lady...your nanny...she had passed...she..." a maid sobbing from tears can't continue what she wanted to say.

"What do you mean that she had passed?" she turned to the maid. "Did she try to find a new job and was been qualified?"

Kino placed her arms around Anna firmly. "It means that her time had just arrived to leave us, young lady. She'll be staying in a place where peacefulness and happiness reigns. Where all things are beautiful and people are tend to be so kind and friendly and all..."

"No! That can't be!! When she wakes up, I'll tell her that I won't allow her to go...she'll be here!! She won't leave us!! Never!" She pointed out.

"No...she's already...dead."

"Dead…?" she froze from her feet. "That can't be! She's just...just..." tears now running in her cheeks...she just can't stop from crying. She holds her nanny's hand, its cold...colder than ice. She felt that her world sunk in a vast ocean and she couldn't bear what she had heard...what she see..."Everything was just...just a nightmare, yes! A nightmare! I'm just dreaming all of these things because nanny hadn't read me a story, right Kino? Tell me!!" Still tears continue to roll down.

She looked at Kino who's weeping. She's still holding her in her arms. "Young lady, this...isn't a nightmare."

Anna's world began to fall..." NOOOO!!!!"

Her nanny died from heart attack that no one even knows that she had one. The burial took place when the sun arises. Relatives of her nanny came and immediately disappear after the burial.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Anna came back from reality when she felt a hand touched her forehead.

"Hmm...Temperature is fine. Still normal."

She faced him and said, "What took you so long?"


	2. Please stay by my side

_**Alone in the Darkness**_

**Please Stay By My Side**

Chapter II

By nerdwitch

Faust smiled. "Just have a little chit-chat with your housekeeper." He seized her wrist and examined her pulse beat. "You're tense. Want to share it?"

Lady Anna took back her hand. "No I'm not. So, how's the housekeeper of mine told you how crazy I am to be willing to die?" She rubbed her wrist.

"Nah... It's not about you. And enough talk about dying. You're not even qualified to be listed in the death list. It's about your cousin coming here to spend his whole vacation with you." He looked at her trying to make a good conversation.

" Well...uhm...really..." not interested about her cousin."Why spend his vacation here anyway?" she raised an eyebrow.

"...got no idea what's on your cousin's head. Anyway he'll be here in less than hour."

"Well then...give him my welcome"

"Won't you at least welcome him in person?"

"No." she moved her head forcefully.

"Why? Do you have any idea how endearing your cousin is?" trying to make Lady Anna smile.

"Why? Have you seen him?" she looked at Faust as if her eyes were a pair of daggers.

He sweat dropped "uhh..." trying to make a good alibi.

"Not yet, right?" she took a deep breath and sighed. "I last saw him when I was 6 years old in a party...got no idea that he is my cousin until he was introduced to me."

"And now…it's been 12 years when that happened right? I think that explains why he's here. He wants to get close to you. He'll be spending his vacation here just to fill the years of his absence by your side." Faust now is smiling with a hidden grin on his face.

"You know what?" she asked.

"What?"

"You're crazy!" Lady Anna stated and she jumped out her bed and in for the bathroom.

Faust was left alone scratching his head. "Perhaps that's the end of our consultation."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lyserg looked at the entire view of the mansion. He was amused on how big his cousin's house was. He looked at the doorstep and saw the line-up of her maids and servants. It looks like he was entering a castle and was welcomed by lots of servants. It's just his first time to set a foot on this house.

"A big house with lots of rooms and a numerous numbers of servants that attend to the need of a single child...woah!!" Lyserg couldn't believe it. His elder brother didn't tell him about how this cousin of him was having all the luxuries in life! He just can't believe it! _"Unbelievable!!"_ he told himself.

Lyserg was welcomed first by the Housekeeper, Kino.

"Welcome Master Lyserg!" Kino started.

"You're Kino right...very well, How's my cousin? I heard that she's sick. How is she?" he said as he looked down to face Kino.

"She's fine...for all I know." she responded back to Lyserg. "Please come in, Master Lyserg."

He took his steps to the stairs before the entrance. He smiled to every servant or maids that he passed. All were wearing their uniform in color black and white. Male servants wear long white sleeves with a black tie on it partnered with black slacks. While maids wear long white blouses and skirts, patterned with black apron that was ribboned at the back and a black headdress. But there was an exemption of one. Lyserg thoroughly passed the other helpers that bowed to him. This girl was the last one on the line. She wore a different uniform than the others.

Lyserg stopped and stared at this girl with a long silver hair that was bowing to him.

_I wonder what's special to her than any other here._ He asked himself.

Meanwhile, Jeanne was nervously standing in her position. Her hands were clammy, her knees were shivering and her neck was already aching from bowing.

_Please...please let master go inside the house now! God help me...please..._ she muttered under her breath. Her heartbeat beats so loud and so fast.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lady Anna was now all alone in her room. She was now standing and staring in the mirror and was dressed in her knee length dress. A long sleeved one with a navy blue ribbon around her waist matches her pale blue color dress. She also wore black stockings and a pair of black doll shoes. She's looking at herself in the mirror with no expression at all. It's just like she deemed that she can no longer feel the bliss of the outside world. The world that she left years and years ago.

She remembered her last encounter with other people outside this mansion.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**FLASHBACK…**_

It was a bright day to celebrate a birthday party. Children from different families who belong to a higher rank were only invited. Little Anna, year of 6, was invited to come even though she doesn't want to. It's been a month after her nanny left her. Her father held her hand firmly as she was being accompanied within the hall of the Marquis.

"Conduct yourself here Anna."

"Daddy, don't leave me here," she told him

"No, I must leave. I got some appointments to attend. Just play with the other children, Ok? Be good to them."

"But—"

"No buts. You'll stay here until the party ends; the chauffeur will disembark here to fetch you home."

"I don't wanna play with them!!! I want to be with you daddy!!!!" she protested as her tears started to form in her eyes.

"No!! Don't be hardheaded Anna!! You go there and stay there. It is now your duty to be known as the daughter of the Duke. Acquit yourself and don't try to mess up our reputation!!" Her Father commanded with a voice of authority and left her.

Anna was left alone in a place she never knew along with the strangers she hardly knew. She felt that all eyes were focused on her; she started to feel so insecure. She felt like crying but her mind dictates her not to. She walked to the nearest seat and composed herself. Little Anna tried to avoid everyone's eyes, bowed her head and swayed her feet...letting the time passed by without doing anything her father told her to do.

But as she swayed her feet, her shoe became loose. Making it fly a distance from her position. Which is too bad for her. She tried not to get any attention from the start but now all eyes seemed to be looking at her, watching her from her seat...waiting her for some actions. Murmurs were now to be heard...they almost surround her...eyeing her...

"Is she the duke's daughter?"

"How clumsy!"

"She's not that pretty as my mother told me."

"Let's stay away from her…from her looks, looks like she got a contagious disease!!"

They kept on talking…not minding if they're hurting someone...not minding if they say it to her on her face...not minding the little sob Anna was trying to fight back...not minding that there's someone was picking up Anna's shoe and now kneeling in front of her trying to comfort her.

"Hey…stop crying. Don't mind what they said..." said the voice.

Anna was still covering her face from her hands. Not looking where the voice came from. But she was sure that it comes from a boy.

"Stay away from me...they might get angry with you and won't befriend you anymore." she told him between sobs. Still not looking at him.

"Nah! That won't happen. Otherwise they might regret It." he grinned, " Here's your shoe"

"Huh!?" Anna uncovered her face full of tears "You get it for me?" she asked him

The boy smiled "Yup! That's the greatest thing a knight will do for a beautiful lady like you...to save her in times like this" he winked at her as he put the shoe back to her foot.

Anna became bewildered on what he told her. _"Me? Beautiful?" _She took a glance at him. Studying his face to know if he's just bluffing at her. _What if...if he's just using me coz I'm the duke's daughter? If he's just like the other children whose making fun of me? _

"Hey!" he handed her his handkerchief "A knight doesn't want to see his fair lady's face with tears. Instead beautiful smiles will do." he smiled at her.

Anna accepted his handkerchief but having a second thought of using it.

"That's clean ok" he immediately told her.

Anna just gave a weak smile "ok" and she wiped her tears with it.

"What the--!!" a group of girls screamed, "The prince is here!!"

Still wiping her tears, Anna heard the girls screaming that the prince was in the party.

"I had to go, my beautiful lady" he stated.

"Uh...wait...your hankie..." she looked up and the boy was gone. _He's gone… _She let out a sigh. She stared at the handkerchief for a while and saw a name with three letters embedded on it. And decided to keep it and give it next time for their second encounter...if ever there's a second one.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**PRESENT…**_

Anna took a deep breath and sigh...she touched herself in the mirror, feeling the curve of her face on its surface. She remembered the past, that party that makes her last interaction with other people. The party that brought her the boy who helped her endures her sickness until now. He was the first one who's been kind to her since her nanny died. The one who gave her the feeling to live. Although, it lasted for only a minute or less, she felt hope from him. She admitted that she's envious of him...for his life was worthwhile when her's was worthless. Even though its been 12 years ago, she still believes at the little hope the boy gave to her...she hopes to see him again...to say..._thank you_...

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she imagined herself with other people. She make believed that she's a friend to all...and people are kind to her. But as she gazed herself in the mirror...she's all alone...no one's with her...only her reflection...Her chest began to tightens, her emotions can not be controlled...her eyes begin to waters...and waters...a tear was dropped and others followed...she let out a sob, a soft one so no one could hear. She hugged her knees, and buried her face unto it…and continued to cry.

_No one's with me...no one..._

_I felt like...I'm all alone..._

_Yes, I'm all alone..._

She sheds tears…

_I cannot even withdraw my feelings to anyone..._

_On what I feel...no one likes me..._

She buried her face more…

_Or even...loves me..._

She cried…

_I can't even share my emotions, _

_My dreams, my feelings..._

_...to anyone..._

She continued to cry until her eyes could no longer let out a single tear.

After a while, Lady Anna heard knocks on the door. She composed herself, examined if her eyes were still sore...but it all comes back to normal. She walked to the door and opened it.

"A pleasant day to you, my lovely coz!" was the greeting of her cousin, Master Lyserg Diethyl.


	3. Hand me your Friendship

_**Alone in the Darkness**_

**Hand me your Friendship**

Chapter III

By nerdwitch

Lady Anna looked at her visitor emotionless _"Is this my cousin that Faust told me?" _ She asked herself. Her guest still had his sweet smile on his face without knowing what Lady Anna was thinking.

Lyserg pulled out his hand for Anna, "Hi! I'm Lyserg, your cousin from your father's side." Still smiling.

"_From my father's side?" _she thought for a while._ "Can't remember that I had a cousin from him." _Still not accepting Lyserg's hand. So, instead, she just gets ahead of him and walked straight in the hallway.

"Oh! Still stubborn as she was," he pulled back his hand and run towards Anna and walked with her. But Anna still not let out even a single sigh.

"You remember me?" Lyserg started but receive no response, "We've met in Nichrome's birthday several yeas ago."

"12 years to be exact."

Lyserg paused for a while then continued, "So you remember me," he nodded. "Good…so do you have fun there? I enjoyed so much their program."

But Lady Anna remained silent. "_What's his fuss of staying here?" _she asked herself again.

Lyserg still continued talking about the party held 12 years ago. "…do you have by any chance at that time to talk to the prince?"

"Prince?" memories flashed back to her like a movie film rewinding on her mind, " Do prince usually pick up a shoe and returned it to the rightful one?" she asked unintentionally.

"Do prince—what?" he quizzically stared at her.

"Forget it," Lady Anna brushed her hand to the air, _"He's not a prince anyway, for he addressed himself as a knight." _She told herself. "And no, I didn't saw him nor talk to him." She hurried her pace.

Lyserg had to catch up with her, "Is that so? Anyway, where's your father, the duke?"

Lady Anna stopped; Lyserg's words gave him dilemma. All the time, she's staying inside this mansion without even bothering to ask Kino where her father was. All she knew was that he'll stay in this manor for a couple of days and had to wait for so many months for his return and gone again for his business venture.

"Anna?" his voice awakened her.

"Lyserg, I only have one question to ask; why spend your vacation here?" she directly asked him straight into his eyes.

His cousin walked up to the window in the hallway, "Why spend my vacation here? I also asked myself…why? You see I just arrived from Japan and on my way to visit my family here in this continent when my brother called up and told me to stay here for a while. And I think its fine with me to take my break here. Is it alright with you for me to stay here, Anna?"

Lady Anna looked at him, "I don't care. There are lots of rooms for everyone to occupy in this house. As long as, no one disturbs me, then its fine with me," she strolled away from him.

"Anna wait!"

"You're disturbing me, cousin Lyserg," with stress on the words 'cousin Lyserg'. "You may stay here for how many months you want, but talking to me is strictly forbidden."

"Gee!! Such words." And he stopped following her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Days passed and Lyserg couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't talk to anyone!!! He had an instruction from Kino after a jiffy from talking to Anna that he couldn't have any discussion to any personnel in the mansion. If he had a query, he only had to precede to Kino whose just rooms away from him. He even can do whatever he desires as if he's the owner of the manor, but he doesn't feel like it. When he tried to talk to the duke's daughter, she just glared at him. Every employee in the mansion just bows and greets him when they came across along the corridor and gone to their respective work.

"_Awww!!!_ This really is 'V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N'. No one distresses you. No one annoys you. No deadlines to meet. No noises…" he gnashed his teeth, "No noises cause no one talks to no one!!! Argh!!!" he slammed his both hands on the table inside his big room. "I must do something!!! This silence is killing me!!!" he marched out to his room and proceeds to Anna's.

He was about to hammer his hand on the duke's daughter's door when he heard her voice.

"I said NO!! No one should dictates me on what must I do!!! Especially you Faust!!!" she angrily pointed her finger to Faust.

The young master had no intention to eavesdrop on the other side of the door he's facing but when he heard someone call out his name, he changed his mind.

"Please Lady Anna, please calm down. Mr. Faust just wanted you to be close to your cousin. It's not a big burden to talk to Master Lyserg, Lady Anna. He seemed to be a kindhearted person. I think he'll be the one to help you to—".

"SHUT UP JEANNE!!!"

He heard Anna's voice even louder and angrier. Anyway, what can you expect from a girl who had locked herself to anyone. A girl who didn't even experienced the wonders of life. Only to feel insecure…envious…aloof…and be in the darkness. Aren't these what he had experienced these past few days?

Insecurity… being so anxious to his minion. He felt that he's not enough for them and afraid of being criticized. Why? He's the duke's nephew, why deems so insecure to them? The answer: all the employees were avoiding him as much as possible. At this rate, he feels that his confidence dropped to zero. What about Anna's? Confidence drop down to negative 100…

Enviousness… so envious to whomever persons he had caught talking but usually stopped when they saw him coming and depart from each other. And him…Master Lyserg Diethyl had come to this place to talk to no one…?

Aloofness…with insecurities and enviousness, being aloof will come around. He suddenly felt the coldness in this place although he had been here for a week or so. The cold treatment he got from Anna, the avoidance of every personnel. He can't wait for this vacation to reach its expiration. He's not used this.

And the most crucial phase is to be in the darkness…the sentiment of loneliness. As if you didn't exist in this planet. He sometimes imagined that he had been locked up here in this mansion with no doors and windows for ages… he feels so bad for his cousin to experience this kind of dealing for so many years…the feeling of being alone…being alone in the darkness.

But Lyserg was not Anna who hides all her emotion for so many years with no one's there to listen up to you. If she didn't listen to him this time, he'll be returning home for his family.

He knocked the door loud enough to break the argument going on inside. Moments had passed before Jeanne opened it.

"Master Lyserg!" Jeanne said surprisingly.

The young master entered the room and saw Anna sitting on the couch, Faust and Eliza seated adjacent to Anna along the sofa, and Jeanne on his side.

Faust had stood up to greet the newcomer, "Good day, Mister Diethyl. I hoped you had enjoyed your stay here in Le De Woux."

Lyserg walked towards them and took his seat parallel to the two. As Jeanne stood besides Lady Anna, Lyserg took short glimpses on her_. "I saw her on my first day here and never again until now."_ He told himself. _"She surely is a certified cutie." _He grinned.

"As what I am saying," Faust started, "I'm glad Mr. Lyserg came around to talk to this certain matter."

Lyserg suddenly looked at Faust who had a smile drawn on his face and then to Anna who had laid an evil eye on him. He gulped.

"Mr. Lyserg, can I ask you something?" Faust asked at him.

"What is it?"

"What's the reason of you to take your vacation here in this mansion?"

"Is that it? Hmm…" he glanced to Anna who had a frown on her face," I just wanted to be with my cousin," a glanced that's full of sincerity.

The lady of the mansion just raised an eyebrow, "How many cousins do you have and why wasting your time here with me? In fact, you had chosen the wrong side of your family to spend your vacation, Lyserg. Have you already sensed that I don't want to get involved to anybody? I hate to get socialize with other people!" she said sardonically.

But her cousin had only chuckled on what she said, "Hey there, coz! Cool up!" he thrown her a throw pillow which Anna had caught in midair, "I am right to spend my time here with yah, coz. As you can see, you're my only cousin who I hadn't got closed with. Of course, except for that 'spiky'. Well, to tell you the truth, there were only three of you who stand as my cousins. And I've already spent my adventurous childhood days with them…and the rest was left for you. I guess spending my other time with you would be great!"

"Wow, isn't that sweet, Lady Anna, " Eliza chanted, " Your cousin was been thinking for your friendship with him. I think it's time for you to add the word friendship to your vocabulary."

"I only need one friend and that's no other than Jeanne." Lady Anna declared to them with a hint being annoyed about the topic. Then all eyes stared to Jeanne.

Jeanne tried to speak, "B-but my lady, I-I am not worthy to be your friend. Master Lyserg is a lot better than me. He could help you more than you think." She shrugged.

"Oh, Jeanne, don't feel bad about yourself. Friendship doesn't require being choosy in making friends." The nurse told her.

"No, what I mean is that—"

"Jeanne, if you think I am suitable friend for Anna not you, then…can you be my friend?" Lyserg asserted.

"But Master Lyserg—" she was cut off.

"From this moment, you, Jeanne, would be my friend." He stood up and came near to her, "We will be friends forever." He patted her on her shoulder.

Jeanne just stared to this young man in front of her. _"Was he for real?"_ she had been looking to his emerald eyes and still was mesmerized from it. Her heartbeat suddenly altered its rhythm. It pounded so fast as he kept his smile on her. "_Why…why beats so fast? I-I don't understand…"_

"Jeanne…if you don't want to be my friend, you should've told me. I should've stopped insisting you from the start. You just make me stupid." Anna said with a glimpse of being irritated.

The maid immediately defended herself, "No, that's not what I meant. What I wanted to say was that, Master Lyserg is—"

"You can call me Lyserg, Jeanne," her master corrected her. "As you know we're already friends."

"_Oh, no…how can I tell them that one of my obligation was not to make any relationship with them…this confuses me more,"_ she wagged her head.

Faust saw the confused façade of Jeanne. Nevertheless, he had known for so long that anyone who undergoes through the management of Kino wasn't allowed to create any affiliation to the family. Anyone who would break the housekeeper's rule will be hauling over the coals. Good thing that he and Eliza was been a friend of the duke and asked them to be the health consultant of his daughter. So there's no other way that Kino may interfere her business to their business.

Eliza bestowed him a benevolent look taking the hint that she also knew what troubles Jeanne. The nurse just hand him a smile indicating that everything would be all right.

"Jeanne, just follow what your heart dictates you to do. If you really want to be a friend of Lady Anna and Master Lyserg then go for it. If there's a force trying to oppose you, try to defeat it. Just listen on what your heart says to you and then everything will conspire on you." The motto for the day delivered by Eliza.

"But…Ms. Eliza, I'm just…I'm just," she lowered her head, "I'M JUST A MAID!!! A SERVANT TO LADY ANNA!!!" she cried out.

Then they became quiet…

…silence…

……………

……………

Lady Anna had already stood up before Jeanne realized that she's on her side. She placed her hand on her shoulder and moved her to face her. Then…

WHAPAKK!!!

She slapped Jeanne straight to her face. Everyone inside the room was stunned on the duke's daughter's action. Eliza covered her mouth. Faust's eyes had widened. And Lyserg was shocked from his feet.

"Did I ever treat you like a maid, huh, Jeanne? You do it to yourself when all I want was you to become my friend. Every time I asked you to call me 'Anna' you just keep on insisting to call me 'Lady Anna'. And now, there's another one offering you that same friendship and you still refused it…what's wrong with you?!?!" Anna yelled angrily at her.

Jeanne's silver hair shadowed her face. She was still shocked from being slapped. She slowly moved back her head and touched her reddened cheek as she feels the pain on it. She received a grave hand from Anna that made her tears unleashed from her eyes.

Lady Anna watched as tears rain on her maid's face. She suddenly felt guilty from slapping her. But she mustn't be affected from what she saw. She had already seen several maids that wept before her. And all of them were lamenting in front of her beseeching not to be fired as her personal maid. On the contrary, she hated people begging in front of her.

But Jeanne wasn't begging her right now. She was crying because she slapped her. She had hurt her favorite maid. Lady Anna's cold face was about to alleviate but Lyserg had made the first move.

"Jeanne, don't cry. She just wanted you to wake up from your insanity." He hushed." Here take my hankie. It's hard for me to see a lady crying in front of me," he handed her his handkerchief, " it's so unmanly for me to not console you."

"But Master Lyserg, I can't use that. It's yours," she refused.

But Lyserg persuaded her, "You can use it anyway, or perhaps, just stop from crying and just gave us your sweet smile."

Tears stopped falling from her face and Jeanne looked at Lyserg's angelic face, "Master Lyserg" she softly whispered.

Lady Anna was taken aback from the moment Lyserg offered his comfort to Jeanne. _"This…this scene…so familiar…" _she suddenly remembered _"It was almost the same set-up as to what happened to me from that party…"_ she looked at the two before her while Jeanne accepted Lyserg's hankie to dry her tears away. And Lyserg gave her, Jeanne, some words to console her to lessen the pain…and Jeanne smiled at him. _"S-she smiled? NO, this can't be!! I didn't smile at him!! (_The boy in the party) _NO!!…huh! Did I—did I compared myself to Jeanne? NO!! I DON'T WANT TO BE COMPARED!!"_ she clenched her both fists and bowed her head so that no one would notice her sudden change. She felt something heavy inside her. And she doesn't want to burst it right now…not yet. But she can't control it.

Faust saw Lady Anna's sudden change of emotion; she became quiet. Although she had hidden her face to show that nothing happened inside her, he could sensed that something troubles her…and it would gonna explode if he didn't do something.

Eliza stood up and offered to bring some cold drinks to lessen the intensity going on in the room. She asked Jeanne to not to worry about what happened and remain in the room to settle the things needed to be settle and she walked out.

Faust still continued to study the other 3 who remained inside. Jeanne was now having a sprightly talk to Lyserg. As Lyserg almost forgot that he's here for his cousin. Faust need to say something before Anna let out even a single word.

Faust tried to stand on his seat but Anna had made the first move. She looked at Faust knowing that he'll do something that'll upset her. Faust saw the heinous look of Anna that every recidivist will surely be afraid of. He gulped. _"If her eyes could kill a person just by looking, I think I'm dead."_

Faust tried to articulate, "Uhm, Anna…I—"

"Save your words Faust." She said it loud and very cynical.

Lyserg and Jeanne abruptly stared at Anna. Lyserg asked, "Anna?" he lessened their 4-feet gap.

"Stop where you are. Lyserg." She demanded, "Don't take any further step."

Jeanne pleaded her, "Lady Anna, I know you're mad at me but don't get teed off to Master Lyserg. And you're right, it's my entire fault, there's no one to be blamed except me."

"If you think that cuff makes you think that I'm mad at you, you're wrong. I just want you to know that I don't understand you Jeanne." That's all she said and went out of her room.

"_Gee, a slap doesn't mean that she's mad at Jeanne but to know that she's just concern with her._ _How about if she's indisputably tetchy? I think she's going to kill someone without thinking twice!" _ Lyserg told himself.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Eliza was on her way back to the room carrying a tray when out of the blue, Lady Anna appeared in front of her at the corner of the corridor. Lady Anna almost crashed on her but Eliza had managed to balance herself and saved the tray from falling. "Lady Anna!" she called her but she kept on running. She just shrugged on her shoulder, "I hope Faust did nothing to upset her." and went to the others.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Anna kept on running and turned to every bent she saw. And slowed down when she felt that her knees could no longer carry her. She stopped. She still had her fists clenched. She didn't know exactly why she felt so absurd about the situation and instinctively, she walked out.

She remained quiet but she still deems the heavy feeling inside her. She took a deep breath and sighed. And tried to make her heartbeat returned to its normal pace…and relaxed herself.

She walked a little until she reached a T-intersection. The ones facing her leads to a two-way door while on her right led to the study room. A sudden rush came to her. She sauntered to the door and touched the designs curved on it. "I can't believe we met again." She murmured. She clasped the latch and turned it.

The door unleashed the room she used to dwell when she was a child. She walked inside it and looked around and realized that nothing had changed since she left it. Then memories came back on her as if a silhouette comes alive as her younger form scanning some pages on a book that she wanted her nana to read to her. She smiled on that reminiscence. But easily erased when she remembered her nana's sudden death. Anna moved her head forcefully to obliterate the sad memories in her thought.

The room was dusky so she walked on to the drapery on the window, grasped the cord and pulled it. Light spreads across the room as the tapestry was pushed aside. She looked at her partially lighted room and sighed.

"…why?…" she felt that her knees could no longer support her. So she gathered some strength from the couch facing the window. The thought of thinking of what had happened earlier gave her the feeling of longing…longing for what? Or for…whom?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So that's the main reason why you keep away your friendship from Anna." Lyserg confirmed.

Jeanne just already confessed the reason why she tried to dodge Lady Anna's friendship. That it is not his or her duty to befriend anyone in the heir. And Faust and Eliza backed it up.

They were already half of their drinks when Lyserg stood up, "Too bad Jeanne, you can't keep away your friendship on me." He added.

"Are you going to find Lady Anna?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, I need to talk to her to end this problem," he answered back, "But I don't know if I can find her that easily especially on this kind of house."

"Don't worry, Master Lyserg." Jeanne stood besides him, "I'll help you to find Lady Anna."

"Right, help her Jeanne. Find Anna, as well as give him a tour to this mansion." Faust suggested.

Jeanne smiled, "Don't worry Mr. Faust, I won't let him get lost."

"So, Jeanne and I will leave you now." Lyserg declared and walked to the door. Jeanne followed.

"Wait!" Eliza immediately said, "I last her on the curve before the kitchen."

"Thanks for the tip, Eliza." He thanked her and went to search for Anna.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Several minutes had passed and still they didn't see Anna. "Where in earth is my cousin?!" he asked inadvertently.

The maid answered him, "She's just around here…somewhere. I'm sure."

"Yeah…you said it." He said when they turn on the curve.

…silence…

Lyserg broke the serenity, "Jeanne, since when do you start to work here?" he asked.

Jeanne immediately answered, "It's been 3 year now, Master Lyserg."

"Lyserg, Jeanne, Ly-serg." He corrected.

"Sorry, I'm not accustomed to call my employer on their first name only. Master—"

"JEANNE…" he accentuated on her name.

She remained quiet instead of giving him a reply. Jeanne didn't know what to say or what to do. Will she follow Lyserg or not?

Master Lyserg knew that it's hard for Jeanne to follow his instruction. From what Anna said earlier, Jeanne didn't obey her on her order to call her 'Anna' instead of ' Lady Anna'. If Jeanne didn't adhere to Anna, how about him?

After sometimes…

The maid asked the master, "Uhm…can I ask you something?"

"Yeah…what is it?"

"Why it took you loads of years before you paid a visit to Lady Anna?" she stared at him.

Lyserg paused for a while……then sighed." It's because that's what she asked me to do."

And this time Jeanne was stocked up," She asked for it? How come?" she was intrigued.

"She said it to me the first time we've met." He started.

"How come you've met? I heard that Lady Anna had locked herself here for more than 10 years?" she quizzically looked at him.

"You see before she cloistered herself here in this mansion, things are far more better than what's happening now. She usually hanged up with her kid friends who also belong in the peerage but when her nanny died she stopped meeting them and become a loner inside this mansion…" he narrated.

"But where's the part that you 2 met?" she urged him.

"Ok, Ok. I've met her on the birthday party of Nichrome's, the son of the Marquis of Dreuxscheld. She's so thin by that time due to apathy that no one bothers to come near her…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**FLASHBACK…**_

A six-year-old Lyserg was walking hand in hand with his 12-year-old brother, Marco, as they entered the hall of the Marquis of Dreuxscheld. The hall was full of lights! Everyone's beautiful with her gowns and his tuxedoes. The excitement was in the air that he feels like making friends with them. This party was his first time to attend to because he was born with a weak body. But now, he can do whatever he wanted to do. He pulled his brother's hand, "Can I make friends with them?" he asked as his eyes glittered with excitement.

Marco smiled, "Of course, you may."

"Hurray!!!" he let go of his brother's hand and ran a bit. "If you find Meene, just gave her my greeting. Ok?"

"Ok." Marco assured him.

And Lyserg disappeared. Marco remained for a moment then saw his uncle with her only daughter. He walked towards them.

"Good evening, uncle!" Marco greeted as he ceased them. "Good evening Anna."

Little Anna hold tight to his father's shirt and hide on his back.

"Anna come here," her father placed her on his side, "This is your cousin, Marco. Say hi to him."

But little Anna was so reticent that it took her several seconds to greet him. "H-hi."

"Hello!" Marco replied.

"Marco, where's your brother, Lyserg?" the duke of Le de Woux asked.

"He's just around here somewhere, uncle." He answered back. "Hey, Anna do you remember me?" little Anna winced," No? Can be. You're still as small as this the last time we've met." He used his hand to estimate her height the last time." Too bad Lyserg can't come with me at that time because his body can't withhold the distance of the travel between Le de Woux and Westerchasieux."

"So how's your brother now, Marco?" the duke questioned.

Marco looked at his uncle smiling, "He's fine now uncle. The doctor, Faust, said that he's far now from being unwell. He can even do whatever he wants."

"That's good to hear. I just called up Faust to come to Le de Woux Manor to take care for my daughter's health. He's an excellent doctor." Anna's father stated.

Little Anna pulled his father shirt to get his attention. "Let's go." She said coyly.

"Excuse us, Marco." The duke said with classiness but with supremacy. Marco bowed as he gave way to the duke and to Anna.

And then a yellow haired girl came running towards him. "Marco!!" she waved.

"Meene!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Meanwhile Lyserg was now with his new friends: Morphine and Ashil.

"Wow!! This party really rocks!!" Little Ashil shouted. "I'll tell mom and dad that I want to have a party as rock as this!!"

"Yeah!! You go tell them and invite us in!!!" Morphine exclaimed.

"Hey guys!! Let's go over there!!!" Lyserg points over the ice cream mascot giving free ice creams.

"Wow Ice cream!!! I love Ice Cream!!!!" Morphine cried out.

And they immediately made their way to the ice cream mascot. As they hasty their pace, they pass to a crowd eyeing someone on the middle. But they don't mind to take a peek on who's the ill-fated one to be mischief by the haughty children on their rank. But he was taken a chance to see who's in the middle when they pass on an unfilled side of the crowd. On what he saw was a brunette boy genuflecting in front of a girl with a golden hair while placing her shoe back to her foot. The boy was wearing an elegant garb yet so simple in the eye. And the girl was…was…_" Hey!"_ His view was blocked.

"Lyserg, hurry!!! The ice cream!!! We need to push our way in into the ice cream mascot!!!!" Ashil yelled at him.

"There are lots of children coming!!!" backed by Morphine. Lyserg ran towards them and went to the Ice Cream Mascot.

After they ate their ice creams, Lyserg excused himself to look for his brother. Minutes had passed and decided to go outside the hall.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Little Anna was sitting on the wooden bench watching the ants marched their way in into the tiny aperture of the earth. Her mind was blank now and she didn't know why. She would no longer step in inside because she felt vulnerable to other children. She stared at the hankie on her hand.

"Hey there!!!" someone called her at the back.

She looked back to see a boy with a green hair. She stood up and moved away.

"Hey wait!" he seized her hand to stop her.

"Hands off me!" she demanded.

Lyserg instantly moved off his hand on her and she immediately walked away from him. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to affront you. I just want to ask if you saw my brother—"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she almost sprint only to get rid of his existence.

Lyserg tried to walk with her, "Hey I said I'm sorry. I just want to know if you saw my brother Marco. "

Anna stopped, "Will you stop following me! I don't care if you're lost or your brother is lost. I am not a child locator!!!"

"Yeah, you're right. You're not a child locator. I should've guessed that you know no one in this party even the celebrant." And Lyserg swift off from that place.

Lyserg left her without knowing that she was his cousin.

"Hi! Lyserg!" Meene greeted as he arrived.

"Meene!" he bear hugged the older girl, "Why didn't you even visit me when you arrived?" he tucked himself to her.

"I just arrived last night kiddo!!" she messed his green hair.

"Have you seen my brother?" He asked her.

"He's just searching around here looking for Anna"

"Anna who?"

"Your cousin"

"Ah…"

After a moment of talking, they laid their eyes on Marco with another girl. _"Wasn't she the girl…"_ Lyserg tried to remember. And they turn up in front of them.

Marco called his brother, "Lyserg." And he introduced the girl with a golden hair, "This is Anna, our cousin."

Lyserg was taken aback. "So you are my cousin." He looked at her. Anna just remained her coldness.

"She's our cousin from our father's side. She's the daughter of the duke of Le de Woux, our uncle." Marco gives further details about her.

"Oh, really? I heard news about that uncle of ours very well, but about his daughter I heard none. Why was that? Do you usually kept yourself inside your home for at least 24 hours a day or 7x a week? I just wanna know" he smirked "…hey! Can I visit you sometimes? I wanna go to other places and—"

Anna moved towards him and stopped, "Lyserg, there's one thing that I want you to do" a voice so cold and freaky.

Lyserg winced a little, not sure whether he should answer her back or not but decided to. "Yeah, sure! Name it and I'll do it." He said, still with doubt in answering.

"Don't visit me." Her eyes were hostile and were sure that whoever looked at her will enormously comply with her.

Then Anna left them. She left Lyserg uneasy.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**PRESENT…**_

"And that's the last time I saw her until now." Lyserg finished off his story.

Jeanne persists to keep on asking, "What made you think to visit her now?"

"As what I've said earlier, I'm just here to be with my cousin…" he moaned and turned on the corner.

As they turned, they saw an open 2-way door. Then they both smiled.

"I guess I'll leave you here, Master Lyserg." Jeanne declared and before Lyserg utters a word she's gone.

The duke's nephew moved his head and sighed, "I'm on my own now…" he walked to the door. "Time to deal with the awaiting war."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lady Anna was staring outside the closed window. Her mind was blank and her thoughts couldn't entertain her. She felt so lonely and restless. She realized that her world was in black and white and she knew why. She had known in Le de Woux as a loner with no friends at all. Her people wanted to see her but she often refused to be seen. That's why they named her as the Ice Queen. As if she couldn't feel any emotions and act towards other people in a harsh way. She sighed on the thought of that. Harsh way? And where did they get that idea? There were only two persons on earth that she had laid a hand on and one of them was Jeanne. She sighed again…

"And that's the second one." A voice from her back.

"What made you come here, cousin of mine?" she smirked without bothering to look back on her seat.

Lyserg drew near her, "I'm here to lighten up the mood of my hardheaded cousin." He stood at the back of her chair and placed his arms on the headrest.

She rested her head on her hand that was leaning on the armrest, "I'm in no mood to talk to you, cousin Lyserg."

"Ok. I'll just wait for you to spend your time with me. Nonetheless, just listen for awhile while I spend my time with you." He placed his weight on his arms causing the couch to move a little. But Anna didn't mind it. Then he also looked outside the closed casement. "Why don't we open the window?" He unlocked the window and fresh air filled the room, "That's better." He went back to his prior position.

Then a clamor of tranquility had passed…

"It's so quiet here Anna. Don't you feel any tediousness?" he paused. "…it's so lonely here as if there's no people subsist…only you…you got your employees, your people, but…they don't talk to you…they avoid you…"

Lady Anna remained aloof.

"And you locked yourself here so that no one sees you…but why? To avoid their scrutinizing eyes? To avoid their bad interpretations about you or…to avoid make a mistake so that they won't judge you?"

Anna sat steadily on her seat; her hands now were on her lap having a tight grasp.

"On the other hand, why think of others on what they think about you? Who are they anyway? Are they the one who spend their money for you to live? Do they take care of you? Stop being so insecure and envious of people who don't worth your time! For God's sake Anna wake up!!!"

Lady Anna could no longer hold her patience to her cousin and decided to throw up a fray. She stood up causing Lyserg to break his balance," You know Lyserg, it's easy for you to say those things 'coz you don't experience any of it even a bit!!!" She bickered at him.

Lyserg smiled, "Now you're talking."

"Lyserg, " she pointed a finger on him, " You know nothing about me so would you mind your own business!"

"Anna, my business is your business. That's why I'm here. And I know what you feel being alone in this house for years." He looked at her eloquently.

Anna placed her both hands on her hips, "Don't you dare stared at me like that!!! I don't need your sympathy, Lyserg!!! I can live here even I'm alone!!!"

"But don't you feel any longing of happiness? The longing of companionship? You're missing the bliss of life while you're locking yourself here. Don't feel it? Don't you hear it? The world is calling you…" he showed his affection to her, "Please Anna…life is short. I don't want yours to be wasted."

Lady Anna looked at her cousin. She saw in his eyes the genuine thoughtfulness that she didn't see in others. _"Why be so compassionate to me? Don't you feel any hatred on what I'd said on you? Why heed so much for me? I can't figure out what's on your mind…" _her eyes were questioning. Eyes that said many words but too much for the mouth to speak. Her voice was shaken, trying to say something to raze her cousin's buoyancy but…

"Why?" A word that asked all the questions that she demanded an answer.

"'Coz I care Anna…I care for my hardheaded cousin." He smiled at her. A smile that erased all the lines on her forehead…

_The coldness of her face had melted…_

_The mask had already fallen…_

_The light of hope had strengthened its light…_

_A new spirit has been reborn…_

Lyserg knew that he changed Anna…he smiled at her and pulled out his hand, "Hi! I'm Lyserg, your cousin from your father's side. Nice to see you."

Anna was touched from her cousin's gesture. There's something inside her that was delighted She gave her a smile_. How many times did he pulled out is hand for me? And still he wants me to accept it._

She reached his hand and grasped it, "Hi Lyserg! Welcome to my home."

_The war is over…_

**WwWwWwWwWwWw**

**A/N: ** Ei sorry for the late, late update!!! (Bowed on her knees) Anyways, here it is!!! (Hands the new chapz) Whew!!! This one's kinda long, actually this should've been 2 chapters but I made it into one. So that Yoh and the others may arrive soon…if u reviews. Gee!! A big thanks to all who submitted their review!!! Arigato Gozaimasu!!! I really appreciate it!!!

**A/N: **Hmm…the pairing…I had already revealed about the maid and the master and I think you already sensed that it's Jeanne and Lyserg since chap2. Don't worry Yoh and Ren fans out there; they will come out soon. Just tell me if this story is leading you nowhere, if the story bores you, annoys you due to lack of Yoh, Ren, HoroHoro; pleased you…or whatever. Just click that little box down there and review. :-)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Shaman King…wish I could. But I own this complicated fanfic of mine.


	4. are you the one?

_**Alone in the Darkness**_

**Are you the One?**

Chapter IV

By nerdwitch

Two months had swiftly passed and Anna now was nowhere in the mark of loneliness although sometimes she remained unapproachable. She got her cousin that winds her up to discover the marvelous presence of her surroundings and her personal maid that assists her in everything she can. And today, they were having a picnic at the top of a hummock in Le de Woux under the big shady scarlet oak tree. Where the scenery was indeed a tour de force…

The three of them were quiet. Lyserg was on his back on the tree and had been reading a book and was already in the middle, Jeanne was preparing the food for their lunch and Anna has been staring at Le de Woux for the past 30 minutes…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**ANNA'S POV**_

_I never thought that I lived in a place where everything was almost perfect. Where things are nearly at its best. It's a good thing that I woke up from that long slumber to experience the marvelous blessings that I've got but always neglected before. And my days were never been the same old day that today was the same as yesterday. Everything was clear to me. That death isn't important as life. That life should be relished and treasured._

_Since that day Lyserg talked to me, I felt something bizarre…I couldn't say it, nor explain it…its just there. Just a mixed emotion...I felt happy and culpable, I felt infuriated and wretched, I felt like rejoicing but I wanted to cry…I don't know…its just there…just…there…_

_We talked to Kino about Jeanne. "I want Jeanne to be our friends and there shouldn't be any objections about it." I said to her._

"_Lady Anna, maids are not the right person to befriend with. They are the people who will only use you and your power to do whatever they desire when you make friends with them."_

"_They might be, but not Jeanne. She's different from them…a lot different. And you know it Kino."_

_She just nodded her head, "True…true…Jeanne is an exceptional maid. She's unique…"_

_And Jeanne became our friends. But she still claims that she's still my personal maid. Too bad for her that I remembered her say that she'll call me 'Anna' whenever I'm out of the mansion, of course, so as Lyserg._

_Everyday is different except my daily check-up with Faust and Eliza. I don't know what's already happening in my body right now. All I know is that I need to get healthy for me to travel. Because Lyserg told me that he wants me to come with him to Japan. And I accepted it. I want to see other places, discover a new environment and meet new people. And Jeanne will come with us…whether she like it or not._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**NORMAL POV**_

A leaf disturbed Lyserg's reading as it falls on the page he was reading. He seized it and took a look on its fascia. Its curves were in its perfect form and its color was crimson. _"I could no longer find this kind of leaf again for I'll soon be leaving." _He kept it and inserted it between the pages of the book.

Lyserg looked elsewhere and saw Anna who's oblivious from her milieu. _"She still is unruffled."_ He looked at Jeanne who had just finished setting the food they're going to eat this luncheon. _"And she still is demanding for her business."_ He set aside his book and get to his feet up.

Jeanne looked up at him then asked. "Where are you going?" Anna also stared at him.

"I got a surprise for the both of you." He said and winked at Anna. Jeanne looked at her naively.

Anna asked but almost knew what's the surprise, "What is it?"

Lyserg walked down the hill, "Just wait for my return." He said in halfway.

"But Lyserg, it's already lunch. It'll take you 30 minutes to return." Jeanne stood and entreated.

Lyserg reached for the car, "Don't worry. I'll be here less than you think it is." And he entered and drove the car back to the mansion.

"I wonder what it is." Jeanne asked in the air.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lyserg arrived in the Le de Woux Manor and was bothered to ask Kino why there was a black limo parked in the driveway. He directly slipped off from his car and looked intently to the limo. There, he saw…an emblem.

"This emblem is somewhat familiar…" he said.

He entered the manor and was opened by the butler. He gazed from left to right and saw nothing unusual. Then he saw a male servant named Blue Chateau.

Blue Chateau bowed, "Master Lyserg, we thought you'll arrive by early dusk…"

"Where's Kino?"

"She's in the study room with—" he looked up and saw Lyserg was gone. "Master Lyserg?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lyserg entered the study room and saw two beings. One was seated on a single couch was having a long spiky silver hair that was pony tailed and a well-built body. He just silently closed his eyes and maybe focusing on something. While the other one was facing the open window. He had a long brunette hair that reaches almost at his hips. His posture, although his back was on Lyserg, was impeccable yet splendor.

Amidamaru opened his eyes and saw Lyserg on the door. He gradually stood up and greeted him, "Good day to you, young gentleman. The Prince of Schwurzwald wanted to see Lady Anna of Le de Woux. Would you mind if we meet her?"

Lyserg looked at the brunette's back hesitantly. "What do you want from her?"

"His Majesty wants to know if where we can find Lady Anna of Le de Woux." Amidamaru insisted.

Lyserg paused for a while. _"He really is persistent to know where Anna is. Why look for her? What's the fuss?"_ he looked for the sign of Kino but saw nothing. He became more vigilant on his surroundings. _"That Chateau told me that Kino was in this room…but where is she?"_

"If you're looking for that old woman, she said that she's going to make a phone call for the duke." He said with a nippy but serious tone.

Lyserg looked at the man who had his back before him. _ "I don't like his tone." _He kept a wary aura.

The owner of the voice faced the other entities of the room. He smiled at them. His long dark brown hair falls on his shoulder as he turns to them. He looked at Lyserg and took a few steps towards him. "I'm the prince of Schwurzwald. I'm Asakura Hao." He offered a hand.

The green haired lad looked at Hao's hand and seconds passed before he accepts it. He introduced himself, "I'm Lyserg Diethyl. Anna's cousin." Eyes buried in Hao's.

Hao smirked, took his seat on a single sofa and studied Lyserg, "Very well Lyserg, this is my custodian, Amidamaru." He introduced his man.

Amidamaru bowed at Lyserg. Hao continued, "Mind if I take a glance at Anna? I want to have a word with her. I already asked that housekeeper and said that Anna is out for a while and will return before sunset but I can't wait that much." He said in sophisticated tone.

Lyserg ceased for a sec. He didn't want Hao to see Anna. He feels that that this brunette haired prince brings nothings but peril. Knowing that his cousin had just see life as an astonishing venture that her previous misadventures were part of the game of life. And now, Hao came to the picture to annihilate all his efforts for Anna. No! He won't let him!

"_He's a prince! All wishes must be granted without objections!" _ His mind dictated.

Hao still glared at him; waiting for his answer. But his mind was already set. Whether Lyserg agreed or not, he'll look for her. No one can stand in his way. And if ever there's someone who's heroic enough to confront him…his days are numbered. And he felt that this Lyserg can't oppose him especially if Anna coincides to all of his accord.

Lyserg stared at Hao's eyes, only to see the darkness within it. He was stopped. _"What's his purpose that brought him here? No matter what it is…it's treacherous."_

"I heard that Anna is having a picnic at the hill." Hao stated and Lyserg suddenly stared at him, he continued, "Amidamaru, I think it is more amusing if we go over there and join them." He stood up and roamed for a bit. Lyserg watched him as he moved. "Let's surprise her then state my plans for us. Isn't that great, Amidamaru?" he gazed to his custodian.

Amidamaru just made a downward motion of his head and said nothing.

Yet, Lyserg withstand him. He blocked Hao's way, "No. You can't see Anna—"

"Oh! But why, Lyserg? I think that's a great idea" he drew a smile on his face. And moved his way, "By the way," he whispered to him, "This will be my first and last time that I'll tell this to you…" he suddenly changed his face to a grave look, his eyes were antagonistic that were sure that no one could be against him. "Don't dare to obstruct me! " and then gave him a smile. "Oh well…that's all. I got to see Anna." He passed him.

Lyserg was stunned. Hao gave him a threat…and he doesn't deserve it. There was something inside him that wanted to be unleashed. And he couldn't bear to resist it. "IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT ALTHOUGH YOU'RE A PRINCE YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, HAO ASAKURA!!!" his hands were clenched as his boiling point reaches its peak. His eyes were both glaring with anger. He was about to turn to Hao but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "AMIDAMARU?! DON'T DARE TO STOP ME!!!" his eyes burning with fury.

Amidamaru just slowly moved his head and followed Hao.

The door shuts. Its sounds reverberate throughout the room.

Lyserg now occupied the room all by himself. "DAMN IT!!!" still scrunching his fists, "I can't let him!!" He was about to grasp the door handle when Hao's words echoed through his mind.

"…_This will be my first and last time that I'll tell this to you…don't dare to obstruct me!"_

He still remembers the way the prince of Schwurzwald looked at him. A look that made his spine shivers for a while. A look that lightens up his fury for him. "CURSE HIM!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

His majesty's limo was on the way where Anna used to picnic. Hao gazed his vision on the window where trees altered its view into prairie. A smile was drawn, "Amidamaru, have you seen something funny about that boy, Lyserg?"

"I'm not sure, Master Hao." He just answered back.

Hao leaned his elbow on the window, "That Lyserg's eye showed me that he's not afraid of me…but the funny thing is…he has no guts to prove it!!!" and he wickedly laughed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lyserg immediately rode to the car and drives as fast as he could to the hummock. He needed to be there first before Hao does. He took the fastest route to get there…the rough way.

A sweat fell on the side of his cheek as the car kept on tumbling up and down upon the rocky path. The air conditioner must've been broken for he can't feel any coolness of it or…must've been him who's being frenzied upon the situation. He opened the window and the wind pushed against him.

He exited on the woods and was revealed to the wheat fields. This time the path was smeared but still, didn't heed about the car's condition. He just accelerated his velocity. He can now see the hummock from the distance and the scarlet oak tree. On the contrary, Hao's limo was just a kilometer as it pushed itself up on the hill. Hao's going to make it before he does. _"If Kino didn't talked to me after they left, I should've been there first! _He hasty his pace.

He was about to make a turn when all of a sudden there came appear a herd of cows passing through the roadway. He needed to pull off the gas. _"Such stopover!" _and he waited. His eyes caught the supposed to be surprised for Anna and Jeanne on the passenger's seat. But unfortunately, this won't be a surprise anymore. As Hao came to the scene, _"This will be useless!"_ the surprise would have been plane tickets to Japan which he planned all by himself without Anna's knowledge that he already purchased it.

"My poor cousin would be suffering once more if I didn't do anything for her."

The road was clear.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lady Anna had already finished her meal when they heard an engine stopped at the pedestal of the hill. She drank on her glass and stood up. Jeanne stood beside her and made to the point to approach Lyserg. She ran over to the newcomer thinking about Lyserg's surprise for them…but to her dismay it wasn't him.

The limo unleashed the brunette prince, Hao. His hair swayed as the air bypassed him. He smiled at Jeanne who's already halfway from him. He told Amidamaru that he could stay within this horizon while he's away with Anna.

Jeanne saw the insignia on the limo, "The emblem of the King of Schwurzwald." She whispered.

Hao walked up to her, "You must be Jeanne." He said.

Jeanne held her skirt and bowed, "Yes, Prince Hao. I'm Jeanne, Lady Anna's personal maid."

"Thanks for taking care of her while I'm gone. I could take care of her now." And he walked to the oak tree.

Jeanne remained bowed until she sensed that Hao's no longer near her. She watched him as he walked to her lady. "What does he mean?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Anna's face was now blank and cold again as she gazed at the person walking up to her. _"And who's this one?" _she watched him as he made his move up to her in his royal suit with the badge representing the sign of Schwurzwald on his left chest. "Schwurzwald." She muttered.

Hao bowed at her as he arrived in front of her. He reached for her hand to kiss it and then stared into her dark eyes but saw nothing but space. He made his posture as he still had her hand, "Anna, I'm very glad to see you." His eyes buried to her, sensing the very soft hand of the lady of Le de Woux. "I'm here to be with you." His face was as peaceful as an angel…a face that couldn't even kill a fly.

The air became chilly.

Anna took back her hand and studied him. His eyes…his nose…his lips…his face…they're all familiar to her. His hair possessed a dark brown color, so as his eyes…but it wasn't friendly anymore as she remembered…no longer sparkle…and his hair…why was it long?

"Have we met before?" she inquired. Her face asked with curiosity. As if she wanted to know more about him. A question asking if he's the one she wanted to meet a long time ago.

The Prince of Schwurzwald gave her a smile, "I think yes."

Anna held her breath; _"Was he the one?"_ she became nervous, her heartbeat ran fast…she didn't know what to do. She became pale and her hands were clammy. _ "What if he's not?"_

"Anna, are you alright?" Hao touched her cheek and deemed its coldness. "Are you ill?" he said in a worried tone. "Come," he held her on her back, "I'll take you home."

But Anna didn't even move an inch. And Hao had stiffened, "Anna? What's wrong?"

Lady Anna tried to suppress the emotions she's having by making her voice sounds as casual, "I'm fine." She turned her back on him and moved to the oak tree's shadow on the other side.

She breathed the salubrious air of Le de Woux. Took all her chances to compose herself even for a little bit…while the prince was on his way for her. "Anna, are you afraid of me?"

Lady Anna took a gulp of air before she faced him, "No. I'm not" a sound of a snob. "Why should I be afraid of you? I didn't even know you." She said sarcastically. Her eyes were as if challenging him.

Hao grinned, "By the way you look and the way you sound…that reminds me of something, Anna." He placed her hand on her shoulder and she became bemused. "I should've known that you already forgotten me, my dear princess." He cupped his both hands on her face.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lyserg had already arrived on the spot and parked his car after the limo. He immediately takes off and was on his way up the hill when Amidamaru suddenly spoke up.

"You're restricted to that area, Master Lyserg." He's leaning his back on the limo, crossed arm and closed eyes.

But Lyserg, as if he didn't heard a thing, took another step.

"Just a friendly cue, Master Lyserg: If you don't want to lose SOMETHING important, just stop."

He stopped and glared back to Amidamaru who's still on his latter position, "What are you saying? Are you nuts? I assume that you don't know what may occur if you still continue to stop me!"

Amidamaru opened his eyes, "I had already imagined what may happen to you, Master Lyserg, " he said, " or to—her."

Lyserg looked back and saw Jeanne coming to him, she waved, "Lyserg!"

He looked again to Amidamaru, "What do you mean?" he scrutinized.

"He had already given you a forewarning, young master. Don't try to withdraw It." and again he closed his eyes.

Jeanne emerged "Lyserg, Prince Hao had arrived!"

"I know." He closed his fist. His face was dimmed.

Jeanne almost shouted for joy, "It's the second time this season Anna received a visitor! Isn't that great, Lyserg? " She almost clapped.

Lyserg remained reserved.

"If this continues, Anna would have lots of friends! And she'll be happy forever!" she looked at the sky and compact her hands as if wishing.

Lyserg gnashed his teeth, _"She'll suffer like hell!"_

"Uhm, Lyserg," she moved her head to him, "Is this the surprise you're talking about?" she mused. "I'm so glad!"

"NO! And never will I give you a present that was almost a poison to all of us!!!"

"Huh?" her merry-making was left hanging in the air. "Then…tell me…why he's…here?"

"He's going to take Anna away from us."

Jeanne was taken aback, "Wha-what do you mean?" she seized his arm. "He can't do that!"

"That prince, Hao…was Anna's fiancé." He cried out.

Jeanne was stunned. "What?! How can that possibly happen???" she was bewildered.

Lyserg held his grip tighter, "Kino told me that Anna's father had made an arranged marriage for his daughter to the son of King Mikihisa. The duke and the king were a longtime friend that's why they made this arranged marriage for their firstborns. Anna was an only child and the king chose his eldest son, Hao, to be Anna's fiancé. But unfortunately, something happened that made the king's youngest son to be her fiancé."

Jeanne now was still confused, "If that's what happened…then why was he here? At least, Prince Yoh should be here not Hao—oh no…" Jeanne realized something.

Lyserg abruptly gazed at her, "Jeanne, what's wrong?"

"It's about Prince Yoh, it was stated that he died 12 years ago in a car crash at the Cliff of Tharo and his body was never been found…" she felt chilly. " Prince Hao had taken his place…" she said warily.

"How come that news didn't even reach me?" Lyserg tried to dredge up where was he 12 years ago.

She looked at him; ruby eyes to his emerald ones. "It's because the King doesn't want the news to spread throughout the region…the queen deeply grieved to her son's sudden death of his young age of 6, she quietly followed her son 3 months after the mishap happened…"

"And you know it?" Lyserg inquired. "I thought the king doesn't want it to swell up…"

Jeanne hissed, "I was an ex-maid at the palace"

His eyes had widened, "You are what?!—so you knew about that guy, Amidamaru, that Hao's custodian."

She looked at Amidamaru who was still standing besides the limo, "Yes…he was Prince Yoh's former assistant."

**WwWwWwWwWwWw**

**A/N: ** So the prince was Hao? And Yoh died!?!? Oh, no!!! this can't be!!! Waaah!! Ehem…Hmm I think this story needs to move more deeply to reveal some more secrets about the real score of what's really happening…Gee, I think I'm going outlandish as I keep on working on this fic. it's sooo complicated. But weeeee!!!! I love flashbacks!! They're so mysterious…and reveal more and more dark secrets!!! So get-on on your keyboard and start making a review:-)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Shaman King…wish I could. But I own this complicated fanfic of mine. Do I really need to include this? 


	5. The Enigma at the rear of my Expectation

_**Alone in the Darkness**_

**The Enigma at the rear of my Expectation**

Chapter V

By nerdwitch

Anna's eyes had widened. He cupped her face?! Her hands inevitably became itchy for Hao's face. And without a blink, Hao had frozen from his position and his eyes intensified. His hair had covered his handsome face.

Anna took a backward step while caressing her throbbing hand that landed on Hao's left face. She felt bad but not feeling guilty for doing it…but she feels free. A line of smile can be traced on her lips.

Hao gradually touched the side of his face where Anna's hand landed. It sores…really sores…he drew back his hair and looked at her. He did let her see his reddened cheek that Anna left a mark on…he sneered.

Anna was a backed, _"Why that smile on his face?"_

"I'll forgive you from what you've done, my princess. But promise me that you won't do it again." He offered her his hand.

"Stay away from me! I don't even know you although you're from Schwurzwald! Go away!" she cried and went havoc.

He curled his lips, "Anna, you truly had forgotten me… It's been 12 years since the last time we had met…"

"What I only remember was the boy…" she said under her breath.

"In my friend's birthday, Nichrome…can't you remember?" he continued.

She whispered, "Yes…I remember that party and never will I forget it."

"I got attracted to your deep set of eyes but what I see were your eyes raining from tears…"

Anna held her mouth…couldn't believe that he was saying all those things that truly happened to her in her past. Her knees trembled and she lost her balance, "This…this can't be…"

Hao slowly walked to her, opening his arms wide, "I wanted to comfort you…hold you in my arms but I can't. Eyes kept watching my every move… So instead that before they realized that I'm a prince…I disappeared from your sight."

Lady Anna recalled the part that there was a group of girl shattering that they'd see the prince. She was now crying on her sleeve of pink wool jacket. "No…it's too good to be true…" she sobbed, "I've waited for so long…" she whimpered.

"Anna…" Hao stooped in front of her and finds her other hand. "I'm real…you don't have to wait anymore, "he placed her hand on his face, "I'm sorry if I've kept you waiting…"

Anna looked up and saw Hao's face. She tried to compare the face of that young boy to his…but she ended up to Hao. Tears rolled in her eyes. She couldn't believe that the one she's waiting for was just in front of her. For 12 years of darkness…for 12 years of coldness…for 12 years of being alone…she was awakened by her knight!

But she felt nothing special for him. And she didn't know why. She felt his face on the palm of her hand…its softness…smoothness…she tried to find her feelings that she kept for years but she can't find it right now…was it lost?

She stopped from crying and took her hand to dry up her face. "I…want to know you…tell me your name."

Hao smiled and kissed again her hand, "I'm Asakura Hao and I'll be you prince forever!"

…

…

…

…the world seemed to stop…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"_I'm Asakura Hao and I'll be your prince forever!"_

Those words kept on daunting her every now and then. It was already past midnight and she still couldn't sleep. She lain herself on her queen sized bed and was ogling at the ceiling for the past hours. She held her hands on her chest as if feeling every beat of her heart. The whole mansion was very quiet and she thought that she's the only one who's been awake all this time. She whispered his name…" Hao."

"_He's the prince of Schwurzwald, son of King Mikihisa and Queen Keiko. Twin brother of…Y—what was his name? Yao? Yo—my former mentor told me his moniker. Otherwise, his brother died from a car crash 12 years ago and didn't survive the accident. His body was never been found since the tragedy happened at the Cliff of Tharo…and only his chauffeur's corpse was retrieved…"_

Lady Anna sighed, "Why was I thinking about a deceased person?" she hit herself on the head. And after a while, continued staring at the ceiling. She imagined his face, " Hao…"

"_He's so erudite and dulcet…he always had this subtle smile on his face…and he's an epitome of a gentleman. No doubt that every girl will swoon over his feet. Yet, he keeps on calling me his 'princess'…and he call himself as my prince…I thought he'll be my knight…"_

She moved her hand above his face and stared at it.

"_He wanted me to be his mate…and told me that we're already engaged since childhood that everything was going just fine…and he proposed to me under that shady scarlet oak tree…and stated his dreams for the two of us…"_

She reclined to the other side of the bed where the window could be seen but covered by the veil. And from there, she continued to stare…

"_And I don't accept his proposal…but why? I don't even understand myself…he's the one I've been waiting for…he's the one who encouraged me to live…but…there's something that's blocking my feelings for him…as if he's not the one. That he's just someone who just came out from nowhere…"_

She wiggled her head and pulled out a pillow to inter her face. "Why am I bothered to all of these things!?" she asked herself.

After a moment of silence, she suddenly remembered something. She removed the pillow and helped herself to be seated.

"Lyserg…I remembered he warned me about Hao…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Less than hours ago…**_

They arrived in the mansion and Lyserg took his chance to talk to Anna so he dragged her in private.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Lyserg, would you like to explain why you brought me here?"

"Anna, " he looked into her eyes, "Don't listen on what he had said to you. He's dangerous!"

"What are you saying?" she walked a bit, "He seems to be a nice person, cousin Lyserg."

"Listen to me, coz, don't be deceived by the way he looks and the way he speaks at you…He's a rogue! Don't buy his words!"

Anna placed her hands on her hips, "Ok then…give me one reason why should I listen to you and not to him."

He slammed his hand on his forehead, "As to what I've said, he's a crook!!! He had just given me a threat!"

"He had given you a threat? But why?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Present time…**_

…

…

She sighed, "I think a good sleep will do…thinking about what happened will surely give me a nuisance." And slowly she was succumbed by slumber…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"And she thinks that you're the one she long waited for? Hao, you're such a great liar!!!"

It was a lucid nocturnal and Hao was in the balcony with his longtime friend, Nichrome, having a fine drink of wine in the palace. Hao was leaning his back and elbows on the terrace against the nature while Nichrome was gawking at the hanging silver moon on the sky.

"And you said all those things to her as if they do exist! Damn, I hope I was there to witness all those lunacy you act on her…did she believed on you? Does she buy your words?"

Hao only smiled, "Yes, I do made her believed! But her cousin will surely try his best in order for her to stop trusting me. Anyway, I still see a diminutive glimpse on her doubting me. But tomorrow, I assure you, she's mine all the way." He wickedly laughed.

"Yeah, cheers on that!" and they toast and deplete the liquid on their crystal goblet into their gullet. "A six years old boy won't really do that in real life. The emotions and those flowery words can't be true. Even the thought of doing it…it's disgusting!" Nichrome grinned.

But Hao suddenly yanked him. And gave him his eyes that could shiver any life forms.

"Hey, why that face? Did I say something wrong?…Oh, oh…don't you—don't say that—you are really in love with that Ice Queen? Or rather—your princess, Ha-o?"

Hao released him and drank on his glass. He faced his friend, "And if I say that I do. What'll you gonna do?"

Nichrome gazed at him, jaw dropped, "You do?" he was stopped for a jiffy. He can't believe that his friend really fell in love with that Ice Queen; that his friend was capable to love someone. Oh well, he just simply stared at his goblet of wine, moving it in circles. "So, if what you are telling me is true…and you really possessed those feelings since you're what—six years old? Then I guess that's the reason why you're so jealous to your brother that he almost got all the favorable things in his life except his precious life…that you—"

"Shut up would you!" Hao yelled at him.

Nichrome surrendered his hands in the air, "OK, OK I'll cut off!!" he grabbed his glass, "I think I need to pour another shot of wine." He walked inside.

The marquis' son left the prince of Schwurzwald alone in the balcony.

Hao stared at his own shadow. He grinned.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**HAO'S POV**_

_He got all the things he wanted except his life…his precious life…he got the throne to be the next king, rule over Schwurzwald and the assets of this kingdom. But at that time, I was given nothing only to marry a duke's daughter who I never even laid an eye on! Perhaps, they should've looked for a princess not just a daughter in the peerage! That's a shame! Me? The firstborn? Damn! I don't care whether my father and that duke were good old friends that their firstborns should be affianced together! Didn't they both realize that I, as a firstborn, should have all the opportunities I wanted! That's why I protested before that two old craps signed that damn pact. I needed to make up a plan. Although, I'm only 6 at that time, it doesn't mean that I know nothing. To tell you the truth…this brain of mine can do anything!_

_I managed to convince my brother that he's not suitable to inherit the crown, that he's useless! He's not responsible enough to dominate the Kingdom of Schwurzwald! That he couldn't rule anything beyond his eyes because he's a lazy freak! He thinks of the throne as only a game that he usually goes on playing with the other children than me who studies my lessons every hour. I told him that he's more suitable to marry someone, perhaps, the daughter whose father was talking about. That ruling Schwurzwald was not his thing and that he couldn't even won a Hide and Seek!_

_But he only gave me his silly smile that I usually get irritated with. As if he didn't care of what I've said to him and gave me these words, "Oki…you can have what you want, Hao…And its true that I can't handle Schwurzwald right now, but when l win in our Hide and Seek and return, what's yours would be mine" and he waved back to me as he was called by the other children in the garden, "See yah later, Hao!"_

_Hah! As if he could win over me. Impossible! And that's it! That's how I got my crown and how he got the engagement. Stupid he…he's the one who convinced the king to be the one engaged with Anna, that duke's daughter. But they said that it'll take time before they came around again to that topic and studied the case._

_Until the birthday of Nichrome came. And every child came to that grand birthday party, where I saw this blonde girl _(he smirked)_. She was with her father, hand in hand, as they walked through the hall of the marquis and he left her there. She's thin and was aloof to anyone. She had those cold eyes that were staring on the floor. That makes her different from them. Different from other young ladies who were trying to make an impression on others. But then, it's too late that I realized someone blocked my view to her._

"_Si-Silva?" my eyes almost popped out from my head. He's the girl's father? He's the duke and she—she's her father?_

"_A pleasant evening, Prince Hao." The duke stated._

"_Silva, is she your daughter?"_

"_Yes, would you like me to introduce you to her?" he accentuated._

"_No," I moved my head, "I can manage."_

_I saw her…and I fell for those eyes…those cold eyes. But my brother…he suddenly breaks in to the picture. Damn him! And damn those girls who kept on giggling at my back! I need to do something! So I went to Nichrome…I need his cooperation!_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hao! I said I'm going home now!" Nichrome shouted on the door.

Hao flickered. He gets inside and looked at the aged clock drooping on the partition. It's almost 1:30 in the morning, "Yeah, let's call it a nighttime—a crack of dawn—or whatsoever!" he jumped onto the sofa. "Have the driver convey you to Dreuxscheld. Goodnight and good morning!" he appeased his nape on the throw cushion and closed his eyes.

"Ok! Just don't forget to stir up before 7 to greet your princess! Ciao!" and Nichrome slipped away.

Hao just remained his eyes closed until he feels that a car just flee from the driveway. He groaned, "Wake up before 7? My earliest was 9!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Two weeks had abruptly passed. Lyserg had relinquished the plane tickets to Jeanne and Anna on a morn at the garden of the mansion.

"But—" Jeanne was cut off.

Anna placed down her cup, "You'll come with us whether you like it or not. And I won't entertain any excuses saying you can't come with us." She finalized.

Her maid just lowered her head and held her left elbow; "Our flight would be Friday this coming week. And today is Saturday. Only 6 days left and I don't have any documents needed and it'll take long before I complete all the requirements for any corroboration, Lady Anna…Uh, I mean, Anna."

"I said, I don't entertain excuses," She took a bite on her chocolate chipped cookie, being oblivious to what Jeanne said.

"Don't worry Jeanne," Lyserg assured her." The time I acquired the tickets, I already processed all the credentials you two both needed. You see, Anna doesn't have anything such as passports, visa, and the like, so I thought you too don't have those things. That's why I called up someone to supervise your documents for a short period of time." He held his cup.

"And who may that be?" she asked.

He drank, "My brother, Marco. You see, he's a lawyer."

Anna looked over his cousin who's just adjacent to her, "And where's Marco right now?"

"As of now, he's staying in America. And for everyone's knowledge, he's an excellent lawyer and a highly paid one. He got lots of clients including my cousins in Japan for business purposes. He also had this sideline; although it looks more likely that it was his thing, he solves any kinds of cases and had all of them won. Yet, he only chose those clients who were at the right lane, because he loved being just over those who had affronted."

Anna smirked, "Poor of them who were against him."

Anyhow, again, Jeanne doesn't have any options to choose. She just quietly shrugged.

"Your cousins were business-minded?" Anna asked.

Lyserg took a bite, "Yup. Anyways, my cousin, spiky, would be opening a theme park, why don't we come and visit that place when we arrived in Japan?"

"Wow! That would be great! I haven't gone to any amusement park before," Jeanne was delighted. She hasn't seen anything amusing in Le de Woux even a small caravan. Because it was told that people forbids to do some entertainment within the borough of the duke, for them it was an impertinence to the lady of the mansion, who they thought was so fragile, naïve and so vulnerable.

"I could say that that cousin of yours was an affluent human. How many businesses does he have?" Anna said perplexedly.

Lyserg only smiled, " Oh well, spiky does inherited his father's business, their oil refineries in Japan and other countries; numerous shopping malls and various hotel suites, and in addition, his newly constructed theme park that he builds in his own."

"He-really-is-amazing! I guess he's aging fast due to his responsibilities." Jeanne stated in awe.

"Nah! That spiky hair won't grow old that easily. He always finds his time to escape in some meetings just to have some leisure."

Anna laid her back on the chair, "Good for him then."

Suddenly a maid came running and approached Anna. "Lady Anna." But she just took a sipped on her tea. "Lady Anna, Prince Hao is on the line and he would like to talk to you…" the maid handed the cordless phone to her.

"You may go." And Anna seized the phone. When the maid was gone, she stared at Lyserg but he didn't show anything unusual. She placed the receiver on her ear.

"Good morning, my princess"

"_His usual greeting to me every morning. The haggard and mannish but smooth voice of Hao that was obviously still at his bed but fighting to wake up has charms to anyone who hear. His voice always had this tone of buoyancy that he always carries. His burr that every girl would be willing to die for…and yet, I didn't care to any of this attributes anymore…no longer excited…"_

"Hi Hao" she said coyly.

"_However, I already accepted the fact that Hao was my knight…but was rather being called as my…prince…and I wonder why. I accepted him as my fiancé but I don't want to talk about the wedding. I deem that I needed to explore life more…that there are lots of opportunities for me waiting to be discovered..."_

"So how's your day?"

"_I needed to forget the boy at the party, my knight. He's no longer the boy who smile candidly and his eyes that sparkled through eternity. He had changed…he became mature now and he needed it as the heir of the throne…responsibility. There are many people counting on him…"_

"Fine." She said in a low.

" _Goodbye my knight, you're no longer the one I'd been waiting for…no longer the one who I used to dream about…no longer the one I wanted to meet…you had changed…from a childish boy to a man with dignity… And, I know…it wasn't necessary for me anymore to compare you to the one who I used to know to the one that you showed me who you are now… I must've accepted the fact that there are things that doesn't change…that only people do."_

"I'll be around there after 2 hours, my princess…"

"Ok"

And she hung up

"I guess he'll be here again," Lyserg said as he looked on the farthest part of the garden, eyebrows twitching.

"In two hours."

He looked at his watch, "Hmm…earlier than the last time." He stood up. "Just remember what I've said to you. Keep a gap on him."

"You talk as if you already knew him, cousin. Anyhow, I don't care; just try to be a man when the two of you met." She grinned. "And that would be exciting. I'll keep an eye."

Lyserg said nothing and walked off.

While Jeanne cleaned the table, "Wasn't that offended him?"

Anna watched as her cousin strolled away, "I guess not. He'll be fine…for all I know."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hao had now reached Le de Woux. He looked up at the stairs leading to the entrance. His eyes trailed the line-ups of her male and female servants and Kino, her housekeeper. The old Kino greeted him.

She bowed to show respect to the throne, "Welcome to Kyouyama manor, Prince Hao…Lady Anna was now at the garden for a couple of hours now."

He gave him a faint smile, "That's good to hear." And he made his way to Anna.

On his way, he came to pass to an open window freeing the sound of music. He took a glance inside on who's playing. And he gasped.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lyserg had kept on playing the white grand piano with all his heart. Feeling every note as if it soothes the very inch of him. His fingers were as light as a feather tapping on every key. He feels as blithe as ever, relieving himself from deep thinking from these past few days about Hao. He wanted to break away from him for a while now…

And he ended the piece…

…

And from nowhere, he heard someone clapping. He searched to where it belongs. Only to see Hao by the windowpane, staring at him, applauding.

"That's a nice piece you had, Lyserg."

Lyserg frown. _"I'm trying to distress myself, Man!"_ he placed down the cover on the keys. The first thing that he wanted to do was to ignore Hao and leave, but, remembers something that Anna had said.

So he walked to the window and faced Hao, "What do you want?"

"I want nothing from you. I just dropped by to see on who's playing."

He groaned, "Now that you already know, what you gotta do? As you can see, Anna is not here."

"I know. She's in the garden w-a-i-t-i-n-g for me. Oh well, I don't want my princess to wait any longer." Hao faced him in halfway and smirked; "I hope I'd completed your day!" he laughed and walked away.

Lyserg was left scrunching his fist. _"Lyserg, control yourself!!"_ he said to himself. He slammed his fist on the pane with all his might.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hao" Anna said in a soft-spoken mode.

They were at the gazebo on the middle of a man-made lake with a wooden bridge that connects them to the terrain. The water was as sheer as crystal, the water lilies were like floating candles with their peach blossoms raised above the water, birds were twittering on trees around the lake…and seems like everything was perfect.

She watched him as he feeds the fishes with flakes. Anna studied his face, his posture…she wants to remember everything about him before she go. His moves, his voice…she no longer wants to wait for another 12 years…missing everything.

"Yes, my princess?" he stopped noshing the tiny organisms the he fed and gazed at Anna, "You want to?" asking if she wanted to give food to the fishes.

She just moved her head, "Hao, there's something that I want to say to you."

He placed down the canister of flakes, "Ok, just go on."

Anna moved over to the bench, which was at the middle of that pavilion, and seated. Hao followed her but remained standing, "Hao, I'll be leaving."

"To where?"

"To Japan."

"When?"

"6 days from now."

"…and when…will you return?"

Anna slowly shunted her head, "…I don't know."

Hao became faded, "6 days from now…isn't that too soon, Anna? Or you already planned this a long time ago without even bothering to tell me until now." He leaned his back on the pillar and crossed his arms.

But she just moved her head up, "Too early for you yet too late for me. I can't even wait for it, Hao."

He heaved a sigh, "Ok…I understand why you are excited about it…but why tell me when it's already late?"

She stared at him, "It's because Lyserg just told me a while ago that we are leaving."

"Lyserg." He whispered. _"He really wants me to depart from her…nice try, Lyserg, nice try!" _"You really want to go?"

Anna nodded.

"Ok. But when you return, we'll talk about the wedding." He stated as if he's dealing with her.

She just shrugged.

"What time is your flight so that I can drive you to the airport?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Days passed and the three had already packed their things before their flight tomorrow. Jeanne was so excited so as Anna but not that blatant to the sight. She was just silently looking by the window at her room that afternoon, thinking of what may happen to them when they disembark to Japan. Of what things she will surely miss when they left Le de Woux…the robins that always woke her up every morning, the abrupt errands of her maids when they were called by Kino, the walls and floors of the mansion…and the stillness of Le de Woux.

Her mind suddenly reacts: What about Hao?

Yeah, what about Hao? Will she miss him? She remained shut. But unexpectedly remembered something, "I almost forgot!" she remembered the handkerchief Hao gave to her from that party. She promised herself to return it and say thank you, but now she was about to leave, "Oh, no. I must find it!"

She hurriedly went to her former room during her childhood days. Jeanne saw her but was ignored, "Why is she in a hurry?"

Anna emerged. She instantly looked at the closet; she looked at the top and to the bottom. Threw up everything that's no good to her on the floor. She searched the cabinet and opened its drawers one by one but found nothing. "Where is it?" she said exhaustedly. She looked at the boxes and spilled it out upside down but still was out of luck.

Jeanne went inside the room and saw that everything was a mess. Clothes were lying on the floor; papers, toys and books were like a pile of trash. "Lady Anna, what're you doing?" she was aghast from what she saw.

Anna ceased for a moment and looked up to Jeanne. She immediately asked her to help her find a hankie, specifically a white linen hankie.

"For what?" Jeanne looked at the top shelf of her stuff toys.

Anna looked over to the sofa; "I want to return it to Hao."

"Prince Hao gave you a hankie? When?" Jeanne went to the beddings of her bed.

"He gave that to me when we were still a kid in a party. It means so much to me…but I promised to return it to him when we meet again."

Jeanne searched under the foam, on the blanket and saw nothing particular. "But why didn't he remember about it?"

She paused, "I dunno," she looked over to the things that were scattered on the floor.

Her maid removed the pillows and was accidentally tossed it on Anna's feet, "Oops! Sorry, Lady Anna. Just checking if there's something beneath it."

"Nah, it's ok," she picked up the pillow on her arms and something white fell on the floor.

"I guess we already found it," Jeanne smiled.

Anna kneeled and picked up the fallen cloth. She smiled and placed it near her chest, "It's the hankie, Jeanne!"

Jeanne moved towards her, "Wow! That's good to hear!"

Anna gradually opened the creased hankie while Jeanne tried to clean up the mess, "I can now return you to Hao, little hankie." She whispered, "There was his name here embossed in gold and silver. But I can't read it because I still don't know how to read at that time. I was only 7 when I learned how to."

"Really?" Jeanne was so thrilled; "There's a name on it?"

"Yes, Jeanne," she opened the last fold of the hankie and saw the name.

Her eyes broadened; she felt she was being struck by lightning. Her chest tautens and she was flabbergasted. There's a name on it, and yes, it was embossed in gold and silver as she remembered it but it wasn't Hao. She didn't know what to feel at the moment. She wanted to cry because someone duped her…yet she wanted to smile and rejoice because she now understands why she felt cold when she's with him. And now…she learns that her knight wasn't a prince…and that her knight was still around somewhere and waiting for her.

Jeanne sneaked behind her to see the name on the hankie. She was expecting to see Hao's name but set eyes on the name of the late lamented prince of Schwurzwald. She gasped and was now troubled. What must she do? Will she tell Anna that the one who owns that name had already died 12 years ago? Or will she let her castle in the sky lead her to her own happiness just for a matter of time until she confessed the whole truth with her? Oh no…

"I thought I was hopeless…" Anna started to let loose, " I thought I'm gonna grow old to this mansion until I die but Lyserg came…I thought I'm gonna be with Hao for the rest of my life, but as destiny dictates itself…Hao wasn't the one I'd been waiting for. He wasn't my knight who saved me from the eyes that criticized me…he wasn't the one who gave me hope to live…he was a fraud! …and again, my knight saved me." she placed the hankie close to her heart and closed her eyes. "He saved me from being blind and helps me see the real light that was still waiting for me…"

She looked at Jeanne, "Jeanne, will you kindly please tell my cousin that we will use our private plane instead of using the plane tickets he purchased. My father bought an airdrome and it wasn't used for a quite sometimes until the duke arrived here. And we will leave tonight…for tomorrow would be a great day for the three of us…" she slowly sauntered on the couch near the window and seated. And continued to withdraw her sentiments.

"And from there…another chapter would be open…I will no longer be called Lady Anna who's pathetic and detached; who showed nothing but coldness. I'll be different from then on…no one could no longer deceive me…for there's someone who I know will be there for me…who stays with me…and that's no other than my knight…my Yoh…" she musingly avowed as she gazed on the window as if it was opened but was covered by the lynching drapery.

She felt something that was such a bizarre inside her. She couldn't smile to say that everything was fine because inside her was chaos between anguish and glee…and both bring her nothing but tears…tears of pain and joy… She wanted to be alone for now to see things more clearly…to evaluate everything that confuses her and make up for the things that she loses. But she knew that after this very day, a lot of things would change her…and it could only happen if they leave immediately.

Jeanne wanted to cry as she saw her lady with that look of optimism on her face but with a tinge of sadness…the way she talked about things that made her more hopeful to see his knight… She felt pity for her. But she doesn't want to destroy her happiness right now…although it was all wrong. "I'll…I'll tell it to—to Lyserg, A-Anna." She left her in the room to alleviate herself.

After a short slothful walk, she finds herself leaning on the wall getting her strength from it. Jeanne tried to keep her tears from rolling. Now that Anna was free from her delusions from Hao, she's very happy for her but if she's looking forward to see her knight for the rest of her life, she promised herself that she won't left her and be all alone in her room…again…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"_Brother, where are we going?" a little boy asked as they continue to walk into the forest. It was a dark night, for the thick blankets of clouds were covering the moon. And the wind grew stronger and colder as they enter the woods._

_His shoes had become heavy as the mud gets its way to stick to it. He felt itchy due to mosquito bites and the twitching of the branches on his skin. "We're already far from them!" telling his brother that they already made a great distance from the party. He could no longer hear the noises coming from them and the light from the hall seems like a candle in the dark._

"_You said we're going to play something. Why don't we at least also invite those other children in the hall? Then, it would be fun instead of only 2 of us." Still childish as he spoke and his energy was still in high._

"_No, this game would only be for the two of us." His face can't be seen in the shadow. No one would notice his expression of chaos._

"_Oki." He jumped over the log in front of him. And they continue their journey inside the forest. And moments passed…._

_The little one could no longer carry himself anymore so he stopped and complained to his brother. "Hey!" he pointed a finger on him, "I'm tired of walking and I want to return now! We're already far from the others and I would rather play with them than to play with you! Anyhow, I don't know what kind of game you wanted us to play and why you prefer to opt for this kind of place." He turned his back on his brother, "I'm going back now!" _

_But his brother's hand dragged him, "We're almost there, little brother. And if you want to know the game that we will be playing…it'll be your favorite…hide and seek…and I'll be the It!"_

_Until everything became blurred as if a thick fog swallowed them. And now they were inside in an old shack where stacks of hay were kept in bundles. _

"_A hide and seek on this place? Are you insane? The hall is much far better that this old shack! There's even no room to hide!"_

_His brother just sat on one of the wooden boxes there that were scattered and stared on the flickering flashlight, " You still don't get it, you stupid brother of mine."_

_He looked at his brother while his on top of the heaps of hay. "I'm-a-No-Stupid-Brother-of-Yours, remember that. Otherwise, I'll just forget about our accord." He jumped down and faced him._

_But he just mischievously smiled, "Oh no, you don't. I need them both. And I just think of a plan to get them without sacrificing the other." He grinned._

_The little one looked at his brother as if already guessing the lunacy that rushed from him and he could sense that it was dangerous…he was alarmed._

…

…

_And the last thing he knew was that he was being slammed on the floor and was knocked down several times. His brother had thrown him 2 or 3 wooden boxes. He received his whip all throughout his young body…his punches…his blows…_

_He could no longer move his fingers nor open his eyes…his body sores like hell and it is too much for him to handle. He suffers the cuts, the bruises, the wounds, his sore muscles…he shouts for pain…he yelled for help…but no one came. He heard his brother's wicked laughter and his footsteps towards him. Hence, he tried to defend himself but nothing seemed to happen. And again, he was thrown to the hay and it all fell over him._

"_I told you, you could never, ever win a hide and seek!!!" and he laughed again. His laughter was like a requiem to his ears. The last sound that he could hear before his candle succumbs its light. He tried to crawl to his last energy and tried to open his brown eyes._

_He tried to let out his voice only to splatter blood from his mouth. He tried to stand but only up to his knees. He looked at his brother's evilness and gave him the words:_

"_I…" he coughed,_

"_I'm going to…" blood rained on his face,_

" _win this game you…started…" he splattered more blood,_

"_And I will return to face you!!!"_

_But he only smirked; "Beat me if you can!!!" and again, he whipped him non-stop… _

…_he cried for pain…_

_Until he could no longer feel his agonizing body…he became numb from his chase as if he's only a punching bag or a puppet to his eyes. He became tired from shouting. He swayed his body to where the force leads him. He wanted to lose himself but seems like his mind was still wide-awake to witness the cruelty of his brother. He was running short for air…running dizzy due to lost of blood…his vision became vague and everything became irregular…_

_He was slammed on the wall…his bones were as if turned to jelly…he tried to laid his back onto it but he could no longer support himself. He was about to fall sideway but his brother knocked him down on the other side causing his head to bumped loudly on the wooden box that was beside him…he felt his blood flowing…he heard his laughter…_

_Then suddenly, the intermittent light turned off, the battery expired. Everything became black…and he didn't know whether his eyes were shut or not. The door swung open and heard someone came in. His brother laughed and everything happened so fast that he was now all alone in the old shack…and the moment that he had been waiting for came…_

…_his candle was blown away…_

A boy suddenly revived from his sleep. Beads of sweat were on his face and were trailing down his skin. He was breathless and his heart pounded so hard and fast as it was palpitating. He looked around his room and saw everything was fine yet it was still dark.

He breathes for air and wiped his sweat.

"That dream again…" it was the same nightmare that he dreamed a couple of months ago and now it had returned. Does this mean something?

**WwWwWwWwWwWw**

**A/N: **Weeee!!! Another long one!!! Hope you like this chap5! And next chapter would be the piece you long waited for…guess what it is!!! So where do you think this story is leading you somewhere? Does this fic. of mine gave you a mind-numbing yet complicated story line? Or gave you dilemma coz I didn't update that early? Or maybe, yearning for the characters coz they didn't appear, as you wanted to? My apology…I juz wanted to finish the part of Lady Anna of Le de Woux, and I didn't expect that it'll take 5chaps to finish it, that's why I run the story quite fast in this chap. But hey! I think the story flows rather well…

::::: Roses are red, violets are blue, SUGAR is sweet, please review… :::::

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Shaman King…wish I could. But I own this complicated fanfic of mine.


	6. Doubting the Perspective of Deception

nerdwitch: Gee…spare me for my late update T-T (gazed at the glistening blades that were pointed on her neck.)

_**Alone in the Darkness**_

**Doubting the Perspective of Deception**

Chapter VI

By nerdwitch

The sun shone over the horizon. Roosters started cry out their voices above the inn. And the light spreads across the region. Misty rivers and mountains outset themselves to be free from the nippiness of the twilight. Hence, another wonderful beginning would be written in the book of the past. But not for some…

Yoh remained lying on his mattress for a couple of hours now. Still troubled from what he had dreamed…as if it really did exist! His heart was still feeling in agony. For he still could feel the beatings he received from him…the whipping of his young body…his evil laughter that's still ringing on his ears…he felt vulnerable from the hands of that chap. But who was he? Why was he tormenting him on his dream? And why did he felt that he really received those tortures even though it was just a nightmare?

He moved his head and pulled the blanket up, covering his entire body. _"That's just a nightmare Yoh…a nightmare. It's just normal to dream one like that although it already occurs twice." _He told himself. But still there's something inside him pursuing him that's there's more to know about that nightmare. He remained impassive.

If really there is something about that damn dream, he doesn't need to hurry himself to probe about it. Time will tell him what to do…and anyways, who would dare to help him figure out the meaning of his nightmare? Dreams are just…just…illusions of the mind.

Then he heard the wind chime, he blinked then he abruptly rises up. He needed to be awake before his grandpa or else he would be punished.

After arranging his beddings, he immediately went out his room and went straight to the kitchen hoping that no one's there but always to his dismay, Yohmei had already been out and now was setting the table. "You're late."

Yoh just faintly grinned, "No I'm not grandpa. You're just early." He scratched his head and went to the table.

"Stop fooling me, Yoh. You're late for about an hour." He infuriated in front of him.

"But grandpa…"

"All the rooms, windows and hallways of this inn must be cleaned before sunset. Understood?" he ordered his grandson.

Yoh groaned. All the rooms, windows and hallways? For goodness sake! He couldn't clean all of those before sunset. "But grandpa, I got to see Manta before dusk! There's a conference that I need to attend with him."

Yohmei took his cup of tea and finished his drink before replying, "I could ask Manta to wait for you at the conference. And I know he would comply."

Yoh just shrugged, knowing his grandpa will do anything to do whatever he wants. And it's still the same thing that happened to him the last time he visited him in Funbari. Although the last time was he made him clean the backyard and fixed some broken roofs or anything. He just wondered why he made him do it although his grandpa Yohmei could afford to hire someone to do that. He just sighed.

He looked at the food served in front of him. _"If not for that stupid nightmare, I wouldn't be cleaning here all day." _He shrugged_. "I couldn't imagine myself rushing from Funbari to Tokyo!"_ He moved his head.

Yohmei just secretly stared at Yoh, and smiled. He just made an excuse to make him stay a little longer in Funbari Hot Spring Inn for he will be gone again this dusk. He just misses his grandson for quite a long while.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Faust was writing an epistle when Eliza enters the study room with a tray of 2 cups of steamy coffee. The whole mansion was like a cosseted convent that even the sound of the crickets from the garden could be heard inside. It's been a day since Anna, Lyserg and Jeanne left Le de Woux without the knowledge of the prince of Schwurzwald that they would be leaving that nightfall. And it's like an immense tirade when Hao learned about their impetuous absconds that even Faust was being charged from what happened. But what do you think Faust could do? He was oblivious about the three's expedition to Japan that no one even told him about it.

Eliza placed down the cups on his table, "Don't you worry so much. They already know what they're doing. Here have a coffee before it gets cold." She seated on the chair before his table.

He smoothed the paper before he inserted it in the custom-made envelope. "It's not that I'm worrying about their sudden flight to Japan, anyways, we could effortlessly find them wherever they go. I'm just more agitated about Anna's condition." He fondled his brow.

Eliza took a grip on her cup, "I guess she will be alright. She gained some weights for the past months so I guess everything will be fine. She's a lot healthier now, far from the one you know." She sipped.

"I hope I'm just being mistaken." He held his cup and emptied it. "What if her body doesn't deal with the country's climate? A sudden change of atmosphere may encourage her body to incapacitate and might acquire anomalous infirmity."

"Oh, you sound like as if you're the duke! I said don't you worry! Everything will turn out fine, for all I know!"

Faust released a sigh, he relaxed his back on the cushioned chair, and "I guess you're right maybe I'm just being wary from her former condition."

"But you said that she's fine. She's just anemic before, right?" Eliza tried to substantiate.

He feigned a smile, "Yes…she's fine…she'll be fine."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ten minutes left..." he muttered feebly running for air.

A boy with a brunette hair was running so briskly along the crowded access road of Japan that evening. He clutches a black laptop on his right arm. His headgear was now hanging on his neck and sweats were now to be seen.

There are lots of people on that specific side of the street as he turned his way to the left. Some streets were closed; there were no vehicle that can be seen. All cars were parked somewhere far from that area. People were scattered and media men were now sited in different positions along with their cameramen. The place was full of lights. The hotel in which the conference will be held at the lobby was very well secured.

The police forces were all on guard. Some were dressed as civilians, some were in uniforms. There were important people needed to be secure of. These people were now seated before the stage waiting for this conference to start. Chattering of individuals can be heard everywhere...everyone's excited.

The boy was now taking his chance to surpass those people who were just loitering around. He needed to thrust himself in order to break through them and enter the hotel lobby.

Six minutes left before the start. He's badly needed there before these happen. He found his way to get close to the VIP seats but was impeded by a police officer.

"You got no business here. Back off!!" the officer commanded the lad.

The lad was pushed forcefully and fell his back on the carpeted floor.

"Hey!!! What the –" he was lifted on his collar by another police officer and carried him off outside.

"Put me down!!" the boy demanded. As he caught the police's hand and bite it. He was released.

"OUCH!! Why you!!" he chased the brunette haired boy in the crowd. Unfortunately, he didn't find him. He kept on brushing the people...still he didn't see him.

"You rat!!" he scowled furiously.

Manta was now bothered about why his apprentice took so long. His apprentice was never been behind schedule before. Not ever.

"_Hurry up now! Don't let me fail this time!"_ he thought. His fingers were now drumming on the table. His body was tensed and he could sense his cold sweat running on his skin. He had already been told that his apprentice will be late…but another thing that bothers him was that he forgot to bring his laptop that was left at the Oyamada manor…and he asked his apprentice to get it for him…

Surely, his laptop was very valuable for him. For it has all the information he needed in the business world and even in politics. All the speeches he gathered from those higher officials, the annotations he constantly kept, and the documents from every aspect, his schedules of whereabouts needed to attend to, his everyday chronicle. Although, sometimes he didn't make use of his laptop in some conferences, now he mustn't miss it. As a prime minister's son, he was obliged to do some reporting to his father in this symposium.

This conference is a first time ever to happen in the corporate world. It will be led by the youngest entrepreneur in the business world. This is a once in a blue moon conference because according to his sources, this young entrepreneur never ever wanted to run a conference. He just let his board of directors do the talking.

From the podium, the speaker was now preparing for his speech. Clearing his throat, and persists in fixing his hair. The whole foyer was now clear from noises and only the speaker was making any utterance in testing the microphone.

All eyes were now focused on the speaker with the exception of one, Manta. He's still looking everywhere for his assistant. He heaved a sigh and tried to impose himself to look where everyone else were looking.

The speaker was about to begin when from the distance he heard some fuss. Someone was trying to get in. All eyes followed where the speaker was gaping. The young prime minister's son also looked in that certain direction. Until he heard a well-known voice saying excuses. His eyes widen with relief as the crowd unleashed his apprentice still with his smile on his face, carrying his laptop on his apprentice's right arm while his left hand was on his head scratching.

"Sorry for the disturbances!" his apprentice affirmed trying to make it cool as it sound. "Ah! There he is!" as he looked among the table for his superior. As he tried to acquire another step, he was get caught again by the lapel.

"Going somewhere, huh?" the police immediately wedged him. Trying to haul the boy outside and walked back.

"Do you know what you're doing?" the police heard a voice at his back and stopped.

"Officer, you'll be fired." the boy grinned at the police as the officer looked back.

"And who the hell are you to mind my own business, you midget?" he smirked at Manta. Eyeing him from head to toe.

Everyone in the hall was stunned from what the police address to the prime minister's son. Manta's bodyguard began to cover him up. Two of his bodyguard walked adjacent to this police officer and took a stern grip on his arms. Manta's apprentice was now free and stayed beside him.

"What do you think you're doing?" the officer bragged and forced himself to be released from the hands of Manta's bodyguards.

The bodyguard on black suit held his grasp even tighter making the police cry for pain," You got lots of explanation to do you idiot!"

"What explanation?!?"

"You stupid worm brain!? Are you sure you know where your fidelity is?!"

"Get off me!? I don't know what you're talking about!" still trying his best to be free although it's not viable.

One of the bodyguards knocked him off. "Ugh!!" blood splattered from his mouth.

"You better shut up! You've just talked to the prime minister's son! You dumb head!!"

"What?!..." He dosed off.

After the police was dragged outside...

"Manta, sorry from what happened. Here's your laptop." his apprentice handed it. "If I've just arrived early or, perhaps, didn't do anything to create that commotion, then this mess would've not been happened." He bowed to Manta. He felt terribly so sorry from what happened and he mean it from the bottom of his heart.

"Forget it. Anyways, my bodyguards had already given him my vengeance" he laughed for a second then continue, he cleared his throat, "I'm also liable. It's my personal belonging and I shouldn't fail to remember to bring this in times like this. You shouldn't condemn yourself; it's also my blunder, Yoh…" He stated and head towards the table he used to stay.

He followed Manta and took his seat beside him and prepared for some note taking.

The hall now was back to normal when the speaker started the conference. "Ladies and Gentlemen, a pleasant evening to all of you. I'll be your speaker for this fantastic evening! I'm Chocolove!!! Your frieeendly hossst!! Bear in mind my name and this macho physique that'll soon be risin' staaar!!..." He gave everyone his killer smile. "But before I start this conference, let me give you a magnificent sample of my utmost jokes of all time!!!"

The people just silently stared at him within their seats. Not making any signs to move.

Chocolove once again cleared his throat, "There was a little boy who went up to his father and asked, _"Dad, where did all of my intelligence come from?"_ The father replied_, "Well, son, you must have gotten it from your mother, cause I still have all of mine." _Chocolove laughed.

…

Yoh was jaw dropped. He still couldn't believe that he ran for his life to arrive in this place and be welcomed by a police officer whose stupid enough not to recognized the prime minister's son and this...this egotistical speaker who talks more of his…is that a joke? And himself than the motivator of this conference.

"...and that's a proof that your night won't be just your dreary night!! becauuuse I'm your host who'll try all his best to entertain you, my dearest guests!!!...blah...blah...blah...blah!!!..." Chocolove continues... and continues...and still continues flattering himself...

…

…

…

Moments passed and Yoh was staring nowhere and from the rim of his eyes, he saw a navy blue spiky pointed hair slipped from its chair and departed from the crowd. "...might be bored…" he thought and looked at his notes.

The conference started at 8:00 but due to what happened, it starts at 8:10 pm. He glanced at Manta who kept on pattering on his keyboard...looked to other guests who were designed to be paying attention to the speaker but kept on talking to their colleagues, to their cell phones..." _DAMN...this can't be this boring!!"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**YOH'S POV**_

_All these past years, since I opened my eyes, my only obligation was to serve Manta Oyamada. I don't know what was happening then...all I know was that grandpa told me that there's anarchy between two kingdoms when I woke up. I was only 6 years old then and can't dredge up anything. I don't even know why I had these wounds, bruises and sore muscles in my body. Grandpa just told me that I got these when I rode on a horse and fell on it. I'm too feeble to make any confrontation to grandpa to know something about my parents (if I have one)...too weak to haul up even a glass of water._

_We flew away from that place I don't even know and landed here in Japan. And welcomed by Mr. Oyamada who at that point in time was still the Japanese Ambassador. We stayed in their house and congregate his family; her wife and Manta. They welcomed us as if we are more superior to them, but I just ignored it, thinking that, maybe its their means of welcoming a guest or sort of. _

_Manta and I became good friends so as Mrs. Oyamada who also took care of me as if I'm one of her own. I feel so complete at that time...I feel that they are my family...my family. As that words echoed to my mind I feel that my head begins to split. What's with that word!? I try to figure it out but nothing came up. Whenever I reached grandpa, he just ignores it and altered the topic. Speaking of grandpa, I doubt why he's always been serious when he's talking to Mr. Oyamada about a certain matter about a 'price' that I can't correlate with. For the reason that he always changed the subject when he feels that I'm just around. Man! He really had good instincts!! And why be serious about a 'price'? That gives me a lot of thinking for several months._

_After a year, grandpa conferred me a job. A duty that Manta doesn't approved of. A job that I don't know where did grandpa dig up and what came to his mind to disembark to that idea. The job: the apprentice. Of whom: of Manta. To sum it all, grandpa ordered me to become Manta's assistant. I couldn't say anything opposed to him. So, I came to the point about grandpa talking about the 'price' thing. Maybe it's the price I need to forfeit for staying at the Oyamada's so I can't complain or what cause there's nothing to be complained of. I tried to convince Manta...and boy! He's so hard to convince! But fortuitously, he agreed._

_And now...it's been 12 years...everything seems to be normal to me. I have a home to return to...I have my necessities and sometimes luxuries to enjoy...I got my monthly allowance...all the things I need, I have. But grandpa decided to dwell in a separate residence and left me at the Oyamada manor. Whenever I pose him why...he just said that it's for my own good. _

_" ...it's for your own good, Yoh..." he usually said when I asked him about...why I don't know anything about my parents...why I can't remember anything ever since that day before we fled to Japan...I know nothing...only nothing..._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Yoh, can you hand me that pen?" Manta said still looking at the laptop. But stopped when Yoh didn't even make a move. "Yoh, are you all right?" he glanced at Yoh who looks like his mentality is traveling in a very distant place.

Yoh flickered and came back to reality," Huh? Oh, yeah..." he handed him a sandwich which was on the table.

Manta made a quizzical stare at Yoh, "Looks like you're already at the Andromeda galaxy, Yoh. Would you like to take me there?" he took off his reading glasses.

"Uh, nothing much, Manta!" he chuckled while scuffing his head. "It's just that I get jaded. That's all!! he he he!"

"Ah, Okay. This one really IS mind-numbing especially when the supposed to be the star for this night disappears abruptly." he handed the pen Yoh gave to him.

"Is that so...hmmm..." he remembered the spiky pointed hair that was seated on that exclusive seat before them that only the hair is noticeable to the sight. Yoh looked at the current speaker whose only maybe an inch or 2 shorter to him. Possessed a pink shoulder-length hair and with a pair of alluring pink eyes that kept on staring at him but usually changed her view when he caught her looking at him. She eventually blushes that made Yoh a little awkward.

"Manta," he asked, pulling his sleeve, "That girl, who's she?"

"She's Tamamura Tamao," he replied while typing, "Daughter of the owner of a TV station, has its own publication company and Tao's business associate."

"Hmm…another big shot," he took his pen and does some note taking.

"And in addition," Manta said and stared at him, "She's usually the one who stands on the stage whenever that Entrepreneur Ren finds his way out in this kind of conference."

"Is that so…" Yoh thought and he looked at Tamao.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ren was now strolling by the city lights. No one bothers him as if he's the youngest entrepreneur living. No one could recognize him by the way he dressed himself, so plain, so typical, as if he's just a kid loitering around the metropolis at this time of the night.

No bodyguards that surrounded him as if he can't protect himself. "I'm old now…I'm no longer a kid who needs ice cream and toy cars…I can manage everything and manipulate them with my bare hands." He grinned and looked back at his hotel empire from a distance.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The conference had ended and everyone was on his or her way for the grand opening of Cloud-cuckoo-land, Ren's amusement park, that's just a few kilometers away from the hotel.

As Yoh and Manta made their way to the park, they could now distinguish the crowd of people surrounding the admittance, anticipating for the opening. They could see in their faces the excitement whether they're children, youngsters and parents with their siblings. No doubt that Ren had truly spent a fortune for the advertisement and commercialization of his park.

They parked on the spacious parking lot that was designated for the customers. And Manta's bodyguard covered them up as they walked to the entrance to be secured.

In the entrance, they met Tamao who's holding a pink scissor on her left hand and Jun, Ren's sister, with her bodyguard, Li Pailong, and others that they met before. Jun welcomed the approaching prime minister's son.

She let out her hand, "Thanks for coming, Manta."

Manta accepted a handshake, "Oh, it's nothing. It's fun to come, anyways." He took a glance at Tamao, "Good evening Tamao, and congratulation for another successful venture."

Tamao just silently nod at Manta. Holding the scissor with her both hands now and was obviously being timid.

"By the way," said Manta, "Tamao, this is my companion, Yoh." He introduced Yoh to her.

Yoh smiled at her, "Hi!"

Tamao slightly blushed; her eyes couldn't look straight to Yoh's. She gulped before she replied him back, "H-hi Yoh." She said demurely.

"Jun, where do you think your brother go?" Manta asked as he placed his hands behind him.

Jun just crossed his arms on her chest and melancholy answered, "I don't know. Maybe, he's just around here somewhere. I know he wouldn't let this event passed without perceiving it. So maybe…who knows?" She moved her head.

Yoh suddenly interrupted, "I know! He'll be here to witness all these things! Perhaps, he may not appear to anyone, but I guess he'll just mix himself together with the crowd." He grinned.

"I hope so, Yoh." She said.

Afterwards, they all looked on the theme park. Still they haven't lit any single bulb inside. It's look like a massive cosmos in their eyes waiting for them to get inside to swallow them whole. The people were so mystified on the park and couldn't wait any longer to lure themselves inside.

"Wow! I wonder what's inside this theme park! You made everyone inquisitive in your opening, Ms. Jun." Yoh said as he fixed his eyes closely to the amusement trying to see what's in it although it's dark.

Jun smiled, "Thanks for the compliment, Yoh. Actually, it's not in the plan to turn off the lights before the ribbon cutting. I guess Ren did that."

And at long last, Tamao started the ribbon cutting. Everyone was quietly waiting for the moment to come. Tamao looked on her sides and received their guests' smiles and nods. She looked on the side of Jun; nevertheless, the first one she saw was Yoh that rewarded her his smile. She immediately altered his sight into the ribbon. Her heartbeat became impulsive…she needed to compose herself.

…And the ribbon was cut!

People applauded and all of a sudden, the light reigned across the newly constructed amusement park as if the designer had said 'and let there be light!' The light blanketed the park as it comes together with a lively music coming from a band marching here and there. Mascots suddenly appeared from all over the place and each one had balloons on their hands granting it to the children as they enter the theme park.

Everyone gazed in every corners of Cloud-cuckoo-land. Bursting themselves at the awesome rides and other frivolous activities in its vicinity. Truly, it was a success!

Tamao looked at everyone with their smile on their faces. She was so glad that they enjoy each of their facilities. And she knew that they would never regret for coming in their grand opening. For she could feel their happiness surging inside them.

Not only the music had filled the air but also the laughter of everyone. _ "The one who should be witnessing all of these is supposed to be Ren. But where is he?"_ she said to herself. _"All of these come from his hard effort and his far-fetched perception that makes it incomparable from the others. His uphill struggle and overtimes had been rewarded." _ She smiled at the thought of that. And from her position that was kinda elevated, she saw Yoh together with Manta either smiling (or laughing) on the little act of a mime.

She heaved a sigh and then smiled. Inside her, something was beginning to arouse. And she knew exactly what was it. So she silently turns around and from the multitude, she suddenly disappeared.

"One day, you'll see me… someday…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Checkmate." As he placed the bishop to check his king.

They were playing in the balcony of the Diethyl Manor. Liam, duke of Westerchasieux, was currently playing chess with the duke of Le de Woux, Silva. The sun was so high in the sky that noon in Westerchasieux that their energy was dwindling to take a tour outside. They felt tired to wander around the land, to explore the new ruin discovered by Liam. Actually that was their intention to do that day nonetheless they end up playing chess.

Silva tried to defend his piece. They've been playing for 30 minutes or so and it's been 2x he had been checked. "You got a nice offense on that."

"But of course. It's just you who's not playing properly." And he moved his knight. "Anything bothers you?"

Silva took a deep breath and plays his captured piece, "Yeah, there is." He slouched back.

"Oh, really? Let me guess…hmm…" he touched his brow, "You got no idea what present you should give to the King of Schwurzwald, neh?" he grinned.

He moved his head, "Not that one…that's just one of my problems although I really don't know what kind should I give to him…but not the one I'm concerned to."

Liam took his glass of iced tea, "Well then…it's been years since you last met…but I don't have any idea why you should be bothered of not going to the ruin."

"I am not bothered of not going to that ruin, Liam. It's just that I received a letter from Faust." He moved his head unhurriedly.

He straightened his seat and crossed his legs, "It's about your girl, Anna…why's that? Another physical condition dilemma?"

Silva stared at the chess pieces on the board, "From his letter, he said that she's already recovered but must be done in proper care. But the problem is, she went with your son, Lyserg, to Japan along with her maid, Jeanne."

Liam paused for a while. "…I don't see any problem from that. It's good to travel and see different places and people when your living…that's what you're doing right?"

"Yes, that's my doing. But I do that in business purposes. But the thing is, she's gone and went to Japan. I didn't think that she would go there," he said in a quite a perplexed tone. "For she always stays at home…"

Liam smirked; he may not know the reason why Silva should be anxious for her daughter in due to the verity that she's with his son, Lyserg, "Don't worry Silva, she's safe with my son."

"I know Liam, I know…"

…

…

Silva just made a slight shift towards the mahogany table, "You know what? I'm also thinking about Mikihisa's son, Yoh. Do you think he already became acquainted with Anna? You see, I made him as Anna's fiancé several years ago."

Liam suddenly stopped from his seat. He tried to scrutinize what was his brother's saying. Didn't his brother know that Asakura Yoh had already passed away 12 years ago? Where was he at that time when the whole Schwurzwald shed tears for his interment although it's almost a secret? Does Mikihisa hide it from him even though they're close friends? And why did he do that…if ever?

"I think I need to see Mikihisa for that matter. What do you think?" he asked Liam.

But Liam suddenly lost his ability to verbalize and end up mixing words. "Hush…I guess…Mikihisa should be…no…Hao…he was…" he moved his head frantically of the sudden confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked Liam.

He tried to get back from his typical self, "You know what Silva, you really need to see Mikihisa for that issue. There's something you need to talk about."

Silva, being flustered from his brother's words became more bothered than before. He ends up caressing his forehead.

**WwWwWwWwWwWwW**

**A/N: **so how's that? I don't know what to say for now 'coz I'm still busy with my studies. I don't know if I'm still doing well with my fic. but please do review so that it may encourage me to write a better chap.

Anyways, Ren had already come up, but Yoh is my priority in this fic so as Anna and Hao 'coz it'll take more chaps. if I add another love story in this fic. and it'll be more complicated for me. Hmm…I guess I need to separate the RxP story and make a Vol. 2 of Alone in the Darkness in the near future after this fic. just a pretty sequel…but I can't resist myself to write about Ren, he looks so cool in my perception…gee… .

/ Something old…Something new…Something borrowed…Something to be reviewed./

**REviEwReVieWreVieWREviEwReVieWreVieWREviEwReVieWreVieWREviEwReVieWreVieW**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but this fic. of mine that still I was confused on how it'll be going to end. Places and scenes are all part of my inclusive imagination and also those things that I can't describe precisely are mine. The characters are from Hiroyuki Takei and I'm just borrowing them for a while until I finished my story (Nah! I can't steal them!).


	7. Spreading my Wings Towards the Faceless

_**Alone in the Darkness**_

**Spreading my Wings Towards the Faceless Sky**

Chapter VII

By nerdwitch

Everything was like a fantasy leading to the reality. The stars twinkle in the darkness of the night and the moon was left hanging watching the joyous people as they delight themselves to the newly constructed theme park. The sound and its atmosphere charmed people to lure themselves inside the Cloud-cuckoo-land. Making it more interesting.

The brunette lad was now tired of staying in the theme park although it's really fun to linger around. But due to what his grandpa made him do that day, he now craved for his bed on his abode. It's already past 10 in the evening and he needed to wake up early tomorrow for some reason.

Manta was now at a five star restaurant residing inside the theme park for the grand celebration for Ren's success and his colleagues. So he just made use of his cell phone to contact him that he'll be leaving right away and he was permitted. He was allowed to exploit one of the cars that they utilize for their bodyguards but decided not to use any of it. He just reasoned that he would just take a cab or something.

And Yoh left the crowd. He walked to the bright city street of Tokyo feeling alone all the while. He walked and walked until he reached an intersection and was stopped. The light was hitting green; pedestrian must stay put for a jiffy. He looked down and sighed, thinking what may happen to the next second. He looked at the skyscrapers then stared at the next lane. He moved his head in circles as if easing the pain of his nape. He moved it left and right until he recognized a pointed hair from the same crowd.

"_Hmm…pointed hair on the crowd?" _he queried himself. The light now was altered to red indicating that they could now pass through. He looked for that pointed hair again and now he could see him clearly. _"If I'm not mistaken, he might be Tao Ren. What is he doing here? He should be celebrating on his accomplishment on the restaurant."_ Yoh tried to walk up to him.

"Hi!" he greeted at him but just receive his cold gaze. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are Tao Ren right?"

Ren just stared at him once more; he never thought that someone could identify him even though he just wore his typical outfit. He gazed at him from head to toe, thinking if he was sort of familiar to him but he ended to no. But this guy knows him, and he couldn't lie for just a simple question. "Yes." He just simply answered.

Yoh looked on his way, "I thought so. Then what are you doing here? You should be at the bistro."

"_Damn, he even knows my status. How did he know about it? Is he a spy or sort of?"_ he was bewildered. "How did you know my whereabouts?"

Yoh smiled, "I just came from your conference and your theme park, Mr. Tao. "

"_So meaning to say, he spies at me!"_ he concluded but_, "But if he really an enemy's spy, why talk to me?" _"Who's your financier?"

Yoh suddenly ceased. "What?"

"I said who your financier is? Your boss."

Yoh became puzzled about Ren's manner of speaking. _"Does he think of me as a spy?"_

They arrived at the other end of the lane. Standing parallel to each other. Still the entrepreneur was way of a serious tone of asking on the apprentice.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Tao." Yoh stared at him. "If you're thinking of me as your enemy's spy, you're probably wrong."

"Well then, how did you know me? I don't have any idea that someone on the out crowd knows me. As far as I know I don't receive any interviews or photographs because I barred them." He said in an erudite way.

The apprentice drew a line of grin on his face. How did he know him? Well, he got him on Manta. But of course, he can't just say it to his face that he is the prime minister's son's assistant. He shouldn't easily let his guard down. "Out crowd? Sorry to say but I belong to your circle, Mr. Tao. Everyone on the circle knows each other." He fluently said.

Ren was flabbergasted. _"Did he say circle?"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The palace of Schwurzwald was reserved for its tranquility until Prince Hao started to have an argument with his father, King Mikihisa. They were at the silent hallway with huge windows and hanging draperies showing the exquisite garden formerly supervised by Queen Keiko on the outside.

The supremacy of the king's voice dominates the stillness. "You're not going anywhere, Hao. You are expected to be at your cousin's domicile before this week ends!" his voice echoes from afar.

"No!" Hao replied. "I'm going to Japan to find my fiancée, and I don't care whether I should be on Opacho's residence or not!" he said clenching his fists.

King Mikihisa started to get annoyed from Hao's impertinence so he needed to find a way for Hao unable to set for another country. "Stop being unreasonable or I'll make sure that you won't receive anything from me, Hao!"

Hao smirked, "What's signed was already signed, my king father. Otherwise, you're not true to your word and the people won't like that."

"Stop blackmailing me, Hao. You still know nothing and just being blind by your own selfishness. Follow my order and go to Chaux de Fonds." He said once more. "Or else you will never ever see your lovely fiancée, my dear son."

Hao was now being short tempered to his father. He even threatened him about him and Anna to be disaffiliated. Anyway, he doesn't care too much about it. Anna's cousin, Lyserg, had already tried to separate his girl from him, and now his father was pressuring him the same way. _"Damn it!" _

Too bad that Hao doesn't know if he really meant those words, he's still the king and everyone should comply on it and he's not exempted. But his threat involves Anna, his future queen. Anyway, time would easily pass by and sooner or later he'll have his crown and queen…on his own effort…

So, should he obey his father to let him know that sometimes he's a submissive son or just let him know his other side—the heinous one? Should he give him a chance to see his only beloved son obey his words before anything else or not? He doesn't know what to think by that time, what he only thinks about was getting Anna back but something was telling him that why don't he let Anna enjoy her own happiness for a while.

He knows her background, her cold and dark past. _Let her free for a while…_his other side told him,_ after that, you are free to have her anytime you want_. That gave him an idea. Anna was exclusively for him. No one will surely stand his way for her. And if ever someone dared to, guess what will happen.

"Hao, I said—"

"Ok! I'll be going! That's what you want right? Go to Chaux de Fonds for my cousin Opacho's celebration for his merits on academics that'll be exulted for about 2 weeks." he said.

Mikihisa just scrutinized his son, "Ah-huh, 2 weeks…and after that you need to visit some friends and peerages for some acquaintance purposes and that will take for about a month or so."

Hao suddenly taken aback, his eyes became narrowed, "What do you mean about that acquaintance purposes that would take for about a month? Are you insane?" he almost yelled.

"You're a prince. And making up with other people is one of your duties that you haven't done for around 3 years. If you want to be renowned as a king, you should know your people, Prince Hao." Mikihisa stated assertively.

Two weeks is enough but adding four weeks for his father's directive is too much! He needed to say something! He again closed his fist. "I can't—"

A butler was seen moving towards them on the hallway and stopped in front of them. Hao had lowered his head still having the ire inside him. King Mikihisa asked for the butler's presence and he was answered in whisper. He was told that the Duke of Le de Woux has just arrived and was now at the sanctum waiting for him. The message was delivered briefly and the butler was allowed to go.

The king stared at the prince who's still has his face shadowed. "Hao, you already concede yourself to my order, so there are no more complaints I should hear from you." He slowly moved away, "Remember, be at Chaux de Fonds before the week ends." And he's gone.

Hao was left alone on the quiet hallway…still his temper was soaring high. The king was manipulating him and he didn't want that to happen! Damn it! No one should be ordering him to do this and that! And he shouldn't allow him to be accustomed with it. Maybe this time…but again? Never!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Yoh tried to walk away from Ren; he could sense that this guy was sort of an outsider to his real world. "Don't worry, Mr. Tao, we'll meet again somehow. I need to go now." He waved at him.

Ren was a bit of dissatisfied from his answer, he ceased him, "And If you belong to my circle, then, how come I don't know you" he taunted him.

Yoh paused. "Because you really don't know me, Mr. Tao." He faced him. "But I'll be glad to introduce myself to you."

Ren composed himself. He slid off his hands to his pockets. "Name yourself" he sarcastically said.

Yoh placed a big smile on his face, "I'm Asakura Yoh."

…

…

The pointed hair waits for another statement. "And?"

"And what?" the brunette asked back.

Ren raised a brow, "Give me your status, your standing…are you a having a repute in the business world or perhaps in the politics, your assets…my god!" he hit his forehead.

Yoh tried to think for a while, "Hmm…I only got a title."

"What's it?"

"I'm a King."

He was stunned, "Are you sure? There's no so-called king terrorizing the country of Japan right now, Mr. Asakura."

"I do." He grinned.

"You do? And from what country are you?"

"There's no country involve."

"What kind of a king are you if you don't have any country to govern with?"

Yoh smiled again, "I'm the…Free Meal King!"

And as if a cold air passed between them…

Ren was jaw dropped. Did he hear it right? Free Meal King? And what in earth is that? _"Is he trying to make fun of me?"_

"You don't believe it did you? I thought so…" Yoh tried to get something from his pocket, "Here go to this place tomorrow morning and I'll show you that I'm really is a king!" he handed him a card.

Ren took the card and read it; he almost chuckled. _"What makes him think that I'm going to this place?"_

"You want me to prove it, so I'll show you who am I. If you don't come then…" Yoh stated as if he read what's on Ren's mind.

"Ok, ok! I'll go." He alleged.

The brunette grin, "So, I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Tao."

"Stop calling me Mr. Tao, you're making me old!" Ren demanded at him.

"Oki…I guess this will be enough. See you soon, Ren." And Yoh bid adieu.

He left Ren alone along the bright city street of Tokyo. Without giving him even a small hint of whom he was. But on the other side of it, did the apprentice know who he really was?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The duke was silently standing besides the casement of the sanctum when the door swung open. It unleashed the figure of the king of Schwurzwald with his posture so polished and prudish. They both respond to each other's welcome as they lessen their gap.

"My, my…Duke Silva of Le de Woux! It's been a long time!" the king started with a handshake. "You didn't change a lot, my friend." He patted him on his back.

Silva received his hand, "Neither have you changed a bit, King Mikihisa. You look even more exalted than before."

"Coz that's what I need to do. So how's everything going on? I don't have any news about you." Mikihisa sat on a settee.

Silva followed him, sitting parallel to the king, "Ah, things still the same as I left them. Nothing to talk about."

Mikihisa slouched his back on the settee whilst crossing his leg, "Hmm, for so many years of being away and countries that had gone through, yet there's even no stories to tell?" He raised a brow.

Silva frowned, "You know I hate story telling, Mikihisa."

He sneered at him, "Just do it this time. There's no harm on telling." He stared at him.

The duke just shrugged his shoulders, "And what do you want to know? "

"Something that you don't want to tell?" Mikihisa suggested.

"Argh! C'mon! This is the first time in 10 years that we've seen each other, Mikihisa, spare me!" Silva stated in irritation.

"Hey we need updates." The king just grinned.

Silva just released a sigh, knowing that making this argument longer, the more this brunette king will insist! "Ok, I'll tell you. But first, did Yoh already meet my daughter Anna?" he asked in anticipation.

Mikihisa was confounded. Did he say, Yoh already meet Anna? He was speechless in front of him. He became wary. "I guess…we need to talk outside, Silva." He acutely said.

Duke Silva became puzzled from the king's sudden change of character. And what may be wrong? Is it something her daughter did…and what may it be, if ever? He looked at the king who's now making his way to the door. There's something that he really needs to know.

He was brought up to the huge garden where there's no one would be able to hear their conversation. He continued to walk around until Mikihisa stopped and started to muse something.

"Silva, I know you didn't know what happen to my son, Yoh." He started.

Silva just became more befuddled than before, even before he talked with Liam. What's wrong with this topic? He really doesn't know… "I guess so…as you know I was always away the whole time around."

King Mikihisa heaved a sigh, "I don't know where to start…" he moved his head furiously.

Duke Silva groaned, "Oh…start wherever you want to begin."

The king remained silent for a while then start off, "Hao wanted to claim the title of Yoh being the fiancé of Anna."

He was quite ceased from what he had heard, "Then? What happened to Yoh? You said that he's the one who convinced you from the start that he wanted to change places with his brother. Why didn't he do something?" still wanting for more answers.

"Remember the night we signed the new agreement?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Since that night, Yoh was gone."

"What?" he bellowed.

…

Silence took place…

…

"How…how did that happened? Why I didn't know anything about it?"

Mikihisa looked down the carpeted grass, "It was told that his body was never found in the Cliff of Tharo where the accident took place…but..."

Silva instantly gazed at him, "But what?"

"There's another story beneath it."

He moaned, "Another unfortunate twist of fate…" he shuddered.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Flashback…**_

Silva had just arrived from the palace of Schwurzwald and was guided to the sanctum of King Mikihisa. He just left her daughter from Dreuxscheld for the birthday party of the son of the marquis. From there, he went to his manor in Le de Woux to gather some important documents for his flight in another continent. But before he leaves, there are some indispensable matters that he needs to talk to the king.

He seated before him, "Do I hear it right? Hao doesn't want to be engaged with my daughter?" he said in despise. "And what reason does he have?"

Mikihisa leaned his elbows on the table and placed his chin on his compacted hands, "Yoh's the one who told me to be the one to be engaged to Anna. And Hao just wanted the throne."

"He wanted the throne that was entitled to Yoh…and what was Yoh's reason of becoming my Anna's fiancé? Of course, I still I want to know why he exchanged places with Hao." He uttered.

The king just stared at the table, "He just claimed that he can't rule Schwurzwald. That he's still young for it…Oh, my silly son!" he moved his head, "Definitely, he still can't reign over this kingdom for he's just 6 years old. He's being infantile on that subject." He buried his face on his palms.

"Was he really sure that he wanted to change places with Hao? Oh, well…as you had said, he's being childish…you think it's still early to formulate that matter about the affiliation and the throne, Mikihisa?" he queried at him.

He winced, "I guess not. It's just that it is us who made a mistake. We arrived in the conclusion that we should inform them about the concord that we had made. That Hao must be Anna's fiancé and Yoh must have the throne. Oh, bad. We shouldn't have told them."

Silva looked intently at him, "_I haven't told Anna about it…_Do I have this hunch that you don't want Hao to be your successor on the throne, King Mikihisa?"

Mikihisa remained reserved.

"Speak up, Mikihisa…I need to know something that Anna would be involve to." he tried himself not to bawl at him.

He hauled a sigh, "There are this instances that I see Hao being egotistic in some matters with Yoh…I don't know, I just had this instinct. Sometimes I seen him being malevolent to others or maybe it's just my imagination that fooled me…I don't know." he was perplexed.

Silva tried to analyze the situation. "A king shouldn't give an answer stating that he didn't know." he looked at the king who was more confounded than before. He was troubled. But as a close friend, he needs him to be at ease in this predicament that had just popped up. "Otherwise, give me an idea on whose Asakura Yoh that'll be my future-son-in-law."

Mikihisa gazed at his friend, "You mean, you still want my son to be your daughter's fiancé?"

"I guess I need to believe in your childish Yoh that he will be a good future husband to my lovely daughter. Indeed, it's still early for now to decide whether they are suitable for each other but I deem that Anna will be in Yoh's good hands." He smiled. "And I will put all my trust on that." And he means it.

"Thanks for giving us your full trust, Silva. I really appreciate it."

They both shook hands and proscribed the power of the first agreement. And make another pact for Anna, Yoh and Hao. Decided that they wouldn't tell the agreement listed on it until the time is right. And after that the duke of Le de Woux bid goodbye to the king of Schwurzwald for he's leaving the country that nocturnal.

But after Silva left, sudden news breaks the peacefulness of the palace. The guard alerted Yohmei, the king's father and the previous king, that the princes were nowhere to be found on the marquis' vicinity in Dreuxscheld. So the old man informs his son, Mikihisa, that he'll go to Dreuxscheld and find out where Yoh and Hao were and why they suddenly vanished in the hall.

Mikihisa waited for updates about his sons. He had no reports on why they are missing. He just can't leave the palace because his wife Keiko was becoming devastated on what was happening. He just hoped that both of them are all fine wherever they are.

Until this commotion arrived at the foyer of the palace. And both the king and the queen came around to see who had just arrived. Hao had appeared before them…and Hao only.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Present…**_

Silva kept the silence roaming around that beautiful garden. Now he knows that Yoh was actually missing until now, he needed to know more about what had happened on the past. What happened to Yoh? How come that only his chauffeur's corpse was found if ever they are both inside the car? What happened to the investigation?

Mikihisa coughed that make Silva got his attention. "You don't need to be confused on the subject matter, Silva."

He stared back at him, "Why?"

"As what I told you, there's another story involve. A sad one…" his voice was feeble.

Silva abruptly glanced at him._ "A sad one?"_ he mused.

And another story was melancholy narrated.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

An aircraft had landed safely from the Japanese Airline while others were just starting to take off. She was inside the terminal and staring at the runway of the planes that night. She felt chilly as the air conditioner continues to blast more frigid airs. She cuddled herself to feel the warm of her fragile body. She felt alone. She looked behind her and saw sundry people busy with their own lives. Not minding others who're not familiar to them.

She strolled a bit then ceased. She's been waiting for her cousin and her maid for a matter of time now. And she felt that someone was staring at her. She walked to the nearest seat. And again, hugged herself. Didn't anyone notice that the air was so damn cold? Or is it just her who imagined that because she's all alone? Or in view of the fact that she shudders due to that annoying eyes that she couldn't trace where and why?

She looked at the direction where her cousin and her maid should've egress with their belongings. Still, they didn't crop up. She continued to wait. Eyes were still there…watching her. She stood up and looked around from her position. She's trying to find those upsetting eyes. She clenched her fist. Everyone kept on walking from different direction. She looked around again. Until she saw a blue haired girl standing near the telephone booth with her luggage. She's busy calling on her cell phone. She wore her shades when they both caught each other staring at one another. She looks like a model by the way she dressed herself. Even the way she stood was so chic.

She smirked. And then she realized someone was pulling her dress. She looked down and saw a young girl with her teddy on her arms. The girl had her puppy eyes staring at her. She bent down to her.

"Hello." She smiled. "Is there anything you want?" she inquired. Suddenly, she realized that maybe this girl was lost and now finding some help from her.

The girl wagged her head.

"Are you—lost?" she said slowly.

But again the girl just moved her head, "No. Mom just right there." and she points her mommy talking with another woman on the waiting area.

"Then, what do you want?" she asked from her.

The little girl smiles, "You look like a princess!"

"Huh?" she said in bewilderment.

"I've been watching you for a while now, and then you walked stylishly like a real princess that I'd watched from an opera! Even your moves were notable!" the girl stated as she demonstrated her moves a while ago.

Does this girl was the one who kept on watching her? She looked again at the blue haired girl near the booth, but she was gone now. She glanced at the little girl who continued to talk but she doesn't mind what she was saying. She didn't want anyone here in this place to know that she's a duke's daughter and she wanted it to keep it as a secret. "Little girl, I could see that your mother is searching for you." She just said.

The girl turned to look at her mother and see that it's true. "Ok, by the way, I'm Millie, in case we meet again. Bye!" she runs towards her mother.

She gave a sigh as she watched her go to her mother.

"Anna."

She heard her name called at her back. She stood up and faced them. Jeanne immediately said an apology for being late. But what can she do? It already happened although she's annoyed from waiting. There's no use of arguing over it. Lyserg walked beside her and they all went to the exit.

The cold gust brushed against their faces as they walked outside the airport. Anna stared at the city's skyscrapers from the distance. Their lights were like stars that were glistening in diverse orders as if welcoming her to collaborate with them. Suddenly, she felt edgy as if a thud of thunder was inside her. She placed her compacted hand on her torso as if she could make it calm in a trice.

Lyserg tapped her shoulder, "Just relax. It's just normal for a first timer."

She nodded her head, believing to her cousin. _"I guess you're right."_ She gave a breath.

**WwWwWwWwWwWwW**

**A/N:** Hello there! It's me again…anyway, this chapter ends this way…and it's up to you to submit a review. If you want to make a suggestion or sort of, feel free to tell me and I promise I won't do any harm on you. Gee…I hate to say this but I wish my number of hits became my number of reviews…they're piling up…is it because all of my chapters were too long to read and it's better to read them than to make a review or what? Anyway, I'm too bored to make another update if I don't receive an adequate number of reviews. Sometimes I imagined that I'm not good enough for you guys…anyhow, still…I need to survive and finish this very first story of mine in which I am proud of. Ü

**REviEwReVieWreVieWREviEwReVieWreVieWREviEwReVieWreVieWREviEwReVieWreVieWreVieWreVieWreVieWREviEwReVieW**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but this fic. of mine that still I was confused on how it'll be going to end. Places and scenes are all part of my inclusive imagination and also those things that I can't describe precisely are mine. The characters are from Hiroyuki Takei and I'm just borrowing them for a while until I finished my story (Nah! I can't steal them!).


	8. Divulging Myself to the Pristine

_**Alone in the Darkness**_

**Divulging Myself to the Pristine**

Chapter VIII

By nerdwitch

Nichrome just could not believe what he had heard from the talk of the king and the duke in the garden that dusk. Therefore, someone had interrupted their plan…the plan of killing Yoh. Moreover, Yohmei really didn't believe about their story of Yoh being killed by the keen stones and piercing waves of the river. If that so, how did he know or rather how did he find Yoh's body on the old shack on the almost center of the woods?

No, Anna mustn't know that Yoh is still alive or Hao will do something more horrendous than before. But he must inform Hao about it if he still wants his princess back. But something still keeps on bugging his thought, why did the king hide the truth from them? Why? He was quite sure that King Mikihisa didn't even had the slightest idea that Hao had killed his brother or rather almost killed him. Hao will surely go ferocious if he tells this to him.

Nichrome tried to take a further step, he heard enough already. No one should know that he snooped from the discussion of the Royal Highnesses. But then he saw that the king glanced at the location he was hiding. He was alarmed. Did the king sensed that he was there sneaking around to hear their talk? He immediately needed to formulate some alibis to stow his mess. Until…

"Show yourself, you impudent human!" the king commanded with supremacy in his solid voice.

His heart was pounding so hard and fast, what'll the king do to him if he finds out that him, the marquis' son, was eavesdropping at him? Oh, shame on him!

Nichrome was about to unleash himself from where he was hiding when all of a sudden; a huge person appeared near him on the other side. Unaware that he, too, was close to him. A line of grin was drawn on his lips, _"You should be given credit from your move, Amidamaru."_ He chuckled softly. And he swiftly vanished from that place.

Amidamaru walked towards the king and the duke. Now that his real master is still alive he ought to make sure that he won't experience any harm any longer until he, Amidamaru, renounce his last breath. But still, there's one thing that he wanted to know…who tried to kill his Young Master Yoh?

He kneeled in front of the two noblemen before him, "Forgive me from my audacity, Your Highness." He didn't know what to say…what kind excuse he needed to be pardoned…no, he just came here and all of a sudden he heard the name Yoh being mentioned and he can't help himself to stop listening to them. "Please forgive me from my—"

"Save your words, Amidamaru." The king just simply stated. "Anyway, there's no use of hiding this stuff till eternity. Just tell me what you had heard."

Amidamaru stood up then gazed between the king and the silent duke who was at that point was still reserved. "Your Highness, before I unveil what I heard earlier, I would like to ask for a permission to trail my Young Master Yoh." His eyes were steadfast in disclosing his affection to his master.

King Mikihisa looked at him so intently, wondering if his eyes really show that kind of affection to his son. Then he looked at Silva who also noticed the plea of Amidamaru to follow Yoh.

Duke Silva just shrugged, "Let him be, Mikihisa. Have him follow Yoh for his security."

"But Hao will notice the sudden absence of him, what will be our excuse for it?" he theorized.

Silva smiled, "You're the King of Schwurzwald, Mikihisa. Your every word has its powers."

"Yeah, you're right." He chuckled. "I'm the king here. I want my sons to be out of danger whenever and wherever they are. And you Amidamaru, I assign you to guarantee the safeness of my beloved son, Yoh."

Amidamaru nodded. Soon he'll meet again his master…soon.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

He slouched on a bench facing the river that morning. The sun had risen with its rays dominating the shadows the twilight had left that dawn. Birds have just starting to stir up with their little ones. And a man was sailing with a pole that he uses to paddle his wooden boat along the shallow misty river.

The man waved at him, "Morning Yoh!" he bellowed from afar.

"Morning Ryu!" the brunette boy stood up and replied whilst waving a hand. "Going fishing?" he asked.

"Yes, wanna join?" he continued to paddle his boat.

Yoh scratched his head, "I can join you next time!"

"Ok!" he moved along his boat.

"See you later!" Yoh hurriedly said before Ryu could no longer hear his words from the distance. Ryu just waved his hand to him and along he went with the flow.

Yoh stretched his hands upward until his muscles were fully stretched out. He moved his head in orbit then his arms. And he continued his trot.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Anna stirred up from the streaks of the sun coming from the open window. But she remained her visions shut and use the back of her hand to cover her eyes. She grumbled. Until her mind was now wide awake. She took a deep breath, now that the window is ajar, she's waiting to hear something…she's waiting…but she didn't hear it. Then all of a sudden, she heard a honk that makes her eyes open.

She stirred up from lying and saw that she's not in her room. It took her a matter of time before she realized that she's a million miles away from her home. That they just arrived last night.

She walked to the window and saw bricked houses just a block away. And from there, she couldn't describe what's behind those houses any longer. Is it a park? A shop? Or just another bricked abode? Is it a lagoon? Or just an unembellished area for the brood?

She looked at the sky and she didn't expect that she needed to heave herself out the window to see it more clearly. Unlike in her room, you can reach the sky even though you're still in bed and dreaming. Her eyes caught a flock of birds soaring the sky…she followed their trail. But they abruptly vanished from a lofty building or perhaps a hotel. She moaned and pulled herself inside.

She looked around in her new room. She looked at her four-posted exquisite pink bed and its white drapery. She looked at her dainty study table with its lamplight just on top of it. She looked at everything her eyes could see inside her new room. But even the slightest thought doesn't register in her mind. It's like she doesn't care even if this room is less space than her room in Le de Woux. That there's no further room for a den. She paused her mind. She needs a breakthrough.

So she went to the bathroom…she needed to cleanse herself. She needed to revive herself from the sudden change.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Yoh looked at the sign of the bistro. His favorite restaurant! The only place that he frequently go after his long jogging. He walked inside expecting to be their first customer that morning. The atmosphere filled the air with the scent of their luscious foods that anyone who smells would surely go hungry. He greeted Ryu by the counter.

"Hi! Ryu. I assume that I'll have your free meal." A happy face of Yoh. A face that you couldn't let down.

Ryu became guilty. He tried to avoid showing any disappointment that will lessen up his lively aura. But he can't. But he wanted Yoh to know that he tried his best to do so.

"Yoh," he grasped him in his shoulders. His face was damn serious.

He gulped, "Yes?" Yoh was kinda apprehensive from his action.

Ryu looked intently at Yoh and Yoh stared back at him. They both stared at each other. He didn't know how to tell it to Yoh…but he must! That he did his best to blocked the entry with all of his power not letting anyone to get through, but failed…that he even summoned spirits to drive him away, but failed…that…that…but again and again…failed.

He looked at Yoh's quizzical stare. He gulped for air before stating his glum statement. He made up his mind, and he should tell it to him in a nice way. He let go off his hands on his shoulders.

"Yoh, you know that…you're the most valuable customer of this restaurant…"

Yoh nodded.

"That you are always the early bird that always catches the early free meal…"

Yoh nodded for the second time.

"And I would like you to know that the board of directors…"

"But you don't have any board of directors." Yoh suddenly asked.

Ryu just sweat dropped, "Just imagine that we have one." he hissed then cleared his throat, "Ehem! As to what I am saying…me, Chef Ryu, Bargain Hunter Kalim and Proprietor Goldva…would like to say that the Free Meal King was now passed to—"

"Another rice please!!!"

Ryu suddenly stunned. And Yoh, knowing that there's someone who had already taken his throne but still believing that he still has his free meal bit by bit looked behind him.

And from a table…there seated a spiky blue haired boy with his black tribal turban on his head and was holding a shallow bowl for his extra rice. A grin was on his face.

And as if a waterfall of tears crossed Yoh's face, "My meal…" he sobbed.

And Ryu cried with him too. "He's the new Free Meal King."

Horo Horo blinked twice, "What's the problem with these two?" he just only muttered.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lyserg walked to the foyer to meet his old friend, Manta. He just arrived that late morning in Lyserg's house to greet him from his return. They've been friends and classmates since 3rd grade along with Lyserg's cousin, Ren, in the most prominent school ever in Japan.

"Good morning and thanks for coming Mr. Prime Minister!" Lyserg greeted as he gradually bowed at him.

"That's so nice of you, Duke Lyserg of Westerchasieux." He answered back and bowed.

They both smiled and then laughed.

After a short preppy talk, they arrived in a glassed greenhouse at the top of the house where a bean shaped glass table and pieces of rattan chairs were at the middle surrounded by plants. Near with it was a gold cage occupied by two martins.

There are lots of plants in fresh green and other crispy colors. The Cherokee rose, a Chinese climbing rose with its milky white blossoms almost covers every pillar that supports the glasshouse. The glass roof, with its white painted criss-crossed slender wood serves as a ceiling and a support to a crawling plant with tiny leaves that were positioned just above the table, making use of its shade when the sun reaches its zenith. And other plants that covers all the sides of the greenhouse.

Lyserg called Jeanne who was looking beyond every plant but wasn't visible to the sight. Her head popped up from the distance when she heard her name being called. She rose up and slightly waved a hand and move towards Lyserg.

"Good morning." She greeted.

Lyserg introduced Jeanne, "Manta, this is Jeanne. A friend from Le de Woux."

"Hi, I'm Oyamada Manta. Nice to meet you, Jeanne." He made a handshake with her.

Afterwards…

"Where's Anna?" Lyserg queried Jeanne as they stroll towards the table.

Manta blinked, "Anna? Your cousin from Le de Woux?"

Jeanne nodded, "Lady Anna hasn't go out from her room. I guess I'll just wake her up." She smiled.

"Ok and say I would like her to meet Manta." Lyserg abruptly said and smiled back.

Jeanne moved away…when she's gone…

Manta sneered at him, "The maid and the master…what a wonderful story!" he elbowed him.

Lyserg slightly turned into crimson, "C'mon Manta! Stop teasing me. It's so early in the morning to start the day with your frolics!"

But Manta still wanted to annoy him, trying to fight back his laughter, he asked, "It's no longer early, Lyserg. But tell me, how long have you been dating?"

"Manta!" Lyserg cried. "Jeanne is a good friend of mine and Anna. And she's different from girls here in Tokyo that you know. She's innocent and pure and just wanted to see life more. So if you wanted to tease her the way you pestering me now, cut it off! She's not used to it and might suppress it insider her." Lyserg defended.

"Hmp! So defensive!" he walked to the cage of the martins and watched, "Ok, Ok I won't jest her. That's what you want right?"

Lyserg just silently nod and took a seat on the chair, "Not mad right?"

"Nah! I'm already used to it," Manta stated and followed him on the table. "So how's your break in your cousin's house?" he looked at him.

Lyserg sighed, "A bit depressing at first then fine then almost like a nightmare."

"Why's that?" Manta asked curiously.

And Lyserg stated his stay in his cousin's house for how many months. He told Manta that it took him a matter of time before he made friends with Anna; that being with her inside the mansion was like floating on an iceberg with no one to articulate with. That you could feel the coldness and darkness in all of its walls and floors...even those who occupied the whole mansion. He also told him how he approached Anna and how he removed the cold facade amid them.

"So we could conclude that Anna was a loner in her own house?" Manta asked.

He leaned on the table, "I guess…"

"Is that the reason why you brought her here?"

Lyserg closed his eyes…_No and a bit of a yes. _ And he gazed at the distant azure sky.

Manta looked closely at his friend. He could feel that there's something more that he didn't fret to tell him. Anyways, he almost used to it but his eyes told him that something was bothering him as to what he had asked. His mannerism of staring from the distance gave him a hint that he's irritated…annoyed. He just quietly waited to Lyserg…to speak up…

…

…

And Lyserg broke the silence…

"We flew here for Anna. She wanted to leave Le de Woux immediately and she didn't even waited for that man to come up. I don't know what's the cause of it. Jeanne didn't gave me any information why and Anna didn't answer any of my questions." He felt frazzled. "But that's Anna's reason why she wanted to get off right away. As of my reason…I wanted to protect her from that man from Schwurzwald." He almost clenched his fist.

Manta looked down from his seat. He doesn't know what to say to him. From his view to Lyserg, he could say that, that man aroused his fury for him. That something bad had happened to the both of them…that maybe their last interaction end up to chaos. But wait…"Did you say 'Schwurzwald'?" Manta instantly asked.

"You know that place?" Lyserg inquired.

Manta moved his head, "No." He didn't know the place but a part from his mind says that he had already encountered that word. _"Schwurzwald"…_yes, he remembered the word…its familiar to him…when he was young…his parents were both talking about it but he doesn't mind it since he was busy playing with his newly customized computer just for children. "No. I don't know that place. But you could tell me who's that guy you've been cursing."

Lyserg stared at him, thinking what came out to Manta to ask about the name of that guy he was irritated with. Well…who cares if he let his friend know about that damn prince?

"He's a prince from Schwurzwald…Fiancé of my cousin…soon to be my relative if ever that'll take place. His name is Asakura Hao." He said in a nasty voice as he mentioned his name.

Manta flickered. "Asakura Hao?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The lawn was neatly trimmed as Anna walked through the carpeted grass that was lying on the face of the earth. She had just finished cleaning herself and decided to take a little walk on the garden, watching everything to where her eyes could reach her.

She was wearing a black long sleeved turtleneck topped with a wine-colored long sleeved blazer with two pockets in front and creased in both wrists. It has black frontiers knitted on its edges. It was kinda fitted on her hips showing some curves of her body. She wore a wine-colored pencil cut skirt that's just an inch below her knees and black stockings in her black leather shoes.

She held her wide-brimmed scarlet hat and slightly shifting its position to look around to see what's more on the surroundings. She looked at the plants, that's making the garden livelier, at the fair trees that surrounds the house, at the little butterflies that flies to whatever kind of flower they wanted to perch. She viewed the sky from afar, she become aware of its cerulean color that makes her carefree. And from there, she noticed the gate and the railing made of steel bars. She could see the outside…

She walked a bit. She wanted to see what are other people's doing… But to her vision, there's no one roaming around on that certain side of the street…no one…the place was quiet… But she wanted to explore more. Wasn't that the reason why she went here? To explore? But how could she explore if she remains here? …and she also wanted to see her knight…although she wasn't sure if she could find him here.

Again, she walked. She reached the paved path to the gate. But before, she noticed a car from the driveway. She suddenly thought about what she heard while she's still in her room, a honk from a car. She looked at the gate…she stared…she felt something that was forcing her to take a step outside the gateway…something was dictating her to do so…as if she was hypnotized…she followed without thinking…

…

…

"Anna?"

Anna suddenly awakened; she's just a matter of step away from the gate. She became bewildered afterwards.

"Where are you going?" Jeanne inquired at her back.

She halfway faced Jeanne; her eyes were partially covered by her hat, "…I don't know," she just muttered.

Jeanne emerged by her side; "I could ask Lyserg to give us some tour after breakfast, Anna. He's waiting at us at the greenhouse with a friend."

"A friend?" she gave a look at the black car, "Was he the one who arrived a while ago?"

"Yes," Jeanne nodded.

Anna stared at the direction of the roof, then to the cirrus clouds above it_. "…clouds…sky…"_ she said to herself. Watching the distant sky was letting herself lure from the illusions that her mind made for her…to believe. She sided her hat to shadow her face…she realized something…she smirked. She was here to see a new atmosphere. But she didn't promise to find her knight…no, she won't find him… But she knew…they would meet again…someday. And…she'll wait for it to happen…until forever.

**WwWwWwWwWwW**

**A/N: **Next chapter **Broken Pieces of Truth**

**REviEwReVieWreVieWREviEwReVieWreVieWREviEwReVieWreVieWREviEwReVieWreVieWreVieWreVieWreVieWREviEwReVieW**

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters are from Hiroyuki Takei and I'm just borrowing them for a while until I finished my story.


	9. Broken Pieces of Truth

_**Alone in the Darkness**_

**Broken Pieces of Truth**

Chapter IX

By nerdwitch

Ren read the name of the restaurant on the card he was holding. Then gazed at the streamer in front of him. And it took him a matter of time before he convinced himself that this is the restaurant he was looking for. The restaurant that Asakura Yoh was talking about.

He entered. Thinking that there must be something stirring that might catch up his interest. He was opened up to a cozy cafeteria that was so homely to the sight. The walls were made of wood and with it were woodcrafts of different places that were painted magnificently by a pro to capture the bona fide color of the panoramas. The windows were in hexagon shape with its light turquoise color curtain swaying from the incoming wind. There are low wooden tables for six persons and six cushions just beside it.

And from one of the table he saw the person he's looking for, Asakura Yoh.

He went to him directly without him knowing. Yoh was not alone as he could see. He was talking to someone who had spikes on his blue hair. Anyway, he never minds. But suddenly a man from his back ceased him from striding.

"Good Day, Mr. Customer! It's a pleasure to have you here in our humble restaurant!" Ryu greeted at him. "Please feel free to take a seat." He guided him near Yoh's table.

"I'm going to see that guy there from the other table." Ren suddenly said digging his sight to Yoh on whose back was facing him.

Ryu gazed at him and then to Yoh, "Oh, ok. But at least you can have our menu here." And he handed Ren their list of foods available. "Just call me if you want something." He turned his back on him, "And if you call me, call me R-yu." And he gave Ren his ultra magnetic killer smile.

Veins appear on Ren's forehead. _"What was he thinking?"_ he asked himself annoyingly and he walked towards Yoh. Trying to brush away the irritation inside him, he crumpled the menu. _"What am I doing here?"_ he moved his head.

"Hey you there!" Ren yelled.

Both Yoh and Horo Horo looked at the direction of the voice. "Ren! You came!" Yoh energetically answered at him. "Here! In this table." He said telling him to come over.

The entrepreneur moved towards them and placed himself in a comfortable area besides Yoh. He threw the crumpled menu on the table and crossed his arms. "So, direct me to the point Asakura Yoh. Give me the reason why you want me to come over here." He said.

Yoh blinked a couple of times, he tried to think for a while, but nothing came out to his mind. He crossed his arms as if thinking really hard but obviously he forgot. "Ah…I think I had this mild amnesia this morning, Ren." He scratched his head then slightly laughed.

Ren vigorously slammed his hand on the table making the utensils tremble. "Argh! You said you want to prove me that you are a King of a free meal Ok!" his spike erected.

The brunette just simply lean his elbow on the table, "Uhm…Ren, sorry to make you bother to visit this place but the throne was now passed just this morning without any inauguration. I'm no longer the Free Meal King that I used to know." Yoh stated sadly.

Ren just caressed his forehead. _"Oh what a bother to come around here!" _he told himself. "And who now owns the crown?" he said without any interest.

The blue haired boy just finished his cup of tea before answering Ren, "It's obviously no other than me, Mr. Ren." Horo Horo confidently replied.

"Yup! No other than him, Ren." Yoh ensured him.

"And who are you?" Ren dryly asked, "Do you have anything to brag about?"

Horo Horo gaped at Yoh but only gave him a shrug. "I'm Horo Horo. The new Free Meal King."

Ren rolled his eyes, "Oh what a waste! Anything to say except that you're a king of some kind?"

"Hmm…I'm the son of…my father and my mother who are…got a younger sister that is a…" Horo Horo doesn't want to say anything from his background although he could boast about it but decided not to. He just wanted to be leveled with others not to be someone who your friends will look up to. "And you Ren…tell me something that would interest me."

Ren just raised a brow. "It's none of your business to know me Horo Horo, but I could give you a hint. You better ask Asakura Yoh about it. He said that he belongs to my circle so if he really knows me, he'll give you the most accurate information about me."

Horo Horo ceased, "Oh…is that so…how come…" he tried to think.

Ren just smirked. He knew that no one could really distinguish him as one of the top entrepreneur in the country or the youngest businessman. And he made sure of that.

"Yoh, " Horo Horo started, "How come I didn't know about this Ren? I only know someone with the same name. But I guess he's not that good to become the Ren I was thinking." He sighed. "What do you think? I presume he's not Tao Ren. He's not capable to be him."

Yoh just grinned.

And Ren's eyes widened and his spike erected from Horo Horo's comment about him. He even insulted him that he's not capable to have all the things that he have now. Damn it! He clenched his fist to suppress his emotions to stop himself from being lunatic.

Yoh just gazed at Ren who had shadowed his face from them, "You know what Horo Horo," he grinned, "This Ren in front of us belongs to our circle, and although it's not that showy that he's the entrepreneur that you are talking about, believe it! He's Tao Ren."

"What? Are you sure Yoh?" he looked at Ren, "Are you Tao Ren? The youngest entrepreneur in the business world? Who owns several oil refineries, hotel empires and some shares on respective companies and now had his fully furnished theme park called Cloak-the-Clock land?" he said with bewilderment.

He hammered his both hands on the table for the second time. "It is Cloud-cuckoo-land not Cloak-the-Clock land!" Ren furiously yelled. His temper was now way out of control.

"Uh…Ren, calm down. No one's trying to argue with you here." Yoh stated trying Ren to relax from his awareness then he looked at Horo Horo, "Yes, I'm pretty sure, he really is Tao Ren, Horo Horo."

"Gee…very well, I'm very much surprised!" Horo Horo just stated.

Then suddenly, a bunch of men-in-black entered the restaurant and was persisted on looking for someone until they recognize the person they are looking for. They headed at their table.

"Your father would like to talk to you at the Tower Inn at the west side district near the new theme park, Master Horo Horo." His bodyguard asserted.

Ren glanced at him. Surely, the hotel and the theme park this guy was talking about was his. No one so ordinary would be able to check-in into his hotel…and he had his set of bodyguards if he's not that sort of significant. He considered taking clues.

"Ok, I'll be there in a short while. Anyhow, I know what he's up to. I just need to finish some discussions here." Horo Horo simply replied without even bothering to look.

Ren smirked, "Your father got a nice taste in choosing hotel, Horo Horo."

"Yeah, whatever." He answered back. "Anyway where are we?"

"Master Horo Horo, your father is waiting for you this very second. If you insist that you still wanted to finish your talk with your friends here, you'll be sorry." Another man-in-black stated.

Yoh and Ren gazed at Horo Horo who at the point was still callous from the threat of his bodyguard.

"You want some help?" Ren offered at him. Surely, his own bodyguards were just around here somewhere trying to be invisible from him.

Horo Horo stared at him, "No. I can manage." He stood up, "By the way, Yoh, I heard that Lyserg had just arrived last night and Manta was his closest friend, would you please send me his address or rather asked Manta to introduce me to him."

"Ok, that's so simple." Yoh assured him.

Horo Horo was about to walk off with his bodyguards surrounding him when Ren called him, "If you're looking for Lyserg, I'm his cousin."

He just smirked, "You sounded as if you're really close to him, anyway, thanks for your offer." And he went away.

Yoh and Ren were left in the table in complete silence.

"How did he know that Lyserg and I weren't that really close…did he already made an investigation about us? I presume that Horo Horo was very far from an average individual, would you tell me his social class?" Ren inquired.

Yoh gazed at him, "You better ask him that."

And they both sighed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Yeah…he's an Asakura. Same last name as to your apprentice, Manta." Lyserg smirked as he combed his hair by his hand.

"Asakura Hao, Asakura Yoh…really the same. Maybe they're just related by their ancestors. Who knows?" he shrugged not looking to Lyserg.

"You got a point there," he said. "Do you know where Yoh lived before he came here? As you know, your apprentice and Hao were almost the same as in their physical guise. They could be even mistaken as twins."

Manta laid his back on the chair and stared on the plant that was just above them,"…he came in our house when I'm only 6. And as a kid, I only mind things that make me happy and asking questions to the olds, at that time, were not my things, Lyserg."

Lyserg stared down the glass table, "So, meaning to say…you know nothing about your assistant, my dear friend."

Manta glanced at him, "No, it's just that my parents didn't want me to ask anything about Yoh. And if ever I inadvertently or deliberately heard over something, I was warned not to tell anything to anyone, Lyserg." he vindicated.

Lyserg just hauled up a sigh, "Asakura Yoh, the apprentice…I don't know if he's related to the late prince of Schwurzwald, the brother of Hao. He's name was Asakura Yoh, too." Lyserg crossed his arms, "Or maybe they really are…"

"Late prince of Schwurzwald? And had a name of Asakura Yoh? …When did he died?" he queried at him, trying to analyze something.

"About 12 years ago."

Manta took a deep breath, "Yoh arrived here 12 years ago, too. He came here with some bruises, wounds, and some cuts to his body…had his memory lost and a grandpa that kept his identity a secret to him. But the prince died and Yoh was not… Are these pieces of information related to the two Yohs? And if not, why do mom and dad want to keep this thing confidential to others?" Manta kept on asking questions but leaving them unanswered.

Lyserg pushed his body towards the table, "But why? Why did they want it to be confidential?"

Manta slightly tapped a finger on the table, "Lyserg, it's true that I didn't asked dad about Yoh because they don't really want to hear anything from me."

Lyserg sighed; he really can't get more information from Manta. But hey! Why suddenly become interested to the Asakura? He really can't figure out. "I presume they're hiding something which is pretty much obvious."

He sneered, "Of course they are!" He stood up; "Yoh's grandpa and dad usually talked about something that they don't want me to interfere with…" he walked a bit.

The green haired lad suddenly glanced at him, "You mean, you try to sneak up to something? Wow, that's a good job, Manta!" he grinned.

"Stop that! It pisses me off when I remember that incident. I felt like it was my end from dad's humiliation about me…" he tried to make some faces.

Lyserg laughed so hard, "Yeah really! That's a shame especially there's another person listening!"

The little one just madly frowned, crossing his arms in front of him; eyes were as thin as a blade. He tapped his left foot soundly on the floor.

Lyserg tried to slow down from laughing, "Ok…I'll keep still." he remained as he said, "Ok…back where we are." he looked at Manta who's still had a grimace face, "Ok, I won't laugh at you again whenever that topic came around again, I swear!"

But he just rolled his eyes, "Fine then." he released a breath.

"So back to the topic, you said you try to snoop from your dad's talk…and of course before you get caught what did you hear?" he directed to the point.

"First things first, that was years and years ago, my friend."

Lyserg nodded. Having the intention to listen.

"Actually, I really didn't grasp the thought of their topic…I just stop for a while because I heard something that caught my attention."

Lyserg moved closer. "And that is?"

"The word…"

His emerald eyes didn't even bother blink.

…

…

"Prince."

…

…

Then this time, his emerald eyes did bother. "What?" eyes widened from disbelief.

"I said prince. Prince, prince, prince." he reiterated.

"You suck! Anything aside from that word?"

"I told you that was years and years ago. Kids love to play kings, knights and princes. So, what do you expect from a kid me to listen to? Business? politics? school?"

Lyserg remained quiet. Prince? Does it correlate to their topic? He sighed. Well, he needed to brainstorm if really the 'prince' word is connected to them. Then he gasped. Wait, _"Prince"_ yes…it has something to do with them…

He tried to analyze everything as if all the information he needs just instantly fall onto his laps.

Prince Yoh died at the Cliff of Tharo without his body being lamented on his almost hidden interment. Yoh, the apprentice, arrived to Japan the same year as the mishap happened in Schwurzwald. Had a battered body and lost memories which maybe obtained from an accident. Everyone who knows him keeps every detail that they know about him to acquire no issue in the country. He made him to be Manta's assistant to also have him secured by the bodyguard with or without his own knowledge. No one told him who he really was because the truth might change his lifestyle. The two princes, Hao and Yoh are twins, and him, Lyserg, distinguished the fact that Hao, the prince, and Yoh, the apprentice, are truly alike. And one question is only needed to prove his theory…only one.

But what if, it's just a theory? A cipher one? What if his mind was just making some patched story to make up to one? …doubts…doubts…

"_I guess I just want Prince Yoh to live on the being of Asakura Yoh…for Anna, if he's just alive for the purpose of the engagement, then Hao wouldn't take his fiancée." _he moaned.

"Did you say something, Lyserg?" Manta asked.

"Uh, no…" he said, "Manta, I just have this question in mind." he stood up and walked towards him.

"What is it?"

He looked at him straight in the eyes, "Is Yoh's grandpa named as Yohmei?"

Manta ceased. _"Things related to Yoh must be well hidden or something else will happen…" _he remembered his father's words to him. But Yohmei is related to Yoh and Lyserg knew that. He's just trying to confirm on something in which he didn't know. Should he admit that Yohmei is Yoh's grandfather or still keep everything although the answer to his question is just a simple yes? But answering him might provoke some danger to his apprentice even though he didn't know what effect it would take.

Lyserg waited for Manta's answer. What stopping Manta from answering? Anyhow, he could never guess. Oh, well…he didn't need to force Manta to answer his query…it's just a question anyway. He looked somewhere until he recognized two figures entering the greenhouse.

Manta took a deep breath, _"I guess he could keep it, he's a friend anyway."_ "Lyserg, about your question—"

But Lyserg, unable to hear him, looked behind Manta and saw Jeanne and Anna. He smiled back at them and slightly tapped Manta on the shoulder and walked opposite to him.

"The answer is…yes." he silently whispered to himself as he lowered his head to shadow his face.

Lyserg stopped. "Manta."

Manta looked back.

"I'll introduce you to Anna." he smiled and dragged him to the newcomers.

**WwWwWwWwWwWw**

**A/N: **Chapter X is up next…

**REviEwReVieWreVieWREviEwReVieWreVieWREviEwReVieWreVieWREviEwReVieWreVieWreVieWreVieWreVieWREviEwReVieW**

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters are from Hiroyuki Takei and I'm just borrowing them for a while until I finished my story.


	10. Cloudcuckooland

_**Alone in the Darkness**_

**Cloud-cuckoo-land**

Chapter X

By nerdwitch

It was so fine that day. Leaves were starting to fall down on the patch of earth reserved for them to rest. Winds blew from every direction determined to squall everything down.

Yoh continued to stare by the window of the common room in the manor. Surely, it's quite cold outside. He felt jaded. He sighed. He didn't need to be bothered on some simple things. He touched the glass that was dividing him to the outside. He felt the sleek surface of it and watched his reflection…and sighed again.

Then he heard someone enters. Manta.

"Good Morning, Yoh." he greeted as he placed himself along the sofa. He took the newspaper on the table and read.

Yoh looked at him and seated himself on the sofa across Manta, "Morning, Manta." then took some papers too.

…

…

silence…

…

"Oh, by the way," Yoh broke the silence, "The General's son, Horo Horo, asked you to introduce him to Lyserg Diethyl. He asked for an appointment with you. Would you assent?" he asked.

Manta placed down the paper on his hand, "Wow, it's been a while since Horo Horo asked something from me. Where did you met him?"

"Remember the restaurant that I usually go after my routine?" Yoh said.

Manta recalled for a moment, "Hmm…Oh, yeah, I remember. And what was he doing there?"

Yoh grinned, "He was after my title and he succeeded."

He chuckled, "Really? I can't believe he did that! Arrange a schedule for us, Yoh."

"I guess you're free today, Manta. I'll just call him later." Yoh said as he checked his organizer.

"Wow, really? Are you sure I got no schedule as of today, Yoh?" he can't believe what he heard from him. It's been weeks since his schedule was fully loaded except yesterday that he went to Lyserg. "That's music to my ears." Manta kept on smiling as he continues to read the newspapers. He tried to sing some rhymes.

Yoh smiled, "Good for you. Anyway, how's your day yesterday?"

Manta gazed at Yoh on line with the newspaper he was holding, "Oh! About yesterday?" he placed back what he was holding on the table, "I met Lyserg's cousin from Le de Woux, Anna."

"Anna, nice name." he said, "And how long will she stay here?"

"No one knows. Maybe for a while, maybe not so long, maybe for good." Manta stated.

Yoh placed his headset on his ears, "Indefinite, I guess. Lyserg's a son of a duke, am I right, Manta? So I presume his cousin has a royal blood too."

Manta just grinned, "Yep! The only daughter of duke of Le de Woux. But as you know, like Lyserg, no one especially the media mustn't know about this."

The brunette hair just shrugged, "As always. Only the elite class has the authority to know."

"Perhaps, the right group." Manta added.

Yoh leered, "As you said so." And he continued to scan his organizer while listening to his headset.

Manta stared at him. Bringing up what he and Lyserg talked yesterday about the Asakura, there's something he wanted to know, but always, he could never be given an accurate answer from him because he had no memories to recall. Besides from the fact that he had amnesia, it's hard to remember things that had happened to you when you're just 6 years old and before that.

"Yoh," he began, "What comes to your mind when you heard the name 'Asakura'?"

Yoh gaped at him, brows almost meet, "That's an odd question to hear."

"Uhm, yeah really." he stared back at him.

Yoh stared quizzically, "Well, Asakura, of course my surname, what else? uhh...comes from my grandpa, " he twitched, "I-I guess."

Manta flickered as if something had made a way for him, "Yoh, have you ever asked grandpa Yohmei about your kin?"

Yoh just frowned and rested his headset on his nape, "Manta! If you're not allowed to ask something in relation to me, how about me? I know nothing since the day I fled here. And don't worry about those things anymore; it's already a history for me. My first 6 years on the place where I was before was nothing compared to my 12 years here in Japan."

"But what if something or someone from your past suddenly appeared before you?" the prime minister's son abruptly asked and his eyes were as if daring him.

Yoh was taken a back, "What do you mean someone from my past?" he stood up, "Do you know something that I didn't know, Manta?"

Manta glanced at him, "Hey, I'm just asking." He tried to stay calm, "It's just a what-if question."

He just raised him an eyebrow, "Whatever." he shrugged.

"Yoh." Manta called again.

"What?!"

"Do you remember the name Ha—"

"MANTA! YOH! ARE YOU HERE?" A woman's voiced concealed the whole place and then appeared from the door.

Manta scowled, he was so close to his question but was then interrupted, "Yes, mom."

"Good. I want you two to give these cookies which I bake to the Tao as my gift to them. "Mrs. Oyamada handed Yoh a basket of cookies and pastries.

"But mom, you could give better than that!" her son complained.

But she just messed her son's hair, "Jun said they'll be having visitors today and I want my cookies to be served. So you shouldn't be late my dear." and she seated besides him.

Manta tidied up his hair, "But mom, you could ask someone to do that delivery thing. And besides, why do you want your cookies be served to them?'

"Stop complaining. The last time Jun went here, she brought me her homemade black forest cake and I want my cookies to be at their home…Now!!"

Yoh just grinned to the mother and son argument. Its fun to watch them arguing on just a simple matter although there's a tinge inside him that felt enviousness to Manta. Yes…the longing for something…

When Yoh and Manta left the manor, Mrs. Oyamada was left to the common room. Well, surely, she arrived on time to save her son's words to Yoh. Everything should be well kept for the time was still not right to reveal everything to Yoh…not yet the right time. And as for the cookies, well, the basket should be used for her plan to have a picnic with the 2 boys. But then was served for a better purpose. For sure, Manta will be stopped from talking in relevance to Yoh's past outside the mansion.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

She looked outside the couch of the giant Ferris wheel then stared down. And she gasped as she was unleashed on how far she was to the ground, surely, she will definitely turned to smithereens if she tried to jump outside. She abruptly took his brother's arm on her side.

"You said you're not afraid of heights." Horo Horo told her.

Pirika frowned, "I'm not. I'm just afraid of the thought that I'll crush down inadvertently."

"Then you shouldn't think of that while you're in a high ground." He leaned on the window. "Otherwise, you're really going to fall."

"Stop teasing me!" she cried out as she still embraced her brother's arm.

Then the Ferris wheel began to shift places, they're now moving to a higher position. Pirika seized his brother's arm more tightly as she felt the motion of the wheel. "Onii-san..." she mused.

"Oh, c'mon Pirika! The window is still visible. You'll never fall." He said as he tried to release himself from Pirika. "Pirika, let go."

"No! Not until we descend."

"Let go of me!"

"NO!"

"C'mon!"

Then all of a sudden, a phone rings on someone's pocket.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Yoh ended his call then looked at Manta, "I just called Horo Horo. He wants us to follow him on Ren's amusement park."

"What is he doing there?" he asked as they passed some lofty buildings.

"Touring his sister." Yoh just simply answered.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ren irritably walked the distance between the sanctum and to the door. No one was opening the damn great door! He looked at every curve he passed through, still no one was in his sight. Where's the butler to open it? Where are their maids and servants? Where's anyone on this damn house?! His spike stiffened as he rigidly clasped the door handle. He was stopped from his work just to open this damn door! Damn it!

He opened the door abruptly and produced a deafening sound as it smash into the wall. From where he stood, he saw the ever smiling face of Asakura Yoh.

"Hello there!" Yoh greeted.

"Why you!!?!?!" he grabbed him by the collar. "How dare you to disturb me!!"

"I guess, I'm dare as this..." he tried to be free from Ren's hands, "By the way, we brought something for your sister... where's she??"

The spiky free the brunette, slumping him down on the ground. "I don't know." he looked around and saw Manta walking towards them.

"Oyamada Manta. How on earth did you get here?" he smirked.

Manta stopped before them, "Mom just wants us deliver this thing to your sister, Jun. May I ask where she is?"

"I said I-don't-know. Maybe she already arrived on the moon. I don't have any signal there to get in touch with her— Ouch! Who did that!?" he despicably said as he touched his head.

Yoh and Manta looked behind him and saw a green haired woman. They almost chuckled.

"I did."

Ren looked back and perceived his sister. He almost jaw dropped.

"Tao Ren! How could you disgrace such a lovely lady like your sister!" she brought out a fan and again slammed it on Ren's head. "Don't worry, I'll tell her that you're such a total jerk! I'll keep that in mind." and she continued to beat Ren.

"Hey! Stop that! You're killing me!!"

Jun ceased from torturing Ren. She looked at Yoh and Manta who were both wordless, "Oh, Sorry from my misbehavior! My apologies." she slightly bowed. "Anyway, what brought you here, Manta?"

"Mom wants to give this basket to you." he looked at the basket on the hands of Yoh.

"Here." the brunette handed it to her.

"Wow, thank you. I'm very much pleased." she took a peak inside the basket, "So nice of your mother, did she baked all of this?"

"I guess so." the little one retorted.

Jun gave a way to them, "Please, come in."

"Oh no, Ms. Jun, Manta has an appointment to attend to. But thanks for your offer." Yoh said smoothly.

"That's too bad." Jun sadly replied.

"Huh! That's great to hear!" Ren mockingly said as he leaned his body on the pillar.

"Seal your mouth, Ren!" his sister said as she again unleashed her fan.

"Huh!" he crossed his arms and said nothing.

Manta placed his hands on his back, "I got an appointment at your amusement park, Ren. I'll be meeting up with Horo Horo. I presume you already know him."

"_Know him? I just know him by his name!"_ he said to himself. Then he remembered that Horo Horo would like to meet Lyserg by means of Manta.

"We have to go now." Yoh broke up.

Manta nodded and they both turned their backs on the Tao.

"Wait!" Jun suddenly yelled at them.

The two looked back.

"Ren," she said, "Go with them."

Ren became flabbergasted, "What?!" he didn't know what's on his sister's mind. "Why?"

"Because..." she stated, "Because you need to know Horo Horo."

"What?!? Are you mad? No! I'm not going." he stomped on his feet.

"Just go, Ok?" and Jun slammed the door. Leaving Ren outside, "Don't try to go somewhere else or I'll kill you, understood?" she shouted from inside.

Ren banged the door, "Open this door, Onii-san! I got more things to do than meeting that Horo Horo!"

"Open this door!!"

"Open it!"

But he received no more reply from her. He looked back and saw Yoh and Manta standing near their car. He walked angrily placing all his madness to the ground.

"Damn it!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Anna placed down the cup of tea on the table then pulled her head up to see her surroundings. She released a breath. She had no one articulate with because Lyserg and Jeanne had just left her few minutes ago on that outdoor café. And now, she's all alone. But she didn't feel any regret of not joining them...it's just that everything she saw here were just new to here, and she's not use to it. She haven't seen everything like this in Le de Woux or even heard a bit of it. Yes, maybe she's oblivious to all of this because she locked herself up to her mansion, but still she's afraid of trying even one of them.

She stood up, thinking where did Jeanne and Lyserg head off. She strayed for a while until she saw a wooden bench just beside a fountain with a statue of a girl in a dress holding a bunch of flowers in her arms on the fountain's center. She remembered what Lyserg told her; that the fountain was the center of that place. She found the fountain which means she's on the center of that vicinity.

She gradually looked at her left and right but still no familiar faces were seen. People were scattered and noises were heard everywhere. She took a seat at the wooden bench. Again, she's with no one. She placed her hands to her knees and stared at them. No...she could make it here even though she's alone. All she needs to do is to boost her confidence even if she didn't talk to anyone. Yes, that's what she's looking for...her self-belief.

She was about to look up when a huge being blocked her, a mascot that is. He handed her a big red balloon and then he waved at her and then gone. She took glance at him as he gave more balloons to those children who stopped him. Afterwards, she stared at the balloon on the air with its string on her hand. And then she smiled.

She looked at the quiet cerulean sky above her... Now she knows why everyone here is never left lonely. That everyone here, wherever they are, have their smiles on their faces.

"_Now, I know why this place is called Cloud-cuckoo-land..." _she softly whispered.

**WwWwW**

**A/N: E**nd of chapter 10 n.n


	11. Confused Silent Voices

_**Alone in the Darkness**_

**Confused Silent Voices**

Chapter XI

By nerdwitch

"She's gone for a while now," a worried voice from Jeanne. She placed her hands tightly on her bosom. Feeling every beat of her heart that was sickly concerned for Anna. "Please say she's alright …"

"Jeanne… Jeanne… you're worrying too much. She's going to be fine." Lyserg said as he walked with Jeanne on that certain street in the theme park. He tried to scan every person that they pass through but none of them was any familiarity of Anna.

Jeanne suddenly stopped from walking, her head was bent low, "Please understand, I am still Lady Anna's personal maid, I just can't lose her just like that. If anything harmful happened to her...surely, there's only one person to blame and that's no other than me."

Lyserg shrugged, he lessened their gap and held her hands, "No one should be blame here because nothing bad happens, Jeanne. Anna's gone because she also wanted to enjoy this place. Just like us. So stop worrying."

She moved her head, "That is something that's hard to do, Lyserg. And I just can't help myself. And..." she paused and looked straight at him," And I promised myself not to left her alone...again."

Lyserg just simply gave her his smile, "I'll tell you this, " he took her hands firmly, "I'll let you keep your promise...and that's my promise to you." His emerald eyes unleashed his full sincereness.

Jeanne gazed at him and again, her heart beats so fast from his stare. There's really something in him that she just can't explain. Something that could make her experience the feeling of everlasting happiness but at the same time, making her feel that she should be ready to any consequences that it may provide. Something that she should be thankful of because no one from her life existence handed something like this to her... Something that she should quickly kill before it's too late.

She hastily avoided his eyes, "Let's continue finding Lady Anna." And she moved away.

"Ok". Lyserg said as he tried to follow Jeanne's whereabouts...without any idea on what was bothering on her mind...not even a single hint on what she was thinking about him...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Anna remained herself seated on the bench facing the huge fountain for a while now. Still holding her red balloon, she played the string that was lying on the palm of her hand by her finger. She sighed. She looked at the statue at the center of the fountain. Though, she doesn't look like a goddess or a patron but just a refined lady who had someone so dear made a statue for her that may rest till eternity.

"_So sweet..."_ she thought.

She stood up from her feet wanting to make a close contact on the fountain. She walked the short distance as she could hear the serene splashing of water more and more. She stopped when she felt the wind brought the cold but soft droplets of water coming from above. She could see from her short distance her reflection...her blank façade... and nothing more.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Meanwhile, Horo Horo was trying to find her sister on the heart of cloud-cuckoo-land. Wondering if she would by chance pass this place or not. Both of his hands were occupied by 2 ice creams on their respective flavors and were both placed on finely made sugar cones. He moved his head from left to right just to find her and bring her back to the hotel to avoid any nuisance.

He moved a curve on the fountain. Finding Pirika is not as easy as finding a fountain as big as this to this theme park but finding a snowman amidst the blizzard. No matter how difficult it is he was left with no options to choose. Find Pirika whether he like it or not.

He continued to walk around the fountain to search for a blue haired girl who just left him after she made a crying mob of children. But he was stopped from his feet as his eyes lay on a girl with a golden hair standing beside the fountain. He almost forgot what he was up to.

"She's the—the girl—" his voice staggered as he spoke. His heart began to palpitate as he watched her standing there making no intentions to move. His energy was as if escaped from his body making it hard for him to make a single move.

"Oh no...this can't be," he murmured as he slowly moved his head. There are surely no questions needed to ask. She's definitely her. The girl from his father's file...on the snapshot. The girl that came from Le de Woox, Kyouyama Anna.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Yoh stared at the grand entrance of Cloud-Cuckoo-Land. He's here again for some reason. But this time, he's not just with Manta but with the owner himself, Tao Ren. He smirked.

Yeah, the owner who doesn't know anything about their circle until now. He had already told him that he, Asakura Yoh, is an apprentice of Manta with no idea on what he was training of. That Horo Horo is a general's son who's now under pressure by his father for whatever reason. That him, Tao Ren, knew nothing except that he wanted to act as normal person by picking up typical clothes and does his duty as a businessman.

He sighed. Well at least, things had already become lighter for him. They now headed inside the theme park. Their bodyguards now were nowhere from their sight.

Yoh was comfortably listening to his music when he heard Ren asked something, he removed his headphone, "What?"

"I said where are we heading? As you can see, this is a huge park." Ren started.

"Hmm...he didn't told where, but I could call him." Yoh was about to pick up his phone when Manta interrupted.

"Don't bother, Yoh. We have all time to find him. Is that alright, Ren? " said Manta, "I didn't quite enjoy my first time here since I ended up to your victory party."

Ren pouted, "Fine. But don't expect me to tour you around here, Oyamada Manta."

The small one smiled, "That's fine with me. I'll just feast my eyes on everything that's worthwhile."

"Everything here is worthwhile." Ren insisted.

"OK, you said it." He just replied

And again, Yoh placed back his headphone on his ears. He didn't need to mingle with their talk, he's not interested anyway. He just followed them to where they were heading.

Then, he stared at the sky with a flock of birds soaring in the air, letting themselves fly along with the window to a place where no one else ever gone to...

"_Hope something interesting happens..." _he silently thought.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Anna unconsciously ceased from staring from her reflection. She could feel the sudden shivering sense that flows through her spines. Someone was staring at her somewhere... she could feel It.

She filled her chest with air and tried to exhale slowly. _"Maybe I'm just being worried... _" she turned her back on the fountain. "I've been gone for a while now..." she took a couple of steps, "Maybe Lyserg and Jeanne were now looking for me."

"Wait"

She stopped. She heard someone. An unfamiliar voice. But no, there shouldn't be someone calling at her to stop her for a jiffy. Another step she took but this time the voice seems almost beside her.

"Hey"

Though she didn't need to look back, she proceeds. Gradually, she faced the person to whom the voice came from. Until she saw him standing almost next to her.

"Hi"

From there stood Horo Horo, still with the two ice creams on his hands. Anna stared at him, scrutinizing him from head to foot. She flickered once and gave him a deadly look.

"What do you want?" her dark eyes were as if the gate to eternal darkness, giving him a sign not to disrupt her or else...

"Uh, well," he began, "Mind if I share you my company?"

She flashed a meaningful look, "Back off." She took a step away.

"Wait," Horo Horo tried to push the ice cream to her, "Here."

Anna stared to it then glanced at him, "I don't need your ice cream neither your company so stray away."

"Oh, ok" the blue haired lad pulled his ice cream back and licked it both; "You waste such opportunity."

Anna just rolled her eyeballs and moved again.

"By the way, my lady," Horo Horo said after, "Will you please just forget my boldness? I just wanted to share to you my presence and ice cream that you hesitated to accept." Then he bowed his head.

Anna slightly turned back, "Stop acting so weird and I really don't need a piece of you." She retorted sarcastically.

Horo Horo arranged himself, "Do whatever pleases you. By the way, I'm Horo Horo. Just remember my name because someday you'll need it." And he drew a grin on his lips.

Anna's eyes widened with disbelief, "How dare you to say those things to me." Her fist moved in a tight grip. Now she's starting to hate this man.

"Wanna know why?" he placed a menacing stare, "Ask me." A playful grin that is.

Anna gritted her teeth. Her face can't be painted. "No! Leave me alone!" She wanted to run just to be free from this man's presence. She wanted to burst out her true feelings, her true emotions towards this Horo Horo guy, her annoyance, her temper, her evil self...but she held back. She remembered her words of promise before she left Le de Woux...that something inside her will change.

But before she took a step, Horo Horo had already seized her hand that stopped her. His two ice creams were now on the ground.

"Anna listen, I'm..." "Horo Horo suddenly cried out, "—sorry." He lowered his head from regret, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought you could handle it..." his grip suddenly loosened.

Anna was frozen from her feet. Inside her, her mind was quickly analyzing some things that should be clear to her.

"...I thought you could withstand my antics but as I could see...you're annoyed...something that I shouldn't done." He continued.

Anna slowly gazed at him, "What did you say?" her voice was stiffed with power.

"I'm sorry." He reiterated.

"What did you call me?" her voice now was solidly loud.

Horo Horo was kinda taken aback. What happened to her? Before, she looked like an annoyed child but now, she spoke with supremacy over him.

"Anna, I..." he tried to explain but was cut off.

"How did you know my name?!" she screamed at him. Revealing her fierceful eyes. She wanted to know how he knew it. Only a small number of people were only allowed to know her. But this one, an overall stranger, knew her!

Horo Horo inadvertedly slapped his forehead then brushed his hair by his fingers. He slipped from his words! Damn! Now how he could fix this mess? How could he explain in a simple way the reason aside from the other reason that he already knew that she's Anna from Le de Woux? How?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Yoh stared at the towering trees as they walked along the bricked road of the park. The day seemed to be fine as the leaves filter the sunlight as it passes to the cottony clouds.

He hummed some melody as soft sounds from his headphone calm every bit of his being. He stared at his environment, again, he feels free. He hasn't gone to this area for sure but good thing he did this time.

He looked forward and saw Ren and Manta having some talks; maybe about politics or business, nah, he didn't care. He didn't want to be involve in some duties that could affect his lifestyle or rather his free times. He took a breath then sigh.

Again, he gazed at the distance. And from there, he saw a statue and below a fountain. A huge fountain that is! Well, anytime now, he could reach that fountain and take a closer look at it. But for a while, all he need is to continue his pace together with the others.

He just silently hummed for a while...

"Making some rounds, Tamamura?" he heard Ren talked and saw Tamao with some supervisors passing their way.

"Yes." She nodded, "Good day, Mr. Oyamada." She greeted at the little one.

"Manta is fine, Tamao." He said. "By the way, you already met Yoh right?"

Yoh moved in, "Hi."

Tamao slightly turned into the crimson and became timid, "Yes."

Manta continued, "We're just taking some stroll here and Ren doesn't want to give us some tour," he grumbled "...so conceited."

"You said you're going to find Horo Horo as you walked around here, Oyamada Manta." The spiky irritably replied.

"You mean Horo Horo? The general's son? "Tamao suddenly asked.

Yoh placed down his headphone unto his neck, "Yes, you know where he is?"

The pink haired girl nodded.

"Where?"

"Just beside the fountain." She said in a timid voice.

Manta looked on the way they were heading. "Looks like we're almost there. Thanks for the info, Tamao."

"Ah, you're welcome." she said.

Ren took a further step, "Let's go. I don't want to waste another time here."

And the three of them walked away. Yoh smiled as he passed by Tamao. Making her redder than before.

They're now few meters away but Tamao still stood there no longer with her supervisors. She watched his back as it leaves away. She placed her hand on her bosom, feeling the loud thud of her heart.

"It is now or never Tamao... it's now or never..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ren stared at his watch. Well, for sure he didn't like the idea of doing nothing while his work was left behind. Although he could delegate all those things to his subordinates, still, he wanted to have his personal touch on his businesses. But now, it was as if his sister was manipulating him not to do anything and just meet that Horo Horo.

"Wait."

They all heard from their back. They turned and saw Tamao.

Ren asked, "What do you want Tamamura?"

"Uh..." Tamao slightly lowered her head. She didn't know how to say it but her heart was already screaming to call for his name. "Can I...can I talk to..."

Ren stared at her for awhile then shrugged. He could see her face turning red. He looked at Yoh who's oblivious to his surroundings and just staring at her blankly. He sighed. For many years of being business partners, he already sense what's with Tamamura.

He patted Yoh on his shoulder, "Give her your company."

Yoh blinked twice, "Huh?" he curiously stared between Ren and Tamao.

"Is there something that you need, Tamao?" Manta queried at her.

Ren sighed, "She just needs Yoh." He gazed at Yoh, "Move on."

Yoh looked at Tamao.

The pink haired girl just nodded, her hands were clammy to her hold.

Yoh then gazed at Manta, "Well, I guess Ms. Tamamura need something from me for a while. I think, I'll just follow you later."

"Ok," the prime minister's son just only replied.

Ren turned his back on them, "Let's go, Mr. Prime Minister."

"See you later, Yoh" Manta waved away at him.

Yoh just silently watched the two leave as he was left behind with Tamao. He shrugged. He doesn't have any idea on what's going on with Tamao. He just newly knew her from Ren's conference and he didn't imagine that Tamao will remember him after that. He glanced at her, "Ms. Tamamura...?" he asked.

Tamao pulled her head up and flashed him a sweet look, "Let's start this way, Yoh..."

Yoh looked at her quizzically.

She smiled, "Call me Tamao", and she seized his hand and pulled him somewhere.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Horo Horo slightly turned his back on Anna. He looked at the sky with a flock of birds that just newly rise from the trees. He scratched his head then turned on her.

"Uh... it's just that you're in the territory of Japan. And the country has a tight security to those who comes inside the country."

Anna pulled his collar, piercing her eyes to his. "What are you saying? And who told you that I just arrived here?!"

Horo Horo gulped, his sweat was trailing on his neck, "Anna, please..."

Anna forcefully pushed him away, making his clothes ruffled, "You know nothing about me being in here!!"

Horo Horo fixed himself, "I'm sorry. It just happened that...I saw you here."

"Wrong answer." And she took a few steps backward.

"Oh, c'mon!" he uttered.

"Anna!"

Anna and Horo Horo both glanced at the direction to where it came from. From the intersection, they saw Manta together with Ren. Manta was waving at her almost running and Ren was on his back.

"Hey Anna, how's your doing here?" Manta said as he approached.

Anna crossed her arms, "That guy knows me."

Ren gazed at Horo HOro, "Oh, you mean this Horo Horo? Don't worry, his father's a general so don't be surprise if he also knows your vital statistics."

"A general?" and she looked back at Horo Horo, "So meaning to say...they have me investigated in the first place."

"Yup, no doubt about that." The spiky answered.

"Hey, don't think that we did that on purpose!" Horo Horo voiced out. Well for sure, his father really did investigate her background and not him.

"Well enough of that" Manta ceased the issue. "By the way, it's a good thing that we also see you here, Anna."

Anna just shrugged, "Lyserg's here too."

"You know Lyserg?" Ren asked.

Anna stared back, "He's my cousin."

Ren laughed with a slight of mockery, "What a coincidence, he's my cousin too."

Anna matched Ren's golden eyes as if there's something that they need to raise their both flags for war.

"Uh, well," Horo Horo began, "I'm here for Manta to introduce me to Lyserg."

And they all looked at him.

"Well I guess, today is your lucky day, Horo Horo." Manta eye passed him, "Lyserg is coming with Jeanne."

And they all glanced to where Manta was gazing at. And truth be told, the green haired lad and the silver haired girl were on their way to them.

Jeanne immediately embraced Anna as she arrived. She was teary eyed as she pulled herself away. "Lady Anna, I'm worried about you." She softly sobbed.

"Why do you worry? You think I'm not capable to handle myself." Anna said and gazed at Lyserg who had his smile painted on his face, "I want to go home now."

"Ok. By the way, I assume you already met Ren. The cousin who I talked about while still in Le de Woux." He said.

Anna only nodded. And Ren...hmm...and Ren was suddenly stocked up staring at a direction. And no one bothered to call his attention. And no one from their crowd except Anna noticed his sudden disappearance.

For a while, Manta introduced Horo Horo to Lyserg. They talked about some things that only man will get interested with. As if they suddenly forgot about Anna.

"Lyserg...!" she cried out.

Lyserg looked at her, "Oops! Sorry, cuz!" he glanced back at Horo Horo and Manta, "Well, I guess it's time for us to leave."

Manta nodded, "Ok, I'll just see you next time then."

Horo Horo walked towards Anna, "I apologies from what happened, Anna. I'm sorry."

"Save your words and seal your mouth," the young lady annoyingly answered. She walked a bit far from him and Jeanne followed.

Lyserg moved to Horo Horo, "You just made a wrong move try your luck next time." He patted him on his back and walked with Anna.

They have never gone too far when all of a sudden, a mascot appeared in the scene. And this one, the mascot tried to grab Anna's balloon.

"Hey!" Anna shouted as the mascot ran away with it. "Lyserg!"

Lyserg tried to follow his gaze to the mascot but it just so happen that it moves swiftly, "I think I'll just buy you a dozen, cuz."

Anna tried to look for the mascot but it had already disappeared among the crowd, "Never mind."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tears fell from her cheeks as she watched him leave. His answer to her...his every word...they still kept on echoing on her mind. She mustn't to cry for he didn't say anything that would break her heart...but still, her tears were as if a waterfall that couldn't stop from falling.

"_Uhm...Tamao, have you ever watched the clouds from the sky?" _he stared at the wide sky above._ "Everytime I watched them, I feel calmness reigning in me. Peacefulness that is." _He looked at her,_ "It let me lure from different imaginations but then it leaves me blank." _And again, he stared at the cerulean sky,_ "A moment of staring makes me forget all the unfavorable happenings I have before and just makes me think about the sky's beauty and nothing more."_ He stood up from sitting,_ "But in the end, you still need to look down, leaving you only with your last sight from them. And your time to face the reality has come again..." _He glanced at her then smiled,_ "You know what, sometimes it took time to watch the clouds change their figures...and sometimes we need more time to figure things more clearly just to make sure..." _He paused for a moment and slowly said,_ "Can we do that... Tamao?"_

She wiped her tears then looked at the sky, "The sky is not good enough for me to look at, Yoh." She brushed her last tear, "They're not good enough for me."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Yoh made a quick jog towards the heart of Cloud-cuckoo-land. He immediately saw Manta and Horo Horo waving at Lyserg with two people he didn't know. He approached Manta.

"Who's with Lyserg?" he asked.

Manta glanced at him, "Oh, you're here. How's Tamao?"

Yoh suddenly gazed at the sky and watched a blue balloon flying, "Uh, I guess she's fine. I left her smiling."

"I assume you made her cry." Horo Horo suddenly interrupted.

Yoh winced, "I didn't say anything bad about her. If so, why didn't she tell me?"

Horo Horo sighed, "Yeah, you can't really figure those things that only girls could really comprehend."

Then they heard Anna's voice. And saw how that Bonta-kun mascot stole her balloon from her grasp. And Lyserg couldn't do anything to stop that mascot. It really moves swiftly.

"How could Ren let that kind of person work here," Manta said slightly irritated. "He messed up the name of the Tao and even chooses the wrong person to victimize with."

Yoh said nothing. He just stared at he golden haired girl from the distance, "Who's she?"

"Who?" Horo Horo asked as he fixed his turban.

"That blonde haired girl." He said still staring at her.

"Uh...that's Lyserg's cousin." Manta said and pulled out his cell phone," I need to talk to Ren."

"I haven't met her, right, Manta?" Yoh questioned him.

"Nah, she's just new here...damn! His phone's unattended!" Then he kept back his phone on his pocket, "Where is he?"

"What's her name?"

"That one is Anna. Kyouyama Anna." Horo Horo stated as he finished fixing himself. "She's dangerous." He hissed.

"Anna..." Yoh only muttered. He can't figure out why somewhere from his mind were certain that he had already faced that girl. But still, a part of him was still saying that: No! He hasn't met her for real. And now, he didn't know how to conclude it.

He smiled and turned back, facing the fountain, "I guess not."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Anna stopped. She didn't know if she really heard someone called her name. She glanced at Lyserg who's silently strolling on her side. He didn't seem to call her attention. Then to Jeanne who just gave a smile on her. No...no one from them.

She felt the soft afternoon breeze on her face. Maybe the wind just sends her some voice from within to end her day. She slightly moved her head. What was she talking about?

She continued her walk. Nah...Maybe she just imagined it. She tried to look back and saw nothing unusual. She could no longer see the side of the fountain where she was before; people just keep walking back and forth.

"Anna?" Lyserg asked just getting her attention.

"Huh?" She moved her head the she smiled. "It's nothing."

**WwWwWwW**


	12. Changes and Hatred

_**Alone in the Darkness**_

**Changes and Hatred**

Chapter XII

By nerdwitch

A tall man stopped in front of the Funbari Hotspring Inn. He, again, read the address written on a piece of paper. This is it, undoubtedly. He pulled his coat with a wide collar closer to his body. Pulled his hat firmer to its position, took a step and entered Yohmei's territory.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The old man just placed down his cup of tea to the coaster. Then, he hauled up a sigh. Surely, the season might change anytime now. From the chilly air brought by fall to the snowflakes of winter. What could be the best of the season? He shrugged.

He stared at his tea. So dark that he could almost see his reflection. Sometimes, he didn't know if he did the right thing; but he just wanted his grandson to be out of anything that would harm him once again. On the contrary, Yoh had been living a normal life from now. If he told him that he comes from the Royal blood of Asakura clan of Schwurzwald, well for sure, he didn't know if that will bring Yoh the kind of bliss he longed for: a family to call: or the kind of sorrow that he will yearned afterwards.

He took his tea again. Is it already time for Yoh to know everything? He tried to think but concluded nothing.

Then he heard someone came in. he dismissed his troubled thoughts out of his old mind. He unhurriedly stood up and walked on the hallway, his hands were on his back. Then he stared at the man in front of him, slowly gazing at him upward.

"Welcome to Funbari Hotspring Inn..." Yohmei greeted but was cut off when the man began to remove his coat and hat. His lips were flattened as ever as he positioned himself to kneel in front of him as if a knight who's ready to accept a title.

"Your highness, it's good to see you once again," the man said in full respect.

Yohmei just silently scrutinized this man as he lowered his bow before him. Looks like, he'd traveled far enough just to reach this place. He moved his fingers from his back, still staring at him.

"How many are you here?" he asked in a formal tone.

The man looked up and confidently relied, "Only one, your Highness."

Yohmei turned his back on him then he took couple of steps, "Good then."

The man stood up and followed the old man to where he was going.

"By the way," Yohmei stopped and slightly glanced, "If you're looking for him...he's not here, Amidamaru," and he continued his pace.

Amidamaru just silently nodded and followed the former King of Schwurzwald.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Anna waited. Tapping the sole of her shoe on the floor due to the P-U-N-C-T-U-A-L-I-T-Y of her cousin. How many times does she need to tell everyone that she hates waiting in vain? Damn it! She took a couple of steps away from the doorway of the house, unraveling herself to the frigid air of her surroundings. She cuddled her elbows and tried to walk away.

"Anna wait!"

She heard her cousin's voice at her back.

"I thought you're waiting inside your room," he gasped, "So I went there."

"Yeah, I sure did wait." Then she flashed him a meaningful look, "But you're late!"

Lyserg walked beside Anna, "Sorry, cuz, I just overslept..."

Anna brushed her hand in the air, "Enough talking. I don't want to hear anything as of now. Let's go." So she walked towards the gateway.

"Anna, you're heading the wrong way, the car's not there."

"Lyserg," she said, "I want to do things that I haven't done before, and I guess commuting is not bad after all. Perhaps, that's my reason of my stay here, am I right, cousin Lyserg?"

Lyserg just simply shrugged, "As you wish, cousin of mine."

And so…they walked away...on their feet...in to the bus station.

After a few minutes of walking and boarding a bus, they now arrived in a well known establishment in the country. People walked to different direction; so as them who were heading to boutique.

Lyserg stood beside Anna, "You can choose whatever you want here, cuz, it's my expense this time." He stared as he picked some shades on the stand trying to find the most fitted.

Anna glanced at him then moved to the other side of the boutique. She tried to scrutinize some caps and hats of various kinds but none of them suited her taste, "Lyserg, why don't we shift to other shops" she said not as a question but as a suggestion.

Her cousin moved towards her and placed a big shade on her. Anna's forehead creased on her cousin's action and was about to remove it when Lyserg came first.

"Nah! Not your style I guess. But it made you look like a rock star, cuz. " Lyserg commented as he placed back the shades to the stand. "Unless you change your dress code that will surely fit."

"So meaning to say, you want me to change, is that it?" she asked as she brushed her golden hair with her fingers, "Or what?" she stared at him.

Lyserg grinned, "It's up to you and I'm not forcing you either." He seized her arm. "And perhaps, if ever you want to...don't be a rock star" and he pulled her out.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Silence ruled the stillness of the two beings in that particular room. The open door that leads to the veranda and makes a view to the pond let the soft breeze enter the room that even though silence was kept, the intensity was way too high to handle.

A leaf fell out from its branch and landed on the surface of the water. And just then Yohmei initiates the talking, "How long have you been here?"

Amidamaru slightly bowed, "I've been here fro the last 2 days, your majesty."

Yohmei sat steadily, "Tell me what's your real intention of coming here, Amidamaru." he directed to the point.

Amidamaru tried to draw some air into his chest before answering back, "I...I want to take a good look at Master Yoh, my King. I want to become his guard and ally once again." His eyes divulge the transparency of his soul towards his master, "I want to protect him that I haven't done before." He pleaded with genuineness in his words.

Yohmei crossed his arms, "And how about Hao? Does he know you're here?" he gazed at him.

Amidamaru looked down, "...no your highness."

"Then who's your back up to cover your mess back there?"

"Your son, King Mikihisa, your highness."

Yohmei was suddenly taken aback, "So that made us 3," he said in a low voice. Thinking what came up to his son to reveal all these things to this constable.

"No." Amidamaru suddenly replied.

"What do you mean?" the old man looked up to this fine man in front of him.

"Your Highness, this secret was now revealed to the 4 of us; you, your son, I and the duke of Le de Woux, Duke de Silva."

"What's with the duke?" he queried.

Amidamaru moved his head, "Sorry, but the answer is beyond my limit, King Yohmei."

Yohmei sighed. He was now in his most bothered thought. He wanted to keep it a secret until the most awaited time arrives yet things landed on the wrong way. He closed his eyes as he hoped that the duke knows how to keep a secret.

"King Yohmei...?" Amidamaru said calling his attention.

He gradually opened his eyes and stared at him, "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

Amidamaru nodded.

Yohmei remained still for a while then said, "Ok, I'll let you be with him but on one condition."

Amidamaru kept his mind on what he is saying, "I'll do my best, Your Highness."

"First, don't say anything about his background in Schwurzwald." Yohmei formally announced, "Anything about his past must be all sealed even your previous connections with him must not swelled up, understand."

"But your Highness..." Amidamaru suddenly reacted. Why? Why does he need to keep it from his Master Yoh? Why? Why lots of secret have been revealed to him and yet, again, must keep it as it is?

"Amidamaru, that's my condition or else go back to Schwurwaldz" the former King's voice rose higher than usual. No, he must be stiff to his decisions or all of his effort will be diminished.

The silver haired man just kept his mouth shut. Lot's of question were now piling up to his mind just can't burst it out. He was now dumbfounded.

"I know that before you arrive here, you already knew that Yoh received amnesia. No one can tell when he will receive his old memories or should I say they're already buried for the last 12 years. And as of now, new memories are now making up to him. And I don't want him to be haunted by those vicious moments from the past, Amidamaru. You're intelligent; I know you'll get what I mean."

Amidamaru remained his silence. But words were overflowing on his mind. Why should he remain unfair to his Master Yoh? He knew almost everything to his young past and yet he mustn't know everything about it. Why should this thing happen to him? His young master Yoh...

Yohmei had already stood up before Amidamaru notice, "If you accept my condition, then you may stay here. If you decline, get out of the country right now." He walked away.

Amidamaru immediately bowed her head low, "I accept your condition, your HHhHhighness. Just for the sake of Master Yoh."

The old man looked back, "Are you sure?"

"I'm very much sure about it, Your Highness."

Yohmei grinned, "Ok."

"Thank you very much your Highness" he bowed.

"You may stay here in my Inn, Amidamaru. For how many months you want but don't treat yourself as my boarder. You understand?"

Amidamaru nodded, "Yes."

"You'll stay here but your stay means not a vacation to you. You'll be my manservant. Cleaning all the rooms and hallways everyday. Do the laundry and fixing the broken stuff. Buying the items needed in the kitchen. Cleaning of the hot spring. Be a bellboy when a customer comes in. Do the gardening and…" Yohmei watched Amidamaru's sudden change of expression, "And what else…hmm…ah, my back massage."

That's a lot of things to do! Amidamaru was quite weakened on his knees. Truly, you can never get even to the former King. "Ok, I think I can do all of that."

"Really?"

"Yes"

Yohmei stared at him then turned his back on him, "Ok" then he walked on the door leading to the hallway, "By the way," he stopped at midway.

Amidamaru gazed at him.

"Yoh doesn't stay here. He's at the Oyamada. And don't try to escape from your duties only to see Yoh." And he walked out.

Amidamaru was now left alone in the room. Yoh's not here...he's not staying here… He slowly stood up and strolled towards the veranda. Took some fresh air and slightly bowed. But at least he is almost close to him. And he'll make sure that all of his works in this Inn will be done before he took his chance of seeing Yoh. He can't wait for another 12 years for his master. And maybe tomorrow will be the day his waiting for. He smiled.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Meanwhile, Lyserg and Anna were spending their time in a high class restaurant. Their orders were already placed in the table when Lyserg's cell phone rings. He excused himself for a while and went out. While Anna, who doesn't care much, continued to eat her meal when from the rim of her eyes, she saw Ren following a girl who's quite familiar to her inside the restaurant they were eating.

She took a glass of drink before she followed them through her gaze. She's looking at the girl, perhaps the blue haired girl. She didn't quite remember her although she confirmed herself that she had already seen her…somewhere…then she gazed at Ren. She didn't think much about him but it looks like Ren was pestering the girl, which is quite obvious to her reactions.

Then Lyserg came back, "Sorry for that. I let you wait again."

"Not quite this time, "Then she gazed her view towards Ren and the girl which Lyserg quickly followed.

"Hmm…so what's with Ren this time?" the green haired asked, quite amused from Ren's sudden behavior. He knew his cousin being naïve and snob but this time…he's different.

"I think he enjoys what he is doing," she said as she focused her attention back to her unfinished food.

Lyserg smiled, "I think so too. I guess the change's quite amusing." Then he took his drink.

…

"By the way…" Lyserg broke the short silence, "This idea just came up to me a while ago…"

Anna looked at him, dark eyes gazing at his emerald ones, "Hmm...?""

"Since you're already here for how many days, I think it's time for you to enjoy some hot spots here in Japan."

The golden haired lass just kept on staring at him: listening.

"You said you want to change. Now your chance is here."

"And how could that happen?" Anna said in a formal voice.

"You need to find yourself all by yourself, here, all you need to do is to be calm, relax and feel your surroundings. By relaxing all your negative feelings, emotions and experiences and not by hiding them to your heart…you'll see yourself…the real you…"

She remained her view to him eyebrow raised, "You think I am not capable to do that when I am with you".

Lyserg stared back, "Well, I guess you just hit my point. The thing is: you act differently among different individuals. Your behavior or attitude to those you don't know maybe different to those you know… I don't know if I could categorize it as split personality."

"You're humiliating me." She snobbed.

The young master of Westerchasieux tried to defend, "Nope, that's not it". He said coolly, "What I mean is, you need to search for your real self. What you're showing us is what you are used to when you are in Le de Woux. Both Jeanne and I wanted you to see what's really inside of Anna. Try to communicate with other people. Things don't really change a bit when you arrived..."

Anna took the table napkin and wiped her mouth, "Shut up, Lyserg."

Those words did made Lyserg shut up. He just remained still and looked at her. Emerald eyes were shining as if daring her "If that's what you want then..."

Anna slammed her hands on the table, making the utensils tremble and some nearby individuals looked back at them, "Lyserg Diethyl! Will you stop spinning around and direct me to the point?!"

Lyserg sweat dropped. Ok, he made his cousin really pissed off. He raised his hands, "Ok, I give up" he hauled up a breath. Then somewhere from his pocket, he took out a traveller's guide booklet. "I just suddenly thought that you'll get interested when I tell this to you."

The cover illustrates an artistic landscape of a hot spring with trees of cherry blossoms nearby. A place where no on can't resist to take the experience of being there. Then Lyserg fanned it on his face.

"But I guess I failed to invite you in this place," he said in a solemned voice.

Anna again stared at him and frowned, "You just want me to take a break on some Hot spring Resort?" she grabbed the booklet from his hand, "But why do you need to give me you ever ending speech about "changes'? You!"

"Well..." he scratched his green his haired head, "I just thought that you'll never want another vacation since you are already having a vacation from your stay in my dwelling. So I thought of that long intro, but never mind that anymore."

"Ok," she flipped some pages, "You want me out of your house so...so be it. Just make sure that Jeanne will be fine or I'll crush you to ashes!"

"A Are you serious?" his eyes widened with disbelief. He never thought that he could convince Anna to try some of her time in this kind of place, "But if you really want to go to the hot spring, you can take Jeanne with you since she is your...your..."

"Maid? Is that what you want to call her?" she asked but still staring at some pages of the booklet...as if not interested.

"No!" Lyserg immediately retorted, "I mean she, Jeanne, made a promise and I intend to keep that promise. She doesn't want to leave you alone, Anna."

She closed the booklet, "Well then, when I said that she won't come with me, she'll just simply comply with it. No hassle!"

Lyserg laid his back on his seat then took a breath, "Hope you can convince her then. Good luck" after a while, "But why do you want to be alone?"

Anna raised her view to him and raised an eyebrow, "Because I want to experience being alone in a different place. I want to know how long I will keep my temper and how to handle some situations all by myself. And from your speech, I adapted some words: search for your real self, "she said in a simple yet with a pinch of sarcasm in her tone.

Her cousin just amusingly gazed at her. He didn't know if Anna is really that willing to go alone or just making a fun out of it. He didn't even know if she really wanted to take that hot spring vacation away from them...unless she means it.

"Anna, are you sure? I assume you sensed that I'm just bluffing when I say that you need some time of your self. We both know that the Lady of Le de Woux is not used in living alone without any assistance..." Lyserg's face is now worried. No, Anna's not capable to handle herself. He knew that she felt vulnerable from other people except if she has someone she knew that could be there for her...

"Lyserg," she called up, "Listen, I may not know about your real agenda but I already confirmed myself that staying in a Hot spring Resort is not bad after all. Perhaps, that would be a good experience for me to keep before going back to Le de Woux and meet up with Hao for the...wedding." Anna's voice was quite sad as she spoke her last word. The wedding – that is. She still thinks that it's still early for her to get married but she couldn't do anything about it. In the first place, she let Hao to arrange everything before she set to Japan.

The master of Westerchasieux looked at the Lady of Le de Woux as if reading what's the real sense of that marriage to her. Perhaps on her eyes, he saw some glint of sadness. Well for sure, he knew what that is. Anna would be marrying Hao, that evil and demonic prince from Schwurzwald. He sighed. He couldn't do anything to help her Lady cousin from that guy, but at least, he let Anna away from him even though it just take a few months of her freedom. He just hope that it just the duke changes his mind about this arranged marriage.

"Anna," he said in full sincerity of his voice, "No matter what happens Jeanne and I are still here for you." He smiled at her sweetly. "Now, let me see what hot spring resort you'll gonna like..." he took the booklet from the table.

"I've already chose what I like," she said.

Lyserg placed down the booklet, "Let me see."

Anna unhurriedly flipped some pages before she ends up to that particular page. From there, she pinpointed a picture of a hot spring resort with its owner. "He could be a good substitute for Kino." She said referring to the old man as a replacement of her house keeper in the manor.

"Hmmm...Funbari Hot spring Inn...sounds familiar...but anyway, just let me know when do you want to go there, Ok?" Lyserg stated as he opened up his wallet for the bill, "However, be nice to that old man, will you?"

Anna smirked as she pulled herself up, "Just be sure to remind me then."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Yoh placed his headphone on his ears. He really did love to hear some music from time to time even though he's arranging Manta's schedule. Well, he never minds his works unless his on his rhythm.

He searched for his organizer and scanned it for the next week's schedule but apparently, his little friend is fully booked. He looked at the calendar and does some notes. Then all of a sudden, the phone rings. He removed his headphone.

"Hello..." he said in a suave voice to Manta's secretary, "Yeah..."

Then he looked again at his organizer, "No, there's no way I can place him a sched."

He picked up his pen that was just lying on his desk "And for what reason?"

He tried to balance it at the tip of his nose. "And?"

He yawned, "No, I'm listening, just continue..."

He looked at the desk on the partition, "Well, you could tell him that before I arrange an appointment with him, he must defeat first the reigning Free Meal King."

"No, I'm not bluffing, I'm serious!"

"Nah, he'll comply he know that place."

"Yes."

"Ah-huh."

He stopped playing with his pen and concentrate on his talk, "But Kanna, you had already seen Manta's sched for the next 2 months! And if he still insist going through, well I could only give a 1-2 hour engagement. That is if he defeats Horo Horo".

"No."

"And No."

"I don't want to talk to him, I'm busy."

"Of course I'm busy! Even though it doesn't show."

"Yeah whatever" and Yoh hung up.

Well fore sure, Ren will get annoyed when he received his response. He chuckled. He stared at the clock again. _"It's almost time,"_ he thought. He placed back all the papers on their respective folders on the table and head out of the study room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The evening sky was all clear for the moon and the stars to show their subtle beauty. The air blankets the vicinity with its cold touches. And the night insects were singing their lullaby to those who are still awake. And Lady Anna was one of those who still refused to go on the land of dreams.

She was silently seated beside the window sill her arm leaned on it. Eyes were staring blankly on the darkness of the heavens with its tiny lights twinkling across the vast sky.

"…Yoh", she said softly. Still couldn't give up the thought of finding him. Somehow… somewhere… she knows someday they'll meet again. Maybe it's not yet the right time for them but still she'll just patiently wait for it to happen. She may looks silly…desperate but she didn't care. Only Jeanne knows about it…her knight…there's nothing to worry about.

She opened her hand and softly gazed at the hankie with her knight's name embossed on it. She faintly smiled…she didn't know why. Then she touched his name that was made in gold and silver. She sighed. She didn't know what to feel at the moment. She felt hopeful yet bothered.

"Please wait for me before I leave for Hao…please?" she whispered in her tiniest tone as if she was talking to Yoh, "…please?" her chest tightened as she talked, she tried to fight back the tears that were trying to burst. "Give me a little more time, Yoh…a little more time…" she continuously stared at the white linen lying silently on her hand…as if listening to her very words.

…

"Lady Anna…?"

She heard her name, she shadowed her face, "I don't need anything. You can leave now."

"The night lamp is on so I thought you're still awake." She moved beside her bed that's parallel to her seat on the window, "You need to take a rest now."

"I'm not yet sleepy," she said still staring at the hankie. Jeanne looked at her. Then sighed. Not again… "My Lady," she said as she walked near her, closing the window. "Chilly air brings no good to you, it could give you colds and flu," she lowered herself to be levelled with her, "Please I don't want Dr. Faust and Miss Eliza rushed suddenly here." Her soft voice spoken.

A moment passed before Anna reacted, "Fine." She moved herself up from her seat and slowly laid her body on her soft bed and took the blanket.

Jeanne arranged the blanket that she put on, "Sleep tight will you?"

Anna said nothing but took her hand from the blanket and stared at the hankie, "Jeanne, please tell me…will I ever see him again?"

Her maid just stopped for a sec trying to establish the best words suited for her reply, "I guess…I need to take the handkerchief." She instantly took it from her, "I don't want you to be bothered even in your dreams."

"But Jeanne – "she wanted to protest.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams Lady Anna." And she hurriedly walked out from her room.

And Anna was left in her room still with that hopeful and hopeless emotions mixing inside her. "I don't want to forget you now, my knight…but why this feeling?" she buried herself in her blanket.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Jeanne arrived at the front of the stairway when she immediately saw Lyserg on the sofa holding the cordless phone on his ear… talking to someone. She kept the white hankie on her pocket before she came near him. A few minutes elapsed before Lyserg ended his call.

"How's my Lady Cousin?" he asked as he placed down the receiver.

"I just put her to bed, "she seated herself adjacent to him.

And there's silence…

Lyserg gazed at her, "About your call…there's no assurance that he'll be here for the next couple of days right?"

Jeanne didn't choose to match his gaze but rather choose to stare at the table, "I guess so…Madame Kino didn't tell me if Prince Hao will be here soon. She just informed me that his maid just asked for our address here. And from that, she told me to be ready if he arrives."

…

"Jeanne, I asked her for another vacation. Hope you didn't mind."

Jeanne suddenly moved up her head and looked at him, "Another vacation? She's already having one," Her brows met.

Lyserg just stared her. Eyes locking at hers. Hoping that she could easily understand what's on his mind about the vacation. He could see clearly that puzzled gaze she is silently sending. Ok. Hope she didn't misinterpret any of his ideas…until she blinked and her eyes widened with disbelief.

"Is this for the sake of Lady Anna or yours? If it's for my Lady, then good…if it's for your sake, Prince Hao will surely kill me." Jeanne stated as she moved her head gradually.

"_Ok, signals are still clear. She got my message."_ Lyserg didn't said any words but only gave her his sweetest killer smile ever. _"Hope this is enough."_

"Oh no,"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Anna stared outside the car's window as the sun descends on the horizon. Slashes of thin clouds were painted in the soon-to-be night sky as the birds fly away from the view. Buildings and establishments were no longer seen instead plain lands and trees dominate the area. She sighed. It was as if she was running away from civilization.

"Lady Anna, are you sure about this?" asked Jeanne, Anna's handbag was on her laps, "What if Madame Kino learned about this? She just called me up 4 days ago to make sure you're all fine. I think I better go with you."

"No."

"But what if you forgot to take your medicines on time? There'll be no one there to remind you but me. What if you don't like the food they're going to serve? What if you suddenly got allergies?"

Anna stared at her, "No."

"But what if Duke Silva suddenly arrived and found out that I'm not with you? He will never forgive me, Lady Anna, "Jeanne's ruby eyes were as if big and teary.

The Lady just brushed her hand in the air, "Nonsense. I can't even remember a single moment that he looked for me." She looked at the window again.

Jeanne moved closer to her, "But what if—?"

"No more buts, Jeanne! I heard enough!"

Jeanne moved back, she shrugged and muttered, "How about Prince Hao? What if he suddenly appeared? I don't have any explanation to defend."

"_Hao? Coming here?"_ Anna ceased for a moment. She didn't thought about that. Well, if that time arrives, her time is finish. It only means one thing: she is not destined to meet her knight once again. It may seem so sad but that's the truth. She just have to face it.

"_But what if he's not coming?" _a hopeful voice of her mind spoke up _"It's just a what–if." _Yeah, it's just a what–if question; she didn't need to be disturbed because of that. Until the time Hao is still invisible to her, she must still think of positive thoughts.

She faced Jeanne, "If that time comes, you can count on Lyserg." She smiled.

Jeanne looked puzzled as Lyserg turned back at them. He's on the front passenger seat, "I heard you called my name, my cousin."

"You heard it right. Jeanne asked me a while ago what she should do if Hao suddenly appeared in Japan. I said that she should count on you."

Lyserg was quite amused, "You want me to handle him?"

"Not quite. But kinda. But I know you just can't do that easily" she sighed.

Lyserg just made face as he focused again on their direction, "What–ever?"

Soon enough, they could see from the distance their direction. The Funbari Hotspring Inn. Anna gazed at Jeanne.

"You're not breaking your promise, Jeanne, remember that." Her voice was firm.

Jeanne said nothing. Lady Anna could sense that Jeanne's not feeling well about this, but she didn't entertain the thought. The things that she should start minding know is her break far away from home.

Their vehicle stopped on the main entrance of the Funbari Hotspring Inn, Lyserg made a reservation for her, so surely she already have a room to spend time with. The green haired lad was the first one to get out.

"Hmm…" he looked at the entire view of the Inn. The place seems quiet. Only the sounds coming from nature could be heard even from the distance. He moved his eyes as he tried to study the place. Trees, plants, flowers…

"Why don't we go inside?" he heard his cousin. She's almost at his back.

Lyserg tilted his head, "Ok." Then he asked his driver to take Anna's suitcases to the lobby. "See you inside, Anna, Jeanne," he stared to the two as he went inside with his driver.

Anna was about to follow Lyserg but Jeanne stopped her.

"My Lady, I know that this is your first time to be away with no assistance. Please— "

"Jeanne! She raised her voice, "That issue is already closed. I can handle myself for I'm no longer a pathetic girl who needs full assistance in everything that I do. So will you please relax yourself?"

Her maid ceased for a while then said, "You truly have change, Lady Anna…that's great."

Anna made a bewildered glance on her, "Jeanne, are you ok?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Lyserg entered the Inn and his eyes feasted on the interior design of the Funbari Hotspring Inn. It was simple yet classy. Homely but elegant old fashioned but chic.

Then an old man on the booth called his attention, "Welcome to Funbari Hotspring, gentleman."

Lyserg approached him, "Hi, I have a reservation here for my cousin."

"You might be Mr. Diethyl."

Lyserg nodded and the old man told the driver to leave the suitcases for someone will take good care of them afterwards. Then he told Lyserg about some rules and regulations being implemented on the Inn. Time schedules for breakfast, lunch and dinner…and nothing more.

"Where's your cousin?" Yohmei asked, "She should be the one who's here?"

"Well," Lyserg sweat dropped, "Maybe she's just looking around on your place." He looked on the suitcases that were still, there, "Where's the bellboy?"

Yohmei glanced at the hallway then ring the bell. Seconds passed but no one came out. Another ring again, no one appeared. "Where's that man?" he irritably muffled.

"I guess he's busy. I think I'll just carry these things." Then Lyserg started to take the suitcases, "Can I ask for the room number."

Yohmei slipped down from his seat, took the key and said, "Follow me."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A symposium was held on an art museum where famous painters, sculptors and artisans proudly present their masterpieces to the living world. Classes of every individual differentiate themselves according on how they dressed themselves. Most of them belong to the high society and if ever there are those who don't, we could say they can afford to buy the ticket.

The end was just few minutes away. After tiring himself to those obra maestras that didn't even helped him to read the artists' mind, Yoh waited himself outside the building on an open cafeteria just across the museum. Manta's been talking to a general, particularly to Horo Horo's father, on some matters. But he didn't care; he didn't want to mingle with their talk.

Yoh looked on the other table. A big man was reading a broadsheet that makes him cover his entire face. What makes him read the newspaper at this time? The sun was already setting on the west not and not rising on the east.

Then he remembered a big suspicious guy that he just bumped in 2 days ago near Oyamada's mansion. Also, the man who mysteriously stood on a telephone booth when he bought his new cd's from the store. And the man he thought pretending reading the bulletin board on the bus stop when he went to Horo Horo. The man that he saw from the men's room to – wait! Isn't he the man on the next table? _"Is he spying on me or…"_ Goosebumps suddenly flow on his skin that makes him quiver.

He gulped, _"He's not my soulmate! He's not my soulmate!" he_ cried at his thought. _"Nooo!"_ his cold sweat makes him more quiver.

Then one of Manta's bodyguard approach him, "We're about to leave, sir." Yoh stared at him palely. He stood up gradually and walked without even taking a glance at his back. He headed to the limo that appeared on the entrance of the museum. He saw Manta entered the limo and he followed.

He took a deep breath upon entering. _"If he did something terrible, I'll make sure that the bodyguard will take care of him." _He assured himself. He looked back to the window and onto see the man on the table but he was gone. He was sort of alerted. "What the—?!"

Manta stared at him, "Is there any prob?"

"No." he looked immediately forward, "Nothing."

Manta moved his head closer to him as if studying him, "Then, why don't you answer your phone? It's been ringing all the while." Then he laid back.

"Huh?" then he grabbed his phone on his pocket. His grandpa Yohmei was calling him. "He–Hello?"

"What took you so long to answer it?"

"Uh…" he scratched his head, "Well, I'm just looking out for something suspicious."

A couple of seconds passed before he heard his reply, "Are you being followed?"

Then he stopped, "Grandpa?" he isn't sure if his tone was questioning or hitting the point.

"Get here and I'll introduce you to someone."

Then Yoh heard nothing at all. He ended his call. His grandpa Yohmei wants him to go to Funbari at this time. Is it that important to meet that person so as to receive a call from his grandpa at this time? He even knew that he was being followed. Is he the principal to all of this just to make sure he's not just loitering around. He gazed at Manta. He was about to talk when Manta came first.

"Grandpa Yohmei had already called me about it." He smiled, "You can use the other car, Yoh"

Yoh's eyes widened with crystal tears on its edges, "Woah! Manta", he abruptly squeezed him on his arms.

"Stop it!" Manta cried, "You're killing me." He said as he was being squeezed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Nichrome stood beside the wide window of Hao's room in Chaux de Fonds. He is in his deep thought of thinking what might be Hao's next move upon hearing his message. He stared at Hao who's sitting on the sofa and only his back view was visible to his sight.

For a while now, Hao didn't said anything or give any reactions that his brother was still alive and was now living in his safe haven in Japan. That his father knew everything about it and kept it all by himself. That his grandfather Yohmei was the one who saved Yoh and was the one who took care of him until this day. He moved his head. He smirked.

He believed the lies made by his father. The lie that his grandpa Yohmei was immediately gone to Schwurzwald and went to Japan just to lament and forget his twin brother because he is his most favourite. The lie that his Queen Mother died due to heavy grievances was just an alternative to her urgeness to see Yoh but was denied. Why his father didn't tell him everything about it? Does he already have the haunch that he was the main culprit to all of this?

Even so…the game didn't really end between him and his brother. Chances are; Anna might meet Yoh and that's the last thing he wanted to happen. For him, Anna will be his and not to anyone else. He needs to do something.

"I heard you already asked for her address in Japan." Nichrome walked along the carpeted floor. "Do you have a plan to go there?"

"I'm going to get her."

"What about your—about Yoh? Any plans?"

"I already have one."

Nichrome walked to the sofa, "That is…"

Hao lifted up his head from the shadow; his dark eyes were fierce with hatred, "Erase him."

WwWwWwWwWwWwW 

HAo


	13. Behind that Door

Alone in the Darkness 

_**Behind that Door**_

Chapter XIII

By nerdwitch

The light had already bestowed its position to darkness. Cold wind comes rushing forth inside the room as the curtain flows continuously in the air. Vase, pillows, lamplight, clothes, papers, were all scattered around the place. And she...the Lady of Le de Woux, cried her tears behind the door...alone in the darkness.

Tears endlessly flow through her florid cheeks. She hugged her knees until she could lean her forehead to them. She continuously floods herself from tears to endure all her hearts sufferings from what she had heard.

"No..." she whined. "How—how could he...why didn't he wait for me?" she sobbed. "Why didn't she told me that he's gone!!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

_**Not less than an hour ago...**_

Anna and Jeanne followed Lyserg inside the inn after they made a short walk outside. Anna asked for the room number to the old man on the counter while Jeanne gets her handbag that she'd left on the car. Jeanne no longer met the old man for he excused himself to Anna that he'll just make a phone call to his grandson. And the two made their way to the room.

Upon arriving, they immediately saw Lyserg opening the window.

"So, you like the place?" he questioned her cousin.

"Everything's fine." She uttered as she sat on the bed and smoothed its surface.

Jeanne walked towards her suitcases to immediately arrange and organize it on the wardrobe but Anna stopped her, "But why?" she asked.

"I'll do it myself." She firmly stated.

Lyserg approached the two, "So you really mean it, dear cousin of mine."

"Say whatever you want, Lyserg. I don't care." Anna stood up and picked up her suitcase and placed it on the bed and she started arranging her things.

"I'll miss you Lady Anna" Jeanne said.

"It's Anna... An-na." She stressed out not even glancing at her.

"Sorry."

"Oh, c'mon! Anna stops harassing Jeanne, ok?" Lyserg repartee.

She gazed at her cousin, "Ok, I'll just kill her." And she continued what she was doing.

"That thing—I won't tolerate." He moved behind Jeanne and placed his hands on her arms. "'Coz if you do... I'll be his knight" he grinned.

Anna glanced at him, "Lyserg, listen," she paused. "You don't know what you're saying."

Jeanne glanced back at him and then bowed, "She's right. You don't know what you're saying Lyserg."

Lyserg removed his hands from her _"Why suddenly become serious?"_ He bit his lower lip. "Am I that bad?" he playfully sobbed. "Jeanne, you failed me! Waaaah!" and he abruptly vanished from the sight.

Anna was quite confounded to her cousin's gesture. "What's with him?" She said to no one. And she continued unpacking her things.

And Jeanne still with her shadowed expression faced Anna's back as she stood there. She remained her silence...still with the thought of stopping her.

Anna had already unpacked her things on the bed when she suddenly cried out. "Jeanne, have you seen the handkerchief?" there's a bit stuttering on her voice. "The white one with Yoh's name on it?" She kept on searching along her clothes.

"Why?" she replied in a formal tone.

"I can't find it." She said as she looked beneath her clothes without noticing she had already disorganized them.

Jeanne walked towards her as she arranged Anna's clothes and placed it inside the wardrobe, "Why do you need it?"

"Well, I don't need it literally. It has a big meaning on me. Yoh gave it to me; my knight gave it to me." She continued as she already noticed her disarranged clothes. "I just can't lose it just like that."

Jeanne looked at her with a glimpse of sympathy in her eyes, "Can I ask you something?" she asked and Anna just took a nod, "How long are you willing to wait for him?"

And Anna, surprised by her question became bewildered, "I guess until Hao." She looked at her, "Why?"

Jeanne moved some clothes on the wardrobe; "If that so, will you still wait for him even if you're already married to Prince Hao?" she just answered her in a cold voice.

"Huh?" Anna couldn't make up a word. She was quite confused about Jeanne, about her questions and this time, her own self about the question. She was disturbed. She was affected. She already made plans that she won't any longer wait for him when Hao arrived or their wedding effective but she didn't thought that that question would still bother her. Maybe perhaps, she didn't want the idea of losing him on her mind. "I–I don't know," she avoided her ruby eyes that were now looking straight at her. She walked towards the window. "I don't know."

"What if," Jeanne continued, "I tell you that you can never see him once again, will you settle for Prince Hao?"

Anna compacted her hands together on her bosom. Her feelings now were more agitated than before. "Why...why are you asking these things to me? How can you tell that I won't be seeing him once again? You don't even know him!" She raised her voice. She was annoyed. Annoyed from herself for she can't replace her knight that easily.

"Know him?" Jeanne leaned her back on the wall just beside the window, "How can I forget him?" she drew a faint smile, "He's one of my very first friends."

Anna suddenly glanced at her, "What do you mean that you knew him before me? You're not on that party, didn't you? On Nichrome's?"

Jeanne stared at the ceiling where rays of the falling sun were noticeable, "Who said that I could only meet him on that party?" She took a glance on Anna whose face was surprised, "I stayed on where he was staying."

Anna was stunned. How can she make friends to him that even she didn't even do? How can she live with him? Is she his far relative? If that so, where is he? Why did she just tell her only now? She has lots of questions to tell but none of them even slip from her mouth.

Jeanne as if read her mind, continued what she has to say, "Stop waiting for him, Lady Anna." She said not looking at her, "You're just wasting your time. Prince Hao, for sure, is willing to be there for you."

"Jeanne!" Anna suddenly yanked her to face her, "Tell me about him, about Yoh! Tell me to where I can find him! Tell me!" her grasped tightens.

Her maid avoided her dark eyes.

"Jeanne!!!" she called.

Jeanne's eyes suddenly showed regret. Regret for telling her, but on the other hand, after this, will be much better. "My aunt took care of me when my parents died from a shipwreck when I was just a kid. She took me to her house where she was a stay-in chef from her employee. I wasn't allowed to stay in the kitchen during work hours so I usually stayed in the room and in the garden…" She felt Anna's hold became loose, she moved back. "I saw him playing with his escort on the garden some time ago. He saw me hiding so he quickly made his way to me and made friends with me. And we'd been playing since then…"

"Where is he?" Anna asked in anticipation.

Jeanne looked at her, "Forget him, that's the only thing that you can do, Lady Anna."

"How can you easily say that to me? You know how hard it is for me to forget him. Twelve long years I've waited…twelve long years, Jeanne!" her eyes started to be misty. "Why can't you understand that?"

Jeanne moved down her view, "'coz I don't want you to hold for your misery any longer. I don't want you to torture yourself once again. I don't want you to close yourself again…from us. I just want you to be with us. To see your happiness. To make your dream a reality."

"Then…" Anna answered in a grave tone but her tears showed signs of falling, "Make my dream come true, Jeanne, make me see Yoh!!!"

The silver haired lass slowly walked away from her the stopped, her back was on her, "I…can never…revive a dead person…I'm sorry." She hid herself to the shadow.

Silence conquered everything between them. Darkness began to cover the entire land as the sun falls from the west just like Anna's heart began to collapse from her system. She began to pant; her breathings became heavy. She felt her chest compressed from the revelation she had heard. She dropped from her knees and leaned her body on the wall as if she can't withstand everything.

She began, "No…that's not true…he is…he…he's my knight! You're just saying that because…because…you just want him all to yourself!!! Because you made friends with him and you do not want me to be with him!!!" she cried out.

Jeanne tried to make a move to her; she could see the sudden sorrow the suddenly falls on her. She felt sorry from all that she said. She knew that she just can't easily accept the fact that Yoh is already dead. Perhaps, she should slowly make her realize that. She tried to clear her throat.

"No…listen to me, Lady Anna," Jeanne said calmly. "I'm not taking him away from you. To tell you the truth, I envy you," she said as her eyes began to waters as she saw Anna stood up from her feet and leaned her body on the wall with her animus expression, "Oh…my lady…" she sobbed.

Anna lowered her head and shadowed her face, "Stop fooling me, Jeanne."

"But my lady, don't you know that you're more blessed than his parents? You're the last person he had talked to. The last person that he had shared his handkerchief with…" she gradually took the handkerchief on her pocket as Anna glanced on it. Jeanne approached her and handed it to Anna.

The lady stared at it for a while saying nothing.

"He never made it back home from that party…ever."

Anna looked at her, "Why are you saying these things to me?"

"Because," she took Anna's hand and placed the handkerchief on it. "I want you to wake up once again from the shadows."

"Stop it, Jeanne! Stop it!!!" her fist creased the neatly folded hankie. "Quit fooling around with me!!! Because if I'm the last person he had ever talked to, had ever met, had ever shared his hankie with…then, he's the first person after my nana who showed care for me, who showed me hope, who showed me the light!!! And I don't want him to be my first and my last!!!" now tears ran endlessly on her face. Still with that heavy feeling flowing around inside her.

Jeanne just stared at her affectedly. This time, she no longer wanted make any statements that will hurt her once again. She wanted to console her but she knows she won't listen. She needed more time now to think about this thing. But she won't let her be like that…

Jeanne tried to walk away but Anna said something…

"How sure are you that he's…gone?" she asked in an earnest voice.

Her maid just glanced at her then continued her walk, "Have you ever wondered why Prince Hao and your knight are identically the same? I hope you didn't forget about the accident happened to his twin brother, Prince Yoh." Her last words before she left her lady in disbelief.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

_**Present…**_

Anna hugged herself more tightly than ever. Tears kept on falling from her eyes. Darkness was all over her as she didn't mind the coldness that's embracing her. Still, she can't accept the fact that he's gone…

"No…" she sobbed. "How can be life so unfair!!!" she cried.

"_Prince Yoh…the son of King Mikihisa, twin brother of Prince Hao, died on an accident on the Cliff of Tharo a year ago. He's body was never found, and only his chauffeur's body was retrieved. It is said that those who knew about the accident was told to not say anything about it. But I, will say this to you as a part of our history, Lady Anna, and you should listen!"_

She remembered what her mentor said when she was still at the age of 7. The one who sent the news to her but just disregard it at that time. But now, it just all made sense to her.

"I thought you'll wait for me! I thought you'll always be there to save me! I thought right on my journey, we'll meet again! But why?! Why?!" she cried. "You think I'll be happy if you just leave me here? Why do you left me with Hao? You are my dream! You know that! 'Coz you are my knight!!!"

She continued to cry, "You're my knight! And Hao is a prince! Can't you see the difference?! I want your smile…your smile that's different from him." She sobbed as her heart was squeezing in agony, "I wanted to see you…but you left me with nothing but this handkerchief of yours!!!" her tears continuously fall, "You just wanted me to cry all over again!!!"

She could no longer control her tears to fall from her eyes. She wanted to scream to release all her heart's feelings right now. She wanted to be away from anyone to escape the feeling of pain that's piercing her heart. Again, she wanted to be out. She had already received a lot of heartaches during her years…but now, the pain that she had was too much for her…she wanted to be gone…

"Why did you do this to me, Yoh?! Why?!" she cried her tears.

"Sorry if there's something that I did that'd made you cry…" a voice that came from the other side of the door.

Anna was suddenly stopped as she heard a man's voice asking for forgiveness. It was familiar but just closed her senses to believe. This man has nothing to do with her troubled heart. "Leave me alone!!!" she cried.

"No. I made you cry and I can't let myself to ignore you. You've been crying since I got here. And it's hard for me to see a lady crying just because of a senseless man," he said.

"How dare you say that he's senseless?! He gave me hope to live. He helped me survive my 12 years of live. And now you're addressing him as a senseless man! How could you!!!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Yoh leaned his back on the door as he stood there, _"Woman. They're all the same." _She almost cursed him to death and now she's defending him! "I've heard almost everything that you screamed about. Your sentiments about me…and I'm sorry."

"Who are you to say these things to me? You can never be my knight, my Yoh! So stop talking as if you are him!!!"

Yoh just shrugged. He's Yoh, how can he stop talking? "Ok. I'll just think that I'm not Yoh. Is that alright?"

"Yoh's dead so how can he be you? Maybe Jeanne asked you to be here for me, sorry but I don't need your service. Go home!"

Yoh was awed. What is she talking about? That he's dead? C'mon! "If this Yoh that you're talking about was already dead, then why don't you just forget him? You can never bring him to life just by calling his name and your demands!"

He received no response from the other side. _"Maybe she's thinking now," _he thought. At least he could go to his grandpa now and leave this girl in silence. He's quite sure that he'll be punished for being late. He moved but stopped when he heard her sad voice no longer screaming.

"Twelve years ago, he once saved me from those scrutinizing eyes that surround me." She drew a feigned smile on her face, "From then on, I started to think that he'll be my knight that'll always be there forever. Maybe, you can regard me as a girl who still believes in knights and princes just like in fairy tales, who still holds for my childish dreams. But for me, they're always be true." She brushed her tears away, "That someday, when I wake up, my knight will arrive and will sweep me off my feet along with his horse and will take me away from this monstrous world that weakens me. But alas! He's gone…gone forever…"

Yoh didn't need to see her face just to know that she's in too much sorrow. He could read her sadness from her voice. The hope that she once carried but just fell into the depth of her sorrow. If there's only one thing that he could do to make her happy…

"If that Yoh failed you, then, I will be your knight. Trust me!" he pounded his chest. He heard nothing from her but still he continued, "But for now, the best thing that you do is to forget him. Although it may take a long time for you to bury everything, I'll just be here to help you. Think of this: he is not the only person in the entire world that can be your knight, well, everyone can be but let me do the honor, ok?"

"That's twelve years…"

"Twelve years of what? Waiting? Damn it! If that's me, I won't let anyone wait for me that long… No wonder these things are hard for you to handle… But now I'm here, all you have to do is to enjoy everything. From small things to simple surprises. Just remember, happiness is not a chance, it's a choice."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Anna began to lighten up. Somehow, she was retrieved from the dark shadows that covered her. He brightened her dreary mood. The only person that could change her from her worst situation. How could he make her smile without exerting any effort behind that door? Who is he?

"All things in life are meant to last…things change and so people do," he said. "You can never hold onto something forever, so learn to live and let go—" he suddenly stopped.

Anna waited for him to continue but only silence was heard. She stood up from her feet and dried the tears that left her cheeks. She faced the door. Still, he wasn't talking. "A-Are you still there?" she asked her hopeful voice.

At first she was hesitated but she proceeds. From the darkness, she slowly opened the door to the light. She opened it but only saw his shadows for her sight was still isn't used to see in the light; she got used to see in the dark. She still needs to shield her eyes by her hands.

"Hi!" he cheerfully greeted her.

Anna waited for some more time to recover her sight. When she knew that she's already able to do so, she slowly looked up to him. And saw him…

"Hao…" she inadvertently murmured. Her eyes widened as she faced her fiancé. She stared at his gaze as she was shocked from what she saw.

How come he had already knew where she was staying? She hadn't even arranged her things from her suitcase because Jeanne just gave her a big heartache that she just threw everything that was beyond her reach in this room. He arrived for her in an unexpected way and even gave a sound advice…that seems so…unusual.

Then she saw him smile… His smile that was different from before. His smile that seemed so friendly that you wouldn't resist to smile back. Something had changed from him. Gone were his mischievous grin and his stance of supremacy. Gone were his authoritative speech and his distant dark eyes. Everything had truly changed…his way of clothing, his eyes, his smile and even his hair. What happened to his long beautiful brown hair?

"Hi," he said, still with that smile, "Sorry if I interfere with you. But I hope I gave something that's quite right."

Anna still kept on gazing at him; her eyes were as if quite questioning but having brilliant sparks stock to it. She gulped as she listened to his every word. He said sorry which means something had truly happened. Although, she knew that Hao was not that somewhat capable to ask for forgiveness but not in this kind of way.

"How did you know that I'm here?" she softly asked, still watching his gestures.

Yoh became bemused, _"Wow, this one's weird," _he thought. He had just watched her reactions towards him. Her sudden surprise as she instantly saw him. Her eyes that were like wondering at first but then altered to as if happy to see him, _"What's with her?" _

Then he studied her more carefully, maybe, they'd already met before. He studied her from her hair, her face, her movements… _"Quite familiar…" _then he remembered her in the amusement park, _"I remember! She's Lyserg's cousin, Anna!"_

He glanced on the handkerchief on her hand, _"Why didn't she use it?"_ he asked himself. "You're eyes are red," he said, "Maybe you're already dehydrated, come, I'll take you to the kitchen."

Anna winced, "No," she couldn't make a straight look at him, "Maybe all I need is a good walk. I'll just see you around, Hao." And she moved away.

Yoh was left standing on the hallway, his hands were on his pocket as he slightly lowered his view, and he sighed, "Anna, its Yoh…not Hao."

WwWwWwWwWwWwW 

**A/N: **Whew! Well…what can you say? Actually, I never thought that this chapter will…err…I don't want to react on that. Anyway, my readers…share your ideas to me, your comments and suggestions, and even your violent reactions so that I won't have any writer's block while writing this. You see, there are lots of distractions coming and it's hard for me to focus all my attentions writing this.

Anyhow, I love Anna, but I can't help myself to stop her from crying…and I don't know why! That's why I'm counting on Yoh…but I can't find him!!! What should I do?!?!


	14. Unknown Waiting

AN: err… to my dear readers…I got a confession to make…uhmm…I think I suck in love stories…please don't kill me… T-T 

By the way, thanks to those who reviewed!!! I really, really appreciate it!!! Because without it, I will never know that you're already tired of…waiting. Ü

_Alone in the Darkness_

**Unknown Waiting**

Chapter XIV

By nerdwitch

"_He truly had changed."_ She said to herself as she reached the side of the pond. Then she began to think again. So Hao's the one who gave advice to her… The one who said to forget her knight because he was already dead. And perhaps, it's been 12 years since that happened, that she needed to go on with her life and face the reality.

And it was such an embarrassment to let Hao knew that she, his fiancée, had an interest on his twin! And all that he said was that she mustn't live for the past. She lowered her head enough to shadow her face. He already knew that what she ever wanted for her life was to meet her knight…her Yoh. But he was gone now and she could guess that Hao had really changed just for her…just to be loved by her…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yoh arrived on a room where his grandpa and a silver haired man were seated face to face. He sat adjacently to the two quietly. He stared at his grandpa…he's quiet and not even shouted him for being late, that's odd. He stared at the big guy…why was he kept on staring at him? Shivering sensation ran to his spine.

"Sorry, I'm late grandpa," he began.

"Yoh, this is Amidamaru. The new manservant in the inn," Yohmei said as he took his tea.

Yoh looked at Amidamaru closely, "He seems familiar, grandpa," he said to Yohmei.

His grandpa glanced at him then to Amidamaru, "Maybe because he was the one who's been following you. I called you so that he would run back here and receive my words."

"You mean…" he began to recall the big guy in his big coat with wide collar and dark shades.

Amidamaru bowed, "Sorry to frighten you, Master Yoh. It's just that I wanted to see you."

"Grandpa," he said in his frightening tone, "I only allowed girls to get obsessed to me, and not this one," he held his sleeve.

Yohmei placed down his cup, "Don't worry. Amidamaru is not what you think he is. His obsession is to protect the people he cared for."

"But why did you let him to follow me? Manta's bodyguard, for sure, will be there to protect me. And why did you easily trust someone who's just suddenly came out from nowhere?"

"Aren't you happy? You'll have a manservant and a guard at the same time?"

"No! I can do things all by myself without the need of others."

"Very well," Yohmei stood up. "Why don't the two of you talk while waiting for supper?" and he left the two.

Yoh gazed at Amidamaru. While Amidamaru just smiled back at him.

"Where are you from?" Yoh asked.

"I travel a lot so there's no place that I can come from."

"Why are you following me?"

"Because King—Master Yohmei told me he had a grandson, so I went up to see you."

"Don't you think I wouldn't notice?"

"No. Because I know you will know."

"How long do you plan to stay here?"

"Until—_your memories come back—_something happened that I needed to go."

Yoh sighed, "Fine," he stood up. "I'll be seeing Anna now, do what you needed to do. Anyway—" he smiled, "I don't know but I feel happy to see you. Weird right?" and Yoh walked out.

And Amidamaru stood up from his feet, "Thank you, Master Yoh."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

She sat along the veranda staring at the dark sky with tiny twinkling lights upon it. She had already made up her mind. She'll try her best to forget Yoh and just think about her future with Hao.

He followed her, he loved her. No wonder, Jeanne kept on pushing her to Hao.

And now, the time had already arrived for her to do something.

"I'll try my best to be the perfect fiancée for you, Hao," she said to the night.

Then he came…and sat with her…

"People are like stars, some shines alone, some twinkle with others, while some make someone else's dream come true…" he softly said.

"And you wake me up from my dream," she said.

"No. I'll make your dream come true, Anna," he answered. "Didn't I tell you, I'll be your knight?"

Anna just smiled, "You once told me that you are my prince, perhaps, you really are. And I'm your princess."

Yoh frowned, "No I didn't. I'm you knight and you are my fair lady."

This time, Anna pouted her lips, "You just make me remember Yoh, Hao."

Yoh stared at her, "That is because I'm Yoh not Hao. And I'm not a prince. I'm your knight."

Anna made a straight look at him, "Why?" her eyes were asking.

Yoh just made a short eye contact on her then stared at the dark sky. "'coz that's who I am. I'm Asakura Yoh, grandson of Asakura Yohmei. And that's it. I'm not Hao, the one who I guess you don't like.

Anna stared at the sky, too, chuckling, "I like him now."

Yoh just scratched his head. There's no way to let this girl realize that he's Yoh. She's too stubborn to listen and just insist what's running on her mind.

"Sorry," he heard her say.

"For what?" he asked.

"For the hard feelings I bestowed on you."

Yoh just sighed. She's out of her mind again.

"All the thing that I've done to you back there, the somewhat cold treatment and aloof gestures I made…"

"I told you, I'm not Hao. Maybe you just think of me as him, but I'm not like him. I'm different," he said. "Anyway, we still don't have any formal introduction," he gave his hand to her, "I'm Asakura Yoh."

Anna made a queried look, "What's that for?"

"You still don't know me," he said.

"But I—nevermind." She thought that she should just get along, "I'm Kyouyama Anna," she took his hand.

…

…

They both stared at each other's eye. No words were spoken as they hold hands.

…

Silence…

"Come," he said. "I guess dinner's already served," he stood up.

"But I haven't cleaned my room, perhaps, arranged it."

"Is that so?" Yoh called the manservant, "Big guy!" he exclaimed.

"And who's that, Hao?" she withdrew from her seat.

"It's Yoh, ok?" he said.

"You're Hao." She insisted.

Then they both heard footsteps coming towards them. "Is there something that you want me to do," they heard him said as he walked near them, "Master Yoh?"

Yoh grinned, "I told you, it's Yoh."

Anna glanced behind Yoh's side and saw Amidamaru, and this time, she wickedly smirked at him. And Yoh just slightly made a view for Anna.

Amidamaru was as if frozen from his feet as he saw her, _"What is she doing here? She, the Lady of Le de Woux, is talking…to…,"_ "Lady Anna, it's nice to see you." He said, congratulating himself for not stuttering.

"See?" Anna disdainfully remarked. "You can never hide yourself from me, Hao." She patted Yoh on the shoulder, "Thanks for calling him," she glanced at the silver haired guy, "Amidamaru, arrange my room. Make sure everything's ok after dinner, " and she left for the dining room.

The two was left hang up in the air; Amidamaru was as if struck from his stand and Yoh was jaw dropped.

"Yoh haven't met her right? Right??" Yoh annoyingly asked Amidamaru.

"Uh…" Amidamaru was still gone, "Dinner's ready." And he walked away as if his soul was out of his body.

Yoh's eyes watered, "I'm Yoh…I'm Yoh…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Anna woke up the next morning lazily. Cold air welcomes her as she walked through the veranda. The place was quiet and only the sound of nature could be heard. She walked almost in complete silence as she set to the dining.

"Master Yoh, where are you going?" she heard Amidamaru talking.

"Grandpa just set me here to introduce to you, Amidamaru. And, perhaps, I'm not really staying here. Just take care of my grandpa," Yoh said.

"_What is he talking about?" _she thought. She opened the door.

Yoh suddenly glanced at the wide open door. Anna was there, standing as if she was higher to any law ever made. He greeted her, "Good morning."

"Where are you going?" she asked as she gets inside not bothering to greet him in return.

Yoh sweat dropped, "I don't think that would matter, Anna."

"It does," she firmly stated. She glanced at Amidamaru and he stood up and prepared her some food. She took her seat. "You can never leave me here."

"But why?" he asked. "You don't have my schedules."

Anna stared at the food before her as if studying every side of it, its angle, and its color. "But why?" she reiterated as she took her spoon, "You're my fiancé. Now you're asking me why?"

Yoh almost choked, "F-Fiancé? Did I hear it correctly?" his eyes were wide. "I can't remember anything that I am your fiancé, Anna."

Amidamaru gasped all of a sudden. Lady Anna didn't know anything about his Master Yoh. She's still in the thought of thinking that he's Prince Hao. And now, what should he do; tell her or nor? _"A good exit will do,"_ he thought and tried to slip away.

"Amidamaru!" Anna called. "What's the meaning of this?"

Amidamaru slowly glanced at her, "Huh…"

"Anna, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not Hao? And Amidamaru isn't involved in this issue, he's out of it." Yoh said.

Anna gazed at him, "What's happening to you? Amidamaru's here because you're here. Is there any problem with that? He is your bodyguard!"

Amidamaru gulped. Yoh was perplexed. Then Yohmei appeared before their eyes as if he heard everything.

"Grandpa," Yoh called for rescue, "I think Ms. Anna has some problems here."

"No," he said. "There's no problem needed to solve here. Only misunderstanding."

Anna, Yoh and Amidamaru at the same time glanced at Yohmei.

"_Will he tell him that he's Prince Yoh?" _Amidamaru thought.

"But I'm not Hao, grandpa. She's telling me that I am her fiancé which is not."

Yohmei looked at Anna, "The only misunderstanding here is this: this grandson of mine is not Hao, he's Yoh. You've just mistaken him as somebody."

"But—" Anna was dumbfounded, "But how come that he really did looked like him? How can you explain that? And Amidamaru, why he's here?"

"He's here…because…." He stared at Amidamaru, "He wants it. And about to my grandson Yoh…I can only say one thing—he's not Hao." And Yohmei walked away.

"Wait!" Anna stood up. "But how can you explain—" she stopped; Yohmei's gone. She stared at Yoh, "How come you really did look like him?"

Yoh just shrugged, "I don't know." He looked at his watch, "I need to go."

"Take care of your self, Master Yoh," Amidamaru bid adieu as Yoh walked out from the dining. After Yoh's gone, he started to clean up the kitchen.

While Anna, she's silently thinking on her chair. He's not Yoh. He's not Hao. But they say he's Yoh. Is he her knight? But he's dead. Are they just different person bind to only one name? If that so…

Anna moved up her view and drew a faint smile. Another Yoh had brought her a new light…a new hope. Is this a new sign that she mustn't neglect? She quickly made her way out. He made her a promise that he'll be her knight. He made her realize something that'd change her life's point of view. She mustn't lose him…not this time…again.

Anna tried to find him inside the inn, but even his shadow wasn't there. She tried to find him everywhere but he's gone. "I don't want to lose him again, please…" she pleaded. She ran outside and stared at the road on her left and right. But no one's visible. Did he already leave her?

It's just then she felt her heart sank. Sudden guilt rushed through her. She must've listened to him instead of insisting her words. He must've hated her…her knight hates her…

Then tears suddenly fall from her eyes. She's crying but she didn't really do it on purpose. What's happening to her? Why suddenly become a crybaby? She dried her tears but they just kept on falling. "No…why can't you just stop?" she kept on brushing the tears but was no use. "Stop…" she sobbed.

"You're crying again."

Anna abruptly held back. Though tears still fall from her eyes, for her, they're different now. She looked back with no hesitation and saw him standing just a few feet away. "You're here," she cried.

"Are you looking for me?" he asked in full sincerity with a smile.

"I thought you're gone!" Anna buried her face on her palms.

"Hey, stop crying," Yoh moved closer to her, "I'm just right here. You think I'm going to leave you?"

"You hate me now," she cried.

Yoh just smiled. There's something with this girl that he just can't explain. And he didn't know what it is. "Who said that I hate you? You heard what grandpa said right? It's just a misunderstanding."

"I'm sorry," Anna sobbed; her face was still buried on her palms.

"Hush…don't cry, Anna," he said cheerily. "I'm your knight and I don't want my lady crying. Just give me your beautiful smile and promise me you'll never cry again."

Anna ceased from crying and slowly looked at him. She remembered the past, the party, the whole scene instantly. She remembered the boy 12 years ago…the one who helped her from the scrutinizing eyes. Everything that happened before was as if happening again… "My knight…"

From his pocket, Yoh took his handkerchief, "Here, use this."

Anna glanced at it. A white hankie was lying on his hand. Again, waterfalls of tears were on her face, "You're…"

"Hey, I won't give it to you if that's not clean, ok?" Yoh said defending the clean hankie.

Anna closed her eyes and opened it with different sparks. Her eyes shine though tears were still visible, "Yoh!" without a doubt, she placed her arms firmly around him. Feeling his warm body over her. She wanted to know if she's just dreaming. Joy was overflowing in her heart as if she already found her home.

"A-Anna?" he was suddenly shocked from her gesture, "A-Are you alright?" his cheeks flushed.

"Please let me hold you…" she mumbled and held him more tightly.

"Anna…" Yoh didn't know how to react. Someone hugged him as if he's the most special person in the world whom she doesn't want to lose. And Anna made her feel that. She doesn't want to lose him…she cried for him…

He placed his hands on her back lightly; the only thing that he can do for her. If she made him feel that he's special to her. He'll make it sure that he'll make it up to her. He'll make her feel that she's special…too.

"Anna," he called her, "I'll be just away for some time but that doesn't mean I'll be leaving you."

Anna pulled herself away until there's a tight amount of distance between them, "I don't want to wait any longer…you're now here…"

"No…I won't let you wait, Anna." He brushed her tears away. "I won't let you wait."

Anna smiled and moved back a little, "I know."

"Here take this," he handed the hankie.

But Anna moved her head, "You already gave me one and that's enough for me."

"What?" he asked.

But instead of answering, she just smiled, "You'll be late if you don't leave now."

"Yeah, I guess so, too," he passed by her as she watched him go, "See you soon, Anna," and he slowly disappeared from her view.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

It's been a while since he left but Anna was still standing there. She couldn't describe everything now. For her, it happens very fast. Yesterday, she cried herself 'til darkness, then he arrived. Today, she was revealed that he's not the person she thought he was, but she guessed its all fine. And now…he came…he's here.

She smiled. The only thing she did back there in Le de Woux, was to wait for him. That he'll arrive just for her. She thought waiting will be the ultimate key for her happiness but loneliness was left for her. She waited but she blamed all her sorrows to others not thinking if she's doing the right thing. Perhaps, maybe not, but she admit it, it's all her fault. She had done the thing that she shouldn't do. But the sad thing is, it's already done. For that long, long years, she…made her knight wait…for her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Manta kept on glancing on Yoh several times now. The moment he came back from Funbari, his aura had changed. There were those unexplainable smiles that keep on appearing on his face from time to time. Even the symptoms of staring in space and lost in thought were visible. Does he already have that sickness? He may ask but that's too gauche. He continued on what he was doing.

Then Yoh stood up. They were on the lawn of the Oyamada Mansion, helping manta to finish his public speech about a theme of the forum that he would attend 3 days from now. He walked inside the mansion through the balcony leaving Manta for a while.

Yoh conceded the fact that he was inept to Manta at this rate. He couldn't command his mind to work nor do something pleasurable. He was left to wander.

He went up to his room to seek what's happening on him. He's been thinking of her, of Anna. But why? Is it because she hugged him before he left the inn? Or is it because he was already her knight that it is just fine to think of her? Or maybe because she said something that put him under her spell?

He suddenly stopped at his thought and erased his last notion. It's hard to think that she's a witch. He laid himself on his bed; still his feet on the floor, and placed the back of his right hand on his forehead. He stared at the ceiling.

"_Anna…"_

Yoh stared blankly. He didn't know what's happening on him. He was even confused if he's attracted to her or was just concerned about her situation that he offered himself as her knight. He lowered his hand down to his eyes. But on the other thought, he didn't feel any regret of saying that he'll be her knight. It was as if he's meant to do it from the start.

He gave up a sigh. Thinking about it will make him more confused.

Then his cell phone rings. He took it out of his pocket not withdrawing his right hand covering his eyes. "Hello…" he answered in a husky voice.

"Yoh, I got a problem," said on the other line.

Yoh's brows met, "I never thought you'll need my help, Horo Horo."

Horo Horo chuckled nervously, "Now, I need it badly."

"About what?"

Yoh heard Horo Horo mustered his strength to haul up a breath. He thought that Horo Horo must be somewhat doubting if he should tell it to him or not. But then, he heard his voice narrating his dilemma.

"Uhm…well, I assume you already know how 'good' my father is," he said. "But this time he gave me his so-called 'mission' that he thought might bring him a very, very good fortune in the future."

Yoh just said nothing and continued to listen.

"The thing is he wants me to court this girl whom I didn't quite get along with. He wants me to marry her and be one of their peerages. Own a title, live in a huge mansion, dominate an awesome amount of lands in different places, and manage all their businesses…"

"You'll be the wealthiest man in our circle then, Horo Horo. Aren't you glad?"

Horo Horo brushed his hand in space, "No! I've already met her and she's dangerous! Her eyes were like daggers ready to cut my neck! She looks powerful than men although I know I could deal with her. She wants me dead. She's a witch!!!"

Yoh sweat dropped, "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes!" he answered as if Yoh could see his blazing eyes.

"Well, for sure, she doesn't like you."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, obviously, nor did I."

"But how come you sound as if you're no longer your father's submissive son? You usually do what he told you to do. You do things even though you don't want to do it. But why become the opposite this time?"

Horo Horo said nothing on other line. He's thinking why he doesn't want to get involved with this girl. Is it because he doesn't want to be extremely affluent person in regard of his status? Is it because he's too young to think about settlement? Or is because he doesn't want to marry this girl that he doesn't love? Or the best thing is, he is in love with somebody else.

Yoh tried to sense what's on Horo Horo and almost thought what's bothering him, "You don't want her. You are in love with somebody else that you would disobey your father's order just for the sake of it."

Again, Horo Horo said nothing. He was now bothered.

"Who's the girl" Yoh asked.

"Who—what?"

Yoh grinned, "Nevermind. It looks like you're out in space and I can not reach you."

Horo Horo sighed, "I'm just thinking here…"

"You obviously are. By the way, is this girl that you are talking about is in Japan right now?"

"Yeah. She's staying in Lyserg's place."

"_Lyserg's place?"_ Yoh immediately worked his freezing mind. Lyserg's a son of a duke and the only girl that he knew who also belong to the peerage is—

"Anna." Yoh suddenly seated withdrawing his back on the bed. His eyes widened as if he didn't want anybody to take her away. His heart strikes so fast. He held his chest. Now, the questions that kept on bugging him got an answer.

"Yes. That evil witch, Kyouyama Anna."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Anna had just finished taking her time on the hot spring. Later, Yoh will arrive to bring her to town for the festival. She sat on her dresser and began combing her golden hair. She saw her reflection in the sleek mirror. She could see it clearly with no pretense that she's happy. And the glow shimmering from her eyes stands as an evidence. She's contented.

She's always been with Yoh for these past few days. He spent some time with her. His presence was always been there and never failed her since then. He talked about his life as Manta's assistant, his music, his food, and his good times with anyone. He never failed to make her smile.

But there's one thing that troubles her. He didn't talk about his family…or a single one. She wanted to ask him but having second thought of doing it. She knew Yohmei knows the answer but she deemed that he doesn't want her to continue her scheme. But why?

She spent some time more before she dressed herself up. She didn't know what to wear. She was never been to any kind of festival in her entire life. She sighed. She walked towards her wardrobe and opened it. She had several clothes to wear but she couldn't choose any of them.

"Oh heck!" she closed her eyes and began to choose what to wear with no peeking. After several trials, she ended up to a black sleeveless dress not lower than her knees. She turned around as she inspected the dress on her body. "Not bad at all."

Then, there's a knock on her door and heard Amidamaru said that Yoh had already arrived and he's on the front waiting for her. She immediately arranged herself before leaving the room. On her way out, she saw Yohmei walk passed her but she just overlooked him. Until, she saw Yoh waiting outside. He greeted him.

"Hi Anna!" he smiled as he waved his hand.

Anna approached him, "Hi Yoh."

Yoh stared at her as if there's something odd about her.

Anna raised a brow, "Is there any problem?"

"No. Nothing. You just seem so…gay."

She smiled, "Thanks for coming, Yoh."

Yoh smiled back, "It's nothing, my Lady Anna." He held her hand as he guides her on their way to town.

"Yoh, are you sure we could reach the town just by walking?" she asked.

"Don't worry, we will be there before the fireworks display," he grinned.

Anna placed her hands on her hips, "But Yoh!" she grumbled.

Yoh sweat dropped, "No. I'm just kidding."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Pirika yawned as she threw the magazine on her back. She didn't know why she should be here with Tamao. Perhaps, Tamao just forced her or rather blackmailed her to go with her on that festival in Funbari if she wanted to become their model. She groaned.

Just then the door swung open and unleashed Tamao and Ren as he appeared on her side.

"What are you doing here?!" she suddenly stood up from her seat and pointed a finger on Ren.

"Well, well…the diehard model," Ren jeered at her.

"You spiky head! What's up to you this time, huh! Don't tell me you apply as Tamao's bodyguard now," she said in full sarcasm.

Ren suddenly ceased then stared at Tamao who was about to blurt a laugh. Tamao couldn't control herself from laughing as Pirika showed annoyance.

"Sorry, sorry," Tamao said as she tried to calm herself. "Anyway, Pirika, the parade will start after 10 minutes. I'll just see you on the town square," and she left the two in the room. "See you later."

Ren stared at Pirika after Tamao left. _"This girl is crazy."_ He grinned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Tamao walked along the crowded road. There are stalls everywhere and people walked back and forth. She started to think if she could find Yoh at this rate. If she pursue, why not?

She is quite sure that what she felt for Yoh had a purpose and the only thing that she needed to do is to follow her heart's feelings. There's no time for her to think of negative thoughts. She wants Yoh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Yoh watched Anna as she tried to catch some goldfish on that stick with a hoop on its other end covered with a thin paper. She looks so cute as the goldfish escaped from her trap.

"Hmm..this is tricky," she muttered as she seriously focused her attention to it.

Yoh sat beside her, "Let me."

Yoh tried to catch some goldfishes a few times but none of them seems to conspire on him. "Uh, Anna, why don't we just eat some dumplings over there," he said as he quitted from his seat.

Anna stood up beside him, "Yeah, whatever. But don't escape from the fact that you can't give me a goldfish," she walked away.

"But Anna—!" Yoh scratched his head as he followed her. "Those fishes are AIs that's why they knew of those sticks."

Anna just waved her hand in the air as if no longer interested. "Yeah, yeah."

Both of them continued to walk until they reached the town square. There were lots of people on that place for that would be the parade's last destination. Yoh gave Anna a nice spot for the presentation; on one of the upper balcony of a two-storey restaurant.

"Yoh…" she called.

The brunette glanced at her, "Yes? You want some drinks? Food perhaps?" he asked in concern.

Anna moved her head. She could see in his eyes the thoughtfulness of his actions. She felt really grateful to have him in her side. She stared at him then suddenly, she felt her heart thumped in a thrice. She could feel her cheeks glow. "Thank you."

Yoh blushed but still smile, "I heard that tonight is the first fall of snow."

"That's nice." Anna stared at the dark sky.

"Why don't we watch them fall…together?" he said still staring at her and still with those blushing cheeks.

Anna gazed at him then smiled, "Ok."

Then they heard the coming of the colorful parade marked by the thunderous drums, trumpets, cymbals and other musical instruments arriving from the different streets of the town and colliding in the town square.

Performers began to show their acrobatic skills, some extreme and comical acts. Colorful balloons, banners and confetti took their flights in the air as merriment captures the whole scene. Liveliness was all over the place.

Anna's eyes sparkled as to what she saw. It is her first time to witness this kind of merriment. Everyone seems to be so happy and full of energy. Amazements, laughter and cheers merge with the music. All that her eyes behold were wonders for her. She felt so free.

She looked at Yoh who's also watching the presentation. She looked at him with tenderness in her eyes. He created miracles for her that he didn't even know. She smiled as she focused again at the performance.

Then after a while, she heard Yoh saying that he'll just buy something.

"I'll come with you," she said.

Yoh moved his head, "No, just wait here. I won't be gone that long."

And he left. Anna just silently watched him went down the wooden stairs and pushed himself o the crowded town square as he disappeared along the people.

"He won't be gone that long…" she assured herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

He was already halfway of eating a piece of dumpling that he just bought on the stall when Horo Horo took sight of Tamao who's walking away. He wanted to call her to know where his great sister is but unfortunately he had already munched in a big piece of dumpling before he thought of that. So instead, he followed her still with that mouthful of baked dessert of fruit wrapped in dough.

Just when he already had the chance to call her name, she'd already change her direction and immediately ran away. Horo Horo gazed to where she was heading just then he saw her running towards a guy who's walking away. He stopped from his feet when he saw Yoh glanced over his shoulder and saw Tamao waving at him.

And he just stood there…watching Tamao walked away with a smile on her face as she walked with his friend, Yoh.

He felt a pang of pain on his chest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Anna walked across an intersection as she tried to get rid of herself from the crowd. She didn't know if she had already waited that long enough or just get tired of waiting that a minute seemed like an hour. She walked herself along that busy street no longer vulnerable than she was before. She already gained so much confidence now and still hasn't erased her proud self. _"Maybe it's in the blood." _She thought.

Yoh's been gone for a while and she's quite sure that he's been away that long; long enough to made her wonder where he is. He'd never been like this before to her, and if he's going to buy something, he might as well buy all the things he wanted from that waiting period. But still he's not yet visible.

Again, she concentrated on her walk. People kept on walking and no one's interested to know her existence. She tried to search for him along that busy corner of the town but he is no sight. She sighed. She must've waited for him instead of letting her feet sore from walking. No, waiting is no longer suitable for her.

Until her eyes caught a necklace on a stand that draws her feet towards it. As she made a clear view to it, she suddenly remembered Yoh. She smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

The brunet lad was now worried for Anna. He'd just told her that he won't be gone that long but he broke his promise. Well, if Tamao hadn't given him a good pair of pleading eyes, he should've been with Anna this very moment. But who was he to refuse her? He just doesn't want to show any discourtesy to her.

She said there's something that he needed to know that they should talk about it private. Well, if that's that serious, guessing about it is not the most appropriate thing to do. He doesn't want to have a pain in the head that early.

You asked Tamao as they made a distance to the crowd; they headed on a downward slope that leads down to a wide river where only dew individuals were passing-by. "You surprised me, Tamao. I hope this talk is not about Ren requesting for a sched for Manta. Is it?"

Tamao chuckled a bit, refusing to answer his question. Instead, she sat down on the grass after laying a handkerchief as her seat. "I already finished watching the clouds, Yoh."

Yoh took a sharp intake of breath trying hard not to make Tamao notice it. He bit his lower lip. For sure he knew what she was talking about. Unconsciously, he touched the pocket of his pants where he safely keeps a special thing. "Uh, is that so…" he awkwardly replied.

Then silence came between them. Yoh didn't know how to start the conversation since he wasn't the one who called but he thought he was obliged to do so. And about what she was trying to say…

"So…how are you doing now?" he just asked at her.

Tamao signed him to sit beside her; he hesitated but then complied at her. Well, technically, it's hard to talk to someone who's looking up or down at you for sure. "Everything's fine."

"Ah…" he moaned, still he didn't know what to say.

"Yoh," she called. After the last time…I quite understand what you mean…"

He just stared at her.

Tamao continued, "Maybe I'm not that prepared when I told you that…that I-I have this feeling for you, but now, I completely figured everything. And I'm very sure about this." She gazed directly at him. "Yoh, please don't make it hard for me say it all over again."

She held his hand by her two hands near her bosom, "No matter what you say, no matter how many times you build that wall between us… I can never erase you in my heart, Yoh. I still love you!"

Yoh gasped. He was speechless—again. He didn't know what to say in reply. The last time she said that, he found it hard to make the right words for her—so as not to hurt her. But this time, he knew, he needs to say something in regards to his own feelings about her—something that she could never replace.

Yoh pulled back his hand that was quite locked at Tamao's hold. "Tamao…" he said softly, "Thank you for loving me…" then he stood up.

Tamao gasped, "You mean…" her eyes went wide, and she abruptly stood beside him.

Yoh stared at her, sorry could be read in his eyes no longer sparkling, "I know you love me but my heart already belongs to Anna. I'm sorry." He walked back to the cemented path.

Tamao was stuck from her stand. She was as if trying to absorb his words although she knew what it was all about. Pain was present on her chest so as the tears that continuously travel through her red cheeks. She was—again rejected by Yoh.

She ran to him though tears kept on falling on her eyes. She wanted to stop him. To make him love her though she knew it hurts. She hugged him on his back. She didn't care about what others might think of her, all she knew was that her feelings is more important that them. "Stop, please…Yoh." She cried.

Yoh stopped as he felt her arms around him. He lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Anna walked along the street gazing her eyes on the necklace that she bought for Yoh on her hand. It has a design of a 3 claw-shaped black beads that serve as the main accent of the ornament. She thought that no one will be suitable to wear this other than Yoh.

She smiled at the thought of that but easily erased when she saw Horo Horo walking ineptly towards her unknown to him. She stopped from walking and just gazed at him. _"I think he's possessed."_ She thought.

Anna was bumped slightly on her shoulder by Horo Horo. He said sorry but it was as if not sincere. He was like a goner. Anna pushed her offensively. Just then he reacted.

"Hey! I already said sorry!" he yelled then his eyes widened as he saw her, "Anna."

Anna moved their distance, "What's wrong with you?"

Horo Horo wagged his head as he step backward, "No. Nothing."

She creased her brows, "Really?" She took another step.

He moved backward, "Y-yeah,"

She raised an eyebrow, "Why are you moving away then?"

He gulped, "'coz you're walking towards me."

She gasped, "How dare you!" she nabbed his shirt.

"Hey, Anna, stop!" he surrendered as Anna kept on wagging him furiously. "I'm sorry! I give up!!!"

Anna slumped him down on the ground then crossed her arms and flashed him a villainous look. She closed her hand to be a fist but felt the necklace on her grasp.

"Have you seen Yoh?" she asked.

Horo Horo stood up and arranged the creases of his shirt before answering. He was about to say no but suddenly thought of what might Anna do to him if she noticed that he's lying. "Yeah."

She brightened up a little. Now, she knew where she could find Yoh at last, "Where?" she anticipated.

"They headed—" but before he could finished his statement, Anna had already grabbed him on his wrist, "Where are you taking me?"

Anna stopped for a sec, "You'll be my guide to where he is." She smirked, "Just making sure you'll never gonna run away—just in case."

Horo Horo groaned loudly.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW 

**AN: **I dunno if I did the right thing 'bout anna and yoh here… I really don't think I'm good in love story thing… haiz… will anyone cheer me up here? .

hmm… the stuff about ren and pirika, horo horo and tamao, I just added them to make a diversion from this fic. Although, I already started making the vol. 2 (RxP), a sequel next to AD, I dunno if I can post it already. I guess I have to end AD first before anything else. Gee… I still can't believe that this story will continue up to this chapter! This is not actually my plan, I just thought at first that it'll end by chap15 but it seems like I'm mistaken… shucks…

Anyway, I think I have to make a countdown now… and please, again, make a review. So that I may know what kind of adjustments I should do with this fic.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!

With love,

nerdwitch


	15. Her Last Fantasy

**AN:** sorry for the late update! i'm just so so so busy in school. haiz... well, anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**Alone in the Darkness**_

**Her Last Fantasy**

Chapter XV

By nerdwitch

Horo Horo massaged his red wrist that was tortured by Anna. He tilted it around so that his blood flow will be back to normal. He sighed. Truly, bad luck was on his side right now. Earlier this day, he was served with hot and smoking sermon from the general. Next, he discovered that Pirika was hiding something from him. Then, the hurtful revelation that Tamao…well, didn't deny the truth that she's still in love with his friend, Yoh, when she asked her out for a good afternoon break. And now, his father's apple of the eye was on his side right now ready to kick his ass when they didn't find Yoh. He groaned.

"Where's Yoh." Anna stated not even as a question.

"Huh?" he stared at her, "uh… I guess we're heading the right way if I didn't miss something."

Anna's eyes narrowed as she set her dark pair of eyes on him.

He sweat dropped, "We're already there." _I guess._

"We must be." She said sarcastically.

He sighed. This is the reason why he didn't pursue his father's 'mission' for him. They might look good together but tension was all over when she's around. He looked at the night sky and suddenly wished that a UFO will come around.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

"…Yoh." Tamao buried her face on Yoh's back. She took him more closely, not even wanting to lose a single part of him. "Don't leave me…please…" she said between sobs. "I want you. I need you!"

Yoh could feel her tears flowing behind him. He doesn't want to see someone crying for him and yet he can't do anything to stop her tears from falling. He remembered Anna. "There's someone out there who's a lot better than me for your love, Tamao." He said softly. "I'm not worthy—"

"No!" she cried. "My heart says it's you, Yoh!" she sobbed. "I'd love you from the very start. From the first time that I'd seen you, until this very second. I never passed a day without thinking of you, without remembering your smile, your face… I never let it pass without calling your name, Yoh. And I will always love you until I die—"

"I can't love you, Tamao."

She felt a cold shiver ran through her. "No…" she buried herself more. "You can learn to love me if you'll just give me a chance." She pleaded, "Perhaps, no one can love you the way I love you, Yoh. And –and that Anna you're talking about, she's not worthy for your love. Just love me Yoh… maybe you're just confused right now that's why it's hard for you to think about it. Listen to me, Yoh."

"No, Tamao, I'm not confused nor having hard time thinking about my own feelings. Anna's the only one for me though I don't know her real feelings towards me. I care for her and wanted to protect her 'til my last breath." He moved up his hands to unlock himself from Tamao's strong embrace.

"No!" she cried as she still kept a good hold on him. "Please, Yoh, I may not be Anna but I could love you better," she wanted Yoh badly and she'll do everything just to have him on her side.

Yoh tried to remove her hands, "Tamao, someone's better than me to offer your love for. I can't repay your love."

"Love me, that's all I ask of you, Yoh!" she cried. This time she's no longer pleading, she's begging. And she could feel that she'll run out of her mind if this time, again, Yoh denied her love.

Yoh stopped freeing himself. Tamao really didn't want to lose him. But he just can't give any signs that he's giving her a chance for that is not right. So instead, he looked at the night sky. He started to think about Anna.

No one tried to say anything as if thinking they were waiting for the right moment. Tamao, whose cheeks were almost dry but tears were still visible to fall from her eyes, leaned her forehead on Yoh's back. She wanted to feel his heart's beating but was afraid to know the truth that it wasn't beating for her. She just kept herself contented holding him in her arms though she knew he wanted to be free it hurts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Anna stared up to the sky. She wondered so many things about what could've cause Yoh not to return. But her wonderings ended to nothing. Then she looked at Horo Horo who's just a step away from her. From her peripheral view, she could see the sad expression looming over him as if he just lost someone.

Anna walked beside him. "Yoh said that the first fall of snow will be tonight." Then she straightened her view. "Therefore, everyone will be happy to witness it."

Horo Horo glanced at her, quite puzzled. For the first time, she didn't let out a mockery tone or a commanding order on him. Instead, she talked like an ordinary person beside him. He surrendered a feign grin. "Everyone knows that, Anna."

Anna one-sidedly raised an eyebrow, "Really," she said as if in tease, "Then tell me what's with that long face."

The blue haired instantly chuckled, "Who said I'm having a long face? See?" he plastered a wider smile. "I'm not having a blue winter here, Anna."

"Oh?" she reacted then stared at him, "You think you can fool me?"

Horo Horo began to wonder. How can she be interested in his thought? He knew that she doesn't care that much for her. What's with her this time? "Of course not." He guided her as they made a curve on a long road. "And that one is no longer your business, my lady."

Anna drew a grin on her lips, "Nobody can stop me to learn something that I wanted to know, Usui Horo Horo."

"I can stop you this time." He coolly replied as they walk.

"We will see." She dared.

And they continue to walk down the road as the river's evening breeze cooled down the temperature around them. Quiet they may seem but they knew that they two have bothered thoughts that they are dealing with. The merry music from the town square almost faded in the air as they continued to stroll down.

Horo Horo gazed forward towards their destination. He didn't know if they really could see Yoh here, he just thought that they were heading this way because Yoh and Tamao moved at this direction. He glanced at Anna who's just walking by his side, then stared forward again. And from there he saw Tamao holding someone that he might guess he knew. He stopped which Anna noticed.

Anna stared forward to where Horo Horo was gazing. The place was dimly lighted for her to see it clearly. But she tried. She saw a girl whose back was facing them; she was like embracing someone's back. She then gazed at Horo Horo who was trying to avoid the sight. She could trace the angst and pain he was trying to conceal.

"I told you, I can figure it out." Anna taunted as she stared at him. "Are you being cheated or she just doesn't know about your hidden feelings for her?" she asked. "A one-sided affair is it?"

"Shut up, Anna." He hissed. "She-she's just a friend."

"You shut up, "she corrected. Then she looked at the two in front of them. A pink haired girl and a brunet... _Brunet?_ The girl was blocking his figure, she couldn't figure him out.

Then Horo Horo, as if read her mind, stated, "That's Yoh."

Anna instantly glanced at him with a perplexed stare. _Yoh?_ She stared at them again. The brunet wasn't doing something. He was just staring at the sky. Her heart ran fast. She suddenly felt nervous.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Tamao took him closer to her body…trying to feel his warmth over her cold broken heart. She knew after this everything will no longer be the same as it was before…no longer. She buried her cheek on his back.

"Yoh…" she sobbed, "I love you… I'll do everything for you—everything…just be with me, Yoh. I love you so much…" she hiccupped. "I love you, Yoh."

"Tonight will be the first fall of snow. I told Anna that we will watch it fall together…" Yoh calmly said still gazing at the dark sky.

"No Yoh!!!" she cried. "I'll watch it with you!!!"

"—and I'll sit beside her during fireworks display and watch her amazements that fill my heart with so much love for her…"

"Stop!!! I don't want to hear it!!!"

"I love her… her silent innocence in this world makes me more preferable to be her knight. Her knight who'll protect her and love her…who'll die without her…"

"No…Yoh…" Tamao painfully cried. "No…"

"I love her…" Yoh's eyes suddenly became misty, "I love her…if she only knew…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Anna held her mouth as she could feel the tears she was trying to fight back. She heard it. She heard Yoh. Different emotions were now present on her chest as she was trying to control her feelings not to burst out for she was afraid that this might just a dream.

She felt her warm tear lined down her face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Yoh tried to remove her arms around him. He had to do something but Tamao didn't give up that easily. Yoh cleared his throat, "Tamao, let's stop this." He said coldly.

"Y-Yoh—"

"I had enough already. I can't love you. And that's it." He removed her grip. "There's someone out there who will love you the way you wanted to be loved. And I'm not that person, Tamao. I'm really sorry."

"No Yoh!!!" and she fell from her knees the moment she lost her hold. She buried her face on her hands and cried. "I love you… I love you!!!" she cried endlessly.

Yoh tried to confide her, looked back, "Look, I'm really sorry—" then she saw Anna. "Anna…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Anna brushed the remaining tears on her eyes. Yoh was there, standing and staring at her. Her knight who waited for such long, long years…who protected her heart from breaking. She walked the remaining distance.

"Anna…" she heard him muttered.

She moved her head as she came near him. "Don't say anything, Yoh." And she took his hand, "You've had said enough."

"No!" they both heard Tamao cried as she revived herself to stand, "Yoh's mine!!!" she forcefully removed their hand contact.

"Stop acting like a fool, Tamao!" Horo Horo voiced out and approached them. "Give yourself a little pride."

Tamao lethally glanced at Horo Horo, "You don't have any ounce of right to mandate me, Horo Horo!" and she looked back at Anna. "Don't mess up with me, woman." she sternly warned her.

Anna just stared at her, "Don't be persistent on something you know you can never have."

Aghast, Tamao pulled out her hand to slap her.

But Yoh stopped her, "Tamao stop!" Yoh said as he protected Anna. "What's wrong with you? You're not the Tamao that I used to know… You've changed."

Tears ran down on Tamao, "That's because of you, Yoh. I wanted you to know me more…to recognize me…to know what's inside me. And yet," she bleakly looked at him, "you turn me down! You didn't even give me chance to prove everything for you! You immediately killed my fantasy!" she cried.

"Stop crying now, Tamao..." Horo Horo said softly as he took her to his embrace. "Don't cry now…" he hushed.

"I love you, Yoh…but you hurt me!" she cried on Horo Horo's chest. "Why Yoh? Why?"

Horo Horo tried to console her as he just stared at the other two.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Pirika climbed her way up to the roof of a nearby abode. She carefully walked across it as she tried to find a perfect spot. She looked back and saw Ren just behind her. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're not supposed to follow me here, All-Around-Boy." She said sarcastically.

But Ren just brushed the dirt on his shoulder, "You're just too suspicious, die hard Model." He glanced at their spot. "I heard that you got a deal with Tamamura, and I need to know if you will execute the agreement immediately. That's part of my memo."

"You should be with Tamao!!!" she yelled as she crossed her arms. "You should be guarding her!!!"

"No. She told me to stay with you, to know that you do your job." He placed his hands on his pockets.

Pirika groaned. This is not a part of their agreement. Tamao just blackmailed her to come with her in Funbari and nothing more! She didn't know what the heck this spiky head was talking about that she needed to do!

"Go away! I don't know what you are talking about. I don't have anything to do with you." She slumped herself on the roof tiles and abruptly stared at the distance, trying hard not to notice him.

But Ren just simply sat beside her, "I won't leave unless you do it."

Pirika annoyingly pushed herself 3 feet away from him, "Don't try to come near me." She hissed.

"And who do you think you are, huh? You're just a fancy trying hard for me." Ren laid his body down. "And I'm not interested in such immature like you."

Pirika gritted her teeth. How dare him to say that she's a trying hard! She's a professional model, an icon in the fashion world! Everyone loves and wants her!

She viciously looked at him, "You don't know me so stop calling me a trying hard!" She was totally pissed off.

"Try to change my mind then," he grinned.

She changed her hand to a fist and punched him straight to his face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Hoofs of horses walked the surface of the earth on that northern forest in Chaux de Fonds as well as the patches of sun's rays descend the futile ground. Calm weather it is; blue yet cloudy sky, birds twittering and flying, sweet and relaxing smell of nature. A time for a good walk indeed.

Opacho yawned his boredom as he rode with his cousin on that black stallion. His cousin holds the rein while he sat in front of him. And on the other horse rode his cousin's old friend. He kept on glancing on his cousin like he was waiting for something to happen.

Opacho peeked on his cousin's shadowed face, "I'm bored."

Hao just smiled. And Nichrome just silently glanced,

Opacho frowned as he looked forward, "I'm tired of waiting, cousin Hao. Speak up."

"There's something that I need to do, Opacho," a smooth and manly voice from the prince. "Something that I can not do here."

"Like what, cousin Hao?"

"Something like taking back what's belong to me, Opacho."

"Was it stolen from you?"

"Not really. But if I let it pass, I'll surely regret it."

Then silence… the nature conquered the stillness. A spring of water could be heard nearby.

…

"You mean—"

"I need to be gone out of this place as soon as possible," Hao stated. "I know you know of my king father's condition to me, Opacho."

Opacho nodded.

"And I know you know what I wanted to happen, little cousin," he said without hesitation in his voice.

Opacho took his hold tighter, "The king wants you to stay here for 2 weeks and—"

"And he added 4 more weeks to walk around the country. Damn him!" he cursed under his breath.

"Y-You want to travel out of the continent?" the little one asked.

Nichrome just observed and listened.

Hao smiled.

"You want me to cover you up? Is that want you want me to do, Prince Hao? You want to fly out before the king's knowledge?" Opacho theorized.

"I really did have a gifted cousin." Hao grinned.

Opacho sheepishly smiled, "That's why I deserved those merits, cousin Hao."

Nichrome joined their pace, "So what will happen now?"

Opacho looked at him, "My cousin needs my help. I want him to be happy."

Hao smiled.

Nichrome continued, "Then…when will it be?"

"Uhh…" little Opacho touched his chin as if thinking. "I have to make up a plot. Something so subtle no one will notice." He gazed at the brunet prince, "When do you want to leave?"

Hao gazed down at him, "Tomorrow's not bad."

Opacho pouted, "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, any problem with that?"

Opacho pouted, "You're underestimating me, cousin Hao. I'll make it sure you will leave tonight!"

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

**AN:** well... please post in your comments, suggestions or violent reactions in regards to this chapter. I now don't know what to do next... huhuhuhuhuhuhu!!!


End file.
